Ascension to Kitsune
by GouberMan
Summary: What if the seal placed on Naruto was not the Shiki Fuujin. What would his life be with his true self, becoming who he was destined to be and did not let anyone take him for granted anymore. An intelligent, potentially powerful, and free Naruto.
1. Prologue Chapter 1 A little History

**Just to let everyone know I am back and I am going through my stories and re-editing and changing a few things so please re-read them to keep up with the changes so you are not asking about them later on.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any character in the Narutoverse Kishimoto does. This will be the only warning that I give for these stories so do not bother me for anything.

AN: This is my first attempt at a story so reviews advice and criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored.

**Bold Demon talking**

_**Bold italic Demon thinking**_

_Italic someone thinking/ Flashback _

Ascension to Kitsune

Prologue

In the time when shinobi's discovered chakra with its many uses through hand seals, different bloodlines and bloodline limits and traits surfaced. Many leaders sought to divide the lands to give themselves more power and governed rule.

As the years were passing and alliances were being formed and broken from many different shinobi clans. Wars broke out and the once united lands divided into nine different territories being ruled save one.

Later these territories were given the names of the land of Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Rice, Snow, Delusion, and Void. Kami foresaw the upcoming problems with the human's development in chakra and the division of lands. So he called upon his most trusted divine guardian races for an emergency council.

Kami held his council in the land in which was the only area not occupied by the humans. Once the meeting took place he told them his concerns over the humans and that he wished for his divine races to guard over them and enforce his will. To decide this Kami had his champions which were the rulers of each race battle it out in a full rumble. The battle lasted for many months and only stopped when there were only 9 remaining, the exact number he wanted.

As a result of these battles and the time it took to complete. The backlash of their powers remained sucking the life out of everything which is how the area came to be known as The Land of Void. But because one area could not contain their power the damage leaked over into another making it an ever changing place. Which is now known as the land of delusion because nothing is ever as it seems.

These nine divine champions were then split up to govern different areas and only interfered when one nation became too powerful for their own good. Or they were trying to go beyond what Kami intended for their race. The nine divine champions were later known by the humans as bibu-akki (tailed demons) for the destruction and death they caused when they appeared. Not knowing or even caring that Kami himself made them and held them in high regard.

On the human side and before there were the five great shinobi nations which were housing many known and unknown clans the Namikaze's were known by all. Renowned for their superior fighting skills, healing and medicine practice, the Namikaze's never were known to belong to one nation. Welcomed and feared by many regardless if they healed or cured clans that were at war with each other. They never fought for anyone save their clan and to protect those under their care, for that they were never hunted.

When the Namikaze clan was traveling in the fire country shortly after the time the Hidden village in the Leaves was created the first great shinobi war started. The clan was forced to take shelter in the capitol city of Fire country Fenikksus (phoenix) to make sure they were not caught up in the fighting. After a rough year of war and heavy losses the ruler of Fire country came to them and requested the help of the renowned Namikaze clan.

Being as though the Namikaze's had no affiliation or allegiance with any nation and were known to stay neutral; the Namikaze's could never be forced into any deals made, which the Fire country ruler tried to do. In a show of force the Fire lord called half his entire samurai force to bring them to him by any means. So being the Samurai of the old code they waited until dawn so that their enemy could see and know their purpose. After a few hours of blood shed not one Samurai was left alive and without a single life lost to the Namikaze's. Seeing the battle prowess and miracles of healing the Fire Lord had no choice but to surrender to the Namikaze's. With only half his fighting force left he knew the Namikaze's could and would destroy him if further provoked. After a few months of debating and peace talks the two councils of the Fire country and the Namikaze's came to a deal. The Namikaze's, being tired of constant traveling into areas where power hungry people wanted to control them. They were to go remain and help out in the village of Konoha using their many skills and knowledge to help with the war and better the nation.

The Namikaze's were angered for the simple action of the current Fire countries ruler trying to force the clan into submission and their ways of the shinobi. So the only drawback to the deal was to the nation of fire because of the way this treaty was formed. For if any reason the Namikaze clan felt as though they were being treated unfairly, they could renounce their titles and standing with the Land of Fire, and leave with no repercussions in anyway. The contract was then made so that after every three generations it was resigned and known throughout each council to keep both parties happy and the alliance strong. Unfortunately after sometime all good things must come to an end, whether this ended bad or good only time could tell.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashbacks and Pain

**Bold Demon talking**

_**Bold italic Demon thinking**_

_Italic someone thinking/ Flashback _

Ascension to Kitsune

Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto woke up in the morning at 7:30 with a heavy heart as he slowly reached over to shut off his alarm clock. As he got up he could not help but sigh when he looked around at the apartment that he's had since just after his fifth birthday. The walls in his room had gash marks from kunai and deep holes that were caused by many villagers and shinobi alike. They came in when he was gone countless of times to cause damage and leaving not so subtle messages of hate. A few times the more daring came in while he was there to damage more than just his apartment.

Naruto made his way into his bathroom which had dry rotted walls, patches of mildew in different areas and looked at him self in the mirror. A tan skinned and slightly skinny face with cerulean eyes that reflected his broken soul stared right back at him. He looked at the unique three thin hairline marks that adorned both sides of his face, which many of the opposite sex had considered kawaii until they found out who he was. His bright blonde hair with thick spiky locks came to just past his shoulders. This was styled in a way that screamed untamed, due to no one willing to let him go into their shop for a haircut. His hair was another feature that was unique to the village of Konoha. The only other family with blonde hair had a lot paler hair color than his sunshine hair. All in all many would find him attractive.

'_It does not matter what I look like anyway no one wants to get to know me, the real me anyway. I am not even sure I know the real me it feels as though I am missing a part of myself.'_ Naruto sighed as he went about his normal activities before getting ready to go. To hopefully his last class at the ninja academy since today was the day of finals.

After the shower he looked into his closet to only see bright orange looking right back at him to which he sighed again. Despite what many others believed Naruto hated the color of orange but had no choice but to wear it. Since the only clothing store that would sell to him only sold him the orange jumpsuit at an over charged price. It was the reason behind them selling it to him that made Naruto dislike the color orange. For their hoping and praying that Naruto would get spotted quick and killed. Instead of thinking more on it he just put them on and went out to his kitchen to make himself something to eat, ramen.

While he did not totally dislike it he was really sick of it. Ramen being the only thing he could afford to eat and buy at stores, due to their over charging he tired of it really quick. Pulling out the bottle and pouring him a glass of milk and waiting for the water to boil so he could cook his noodles. Naruto could not help but reflect on what kind of life he has led. Growing up in an orphanage until the age of five Naruto was beaten, mistreated, starved, and kicked out or given a room with no windows on the coldest nights. Naruto had to suffer it all with no one to help him or show any care because no one save a few, actually looked at him and saw a child. His only break was when one of those few people helped him on his most horrible and life altering night of his fifth birthday.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had a big smile on his face as he made his way to the orphanage from the park. Many would think that just by looking at him he just had a grand time at the park. But what no one knew was that his smile reflected just the opposite on what he was feeling on the inside._

_Having being yelled at and chased out of the park by the parents again. Naruto wondered why most of the adults and some children called him names like 'demon,' 'hell spawn,' and told things like 'monster why don't you just die' or 'the village made a mistake keeping you alive.' Naruto could not help but ask himself things that no five year old should have to ask or even be exposed to._

'_What have I done to receive all this hate? I apologize every time and try to be nice but they just get angrier and hit me.' Being deep in thought Naruto never noticed that he arrived at the orphanage. Nor did he notice going inside so he did not see when one of the care takers came around the corner. Only to be brought of his mind when he was bumped into her and knocked himself down. The caretaker had a smile on her face and was reaching down to pick him up until she saw who it was._

"_Where were you today Demon…brat?" Looking up into her hateful face Naruto put on a smile before he gave his response._

"_HI NEE-CHAN I DID NOT SEE YOU I JUST CAME FORM THE PARK AND…." Naruto was interrupted in his explanation as a hand slapped him across the face really hard sending him crashing down to the floor and sliding into the wall._

"_DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN DEMON. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIP TO ANYONE" the caretaker said kicking Naruto in the stomach as he tried to get up._

"_I would kill you myself if it was not for that stupid law the Sandamie made, you hell spawn waste of space, and just for that you get no food tonight." Before Naruto could move to get up the caretaker grabbed a handful of his hair enticing a small cry, and proceeded to drag him down the hall and up the stairs to his assigned room._

_Being used to this kind of treatment and pain the only things that kept little Naruto for screaming out was his will and mantra. 'Don't let them see me weak' don't let them see me weak' that ran over and over again in his head. Also since Naruto knew from experience that every time he cried out, the people would beat him longer and harder. When they got to his so-called room the caretaker bent over slightly and brought Naruto's face to hers._

"_If you somehow get out of this room I will break everyone of your fingers and enjoy the sounds of pain you make." With that she tossed him into his room roughly then closed and locked the door and waited to hear what she wanted. Once Naruto heard the click he could not hold back the pain and tears anymore and let it all out crying himself to sleep._

_He never heard the sound of laughter the caretaker made as she walked away satisfied._

_End Flashback_

That was the last time Naruto spent in the orphanage of Konoha the hidden village in the leaves. Naruto got up and grabbed the pot of water pouring it into his ramen and sat back down. Waiting the three minutes that it took to soften them Naruto continued to reflect on the night of his fifth birthday.

_Flashback_

_Later that night Naruto woke up to the cool October breeze coming in from his open widow and the sounds of celebrating off in the distance. 'I don't care what they say anymore I am going out and I am not coming back here. There has to be a nicer place I can stay at.' With his determination restored Naruto grabbed his small bag and packed his three cleanest pairs of shirts and one pair of pants into it and closed it._

_Since the orphanage staff only let him wash his clothes once every three weeks he would wear one set for a whole week before changing his clothes. As he looked at his best pair clothes that he never wore he spotted about 4 patches on the pants and numerous stitches on his shirt, 'well it's the best pair I have and I need to look nice just incase I meet a nice family that would want to adopt me.' _

_With a small grin on his face the closest thing to a real smile on Naruto, he changed his clothes and tied his shoulder blade length spiky blonde locks into a small ponytail. Naruto then strapped on his bag and walked over to his window which he called 'the hole in the wall' since the staff made no attempt to put glass in it. 'No more cold nights in here' he thought as he looked out of the window before jumping out the second floor into a pile of boxes and newspapers. 'Whew I am glad I decided to put those there just in case I needed a quick escape. Now off to the festival and my new life. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Man I wish that demon brat did not stay at the orphanage right now I could use some fun," one villager said to his friend. _

"_Yeah cause I sure would love to burn his place down with him in it listening to his screams on this beautiful night," which was the response of his friend. As they listened to the current Hokage give a speech about unity in the village between shinobi and civilian alike. So that everyone could be happy and live in peace._

"_Well would you look at that, the demon has come out to play," a random villager said as he saw Naruto come around the corner and head to the food section. _

"_How dare he show his face here at the festival and remembrance of the fallen on that accused night? The demon has come to mock us and the Yondaime with his stupid little grin and innocent act." _

"_I can't believe that young girl is selling him food what is she a demon lover," asked a lady holding her little girl of about the same age as Naruto. They looked on in disgust as the group watched him eat bowel after bowel._

"_Let him eat now and then we follow him and make sure he does not digest one bit of it," said another man as a small crowd gathered. Each of them coming over once they overheard words like 'demon' and kill it finally.' As Naruto finished up and left he never noticed a small group start to follow him in the distance. 'I wonder where that group is going to. Oh well I will just check it out with a few ANBU once my speech is done with.' Thought the Sandaime Hokage as he watched the group leave thinking they were following something or someone._

'_Wow I can't believe how nice that young lady was giving me free ramen, but why did those other people yell at me when I asked for food from their places. I mean I asked nicely and said I was going to pay so what was the problem?' Being deep in thought again Naruto was not paying attention where he was going and even if he was he still would be lost in this area but maybe not be where he was now._

"_Huh where am I and what does that sign say? I really need to stop doing that and pay attention to my surrounding more it could be bad if I don't." Naruto said out loud looking up at a dead end sign not being able to read it since no one taught him how. _

"_Oh well I will just…" he started and then trailed off as he turned around to see a crowd of glaring faces and smirks that held something that he could not recognize but finding it familiar in a way._

"_Umm hi can one of you help me out. I am lost and I am trying to find a nice family that can adopt me so I have a good place to stay and live at?" asked Naruto with a big smile and in a way only a five year old could. The only response he got was the narrowing of many eyes at him making him more nervous than he already was. Seeing as though many strangers were all staring and glaring at him, and getting a strong feeling that was telling him to find a way out fast. He was about to speak again until a lady walked up with her daughter as he noticed that they both had 'pretty pink hair.' As they got in front of him he decided to speak and introduce himself first albeit shyly._

"_Umm hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I…ooff' he finished as the little girl spit in his face and hit him as hard as she could in his stomach. _

Naruto paused halfway to bringing his noodles to his mouth as he remembered that little detail of that night. 'I totally forgot that Sakura and her mom did that, I wonder if she still remembers. Ha most likely, that maybe the reason why she still hits me to this day and hates my guts.' Naruto thought as he resumed eating and reflecting into the past.

_Flashback resume_

_Although Naruto had been hit a lot harder multiple times her punch still had enough to hurt and send him down to one knee gasping for breath._

"_No one would take you into their homes demon and adopt you; you would just kill them as they sleep. The older woman said as she kicked a gasping Naruto to the ground and yanked off his backpack tearing the straps._

"_What's this stolen property from us good villagers? I hope the rest of them kill you where you lay hell spawn for all the deaths and pain you caused," she said giving him one last kick before walking away with her daughter._

_Naruto heard her telling her daughter how proud she was of her and now would get extra ice cream when they got home. One of the last things Naruto thought before his whole world exploded in pain was 'what is ice cream.' Once the mother and daughter left the crowed ran over and started taking turns punching and kicking him until people started using what ever was in the alley to beat him with. _

_Whether it was beating him with sticks or throwing bricks and glass bottles at his small frame they did not care, all that mattered was the death of the 'demon.' After a few minutes of getting stabbed by sticks and broken glass bottles in his legs and back Naruto heard off in the distance what he thought was his saviors._

"_WHATS GOING ON HERE," asked two Jounins as they jumped down scattering the crowd from around the bleeding and bloody mass of ripped clothing and flesh that was Naruto._

"_We are killing the demon,"_

"_He should not be allowed to live,"_

"_I am getting revenge for my mother and father" responded random people out of the crowd as the two ninjas walked toward Naruto. Thinking that they were here to help Naruto tried to get up and put his arms under him and started to push up._

"_Help me" he said weakly which would have gone unheard if the ninjas had not been as close as they where. Naruto's arms exploded in pain as he fell back down on his face as a kunai pierced both arms tearing through his small muscles._

"_And where do you think you're going demon and calling out for help too. DID YOU GIVE A DAMN WHEN YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND VILLAGEES OR DESTROY OUR HOMES HUH DID YOU," the ninja on the left asked as he kicked Naruto in the face breaking his nose smiling as Naruto cried out in pain._

"_Hey Nobu lets cut back and use small jutsu's on him so he can experience as much pain as he can before we kill him what do you say?" The only answer he got was his friends smile and his hands going through seals that he recognized as fire so he went through a different set himself._

_At the last moment Naruto got enough strength to look at his new attackers in the face to see a pair a all white eyes with bulging veins around them and a pair of red eyes with coma like marks in them, before he saw a small fire head his way. The crowd cheered as they heard the pain filled screams of the burning five year old and watched as the ninjas let him burn for a few seconds before the other ninja with the white eyes use a water blast on him which put out the flames and crushed him to the street a little more. Seeing that the 'demon' was wet, the other ninja with the red eyes went through another set of hand seals to get lightning charged to his hand before he placed it on Naruto and electrocuted him getting more pain filled screams before he finally passed out from to much pain and the loss of blood._

"_Ok let's end this" said the ninja with red eyes known as Nobu to his friend over the cheers of the crowd. _

_Five minutes earlier with the Sandaime Hokage._

_The Sandaime had just finished giving his speech and decided to go see what that other small crowd of villagers that left was up to. Summoning his ANBU he left atop the rooftops of the village at a steady pace traveling a good distance until he heard a loud angst filled scream in the voice of a child followed by an even louder cheer of a crowd._

'_Oh no please don't let this be what I think it is.' He thought as he sped up to his top speed followed semi-closely by his ANBU. As they got closer they could not help but smell a mix between burnt flesh and wet dog that almost made some of them lose the contents of their stomach. When they got to the area they looked down into an alley to see two Jounin standing around something and a crowd around them with smiles and insane looks of glee in the eyes. The Sandaime and the ANBU tried to see what they were looking at but from where they approached they could not get a good view. Only when one of the Jounin finished a set of hand seals and pulled a large boulder from the earth did one of them act. Throwing one of her shuriken into his arm as he began to bring it down he screamed in pain and moved causing his throw to be off which only hit part of his target then rolled to the end of the alley. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE AND WHO ARE YOU TO ATTACKING?" yelled the Sandaime as he and his ANBU jumped down surrounding the crowd and the two Jounins._

"_W...we have finally killed the demon Kyuubi Sandaime-sama, now we can all live in peace once again." The ninja said gaining more confidence as his little speech ended. 'No, it can't be, we are not all dead yet, he may still be alive'_

"_Weasel, Snake, you two check the boy now, as for you two Uchiha Nobu and Hyuuga Nemon you are hereby arrested on the charges of treason for attacking a Konoha citizen and violating the law I made by speaking of things forbidden out in the open." Sandaime said in a voice full of authority and restrained rage that left no room for questions as four ANBU members surrounded them placing them in custody and taking away their ninja gear and Hitai-ate. _

"_As such the penalty is death without trial, take them to Ibiki and tell him I said to torture and keep them alive for a whole month doing whatever he wants to. The rest of you, arrest any and all civilians that have any and I mean any physical evidence on them that connects them to being a part of this atrocity. Bring those with the evidence to Ibiki and the rest that are here put them in holding cells."_

"_WHAT? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE WE DESERVE TO BE HEROS," yelled the Hyuuga as he was being restrained hearing many in the crowd agree with him. _

"_HEROS? YOU ARE ALL IGNORANT AND PATHETIC FOOLS; YOU MAY HAVE JUST KILLED A GREAT HERO AND POSSIBLY SIGNED ALL OF OUR DEATHS IF HE DIES." _

"_Sandaime-sama he is still alive, just barely but I have a pulse although it is getting weaker by the minute." _

"_Get him to the hospital now."_

"_Sir I am afraid to move him let alone touch him it could very well kill him. There is no part on him that is without injury. His skin that is not broken and bleeding is burned to the point that if I touch him I could pull it right off."_

"_Now Weasel, go with her." _

_Without a response the female ANBU picked what could not be recognized as Naruto up and sped off to the hospital at their greatest speeds. All the while the female ANBU put two blood pills and one food pill down Naruto's throat and applied what medical knowledge she had to the bleeding form in her arms. Once they reached the hospital Weasel used a Fuuton (wind type) jutsu to blow the doors in as they raced up to the front counter knocking people out of their way. _

"_We need help fast, this child has not that much longer to live, please quickly." Said the female voice of the ANBU snake that cold have not been no older than 10._

"_Calm down Miss ANBU and tell me what happen and the child's name so that we can pull his medical file to learn his blood type and anything else we need. I need emergency room 13 prepped for surgery and regeneration stat and paged DR. Kosuki and his staff." The nurse said as four more nurses arrived to help out._

"_His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he was severely attacked by weapons and jutsu's both until the Hokage and we ANBU arrived to help him." Stated the short dark purple haired ANBU with the snake like mask as Naruto's blood continued to pour over her slowly making a pool at her feet._

"_Good I hope that little monster does us all a favor and dies. He deserved everything he got from those villagers and shinobi." The same nurse said as she stopped moving to help the small boy in the ANBU's arm along with those around her._

"_So you all are refusing to help the injured boy." Asked the weasel masked ANBU speaking for the first time eyeing them all._

"_Yes, who would want to help keep alive a little de...ugh?" She did not get to finish due to the blade of a katana sliding into her throat. The last thing she remembered was staring at a pair a cold black that flashed red once before going back to the cold black that they were. Before the other male and female nurses that refused to help could moved their heads fell to the floor with each have a look of shock across their face as their bodies crumpled to the floor. The only sound that was heard was the sound of a blade sliding back into the sheath on the back of the weasel masked ANBU._

"_What is all this? What are you doing killing members of the hospital?" Yelled a doctor running up with about five others trailing behind him, and looking around at the headless and bleeding bodies that littered the once clean floor of the emergency waiting room. Before either could respond he saw the bleeding mass of blonde haired and burnt and damage flesh in the female ANBU arms._

"_Good god Naruto what did they do to you this time, quickly follow me." 'This time?' ran through her head as she ran after the doctors to room 13 'how many times has this happened?' _

"_Place him on the table and please wait outside as we get to work." _

"_I would rather stay to make sure nothing happens to him or that there is no more damage done to him while he is in this state of helplessness." Snake said standing her ground as the doctor who spoke to her turned around while the others worked to cut away the rest of Naruto's clothes and clean the wounds as gently as they could._

"_I appreciate your concern miss because Kami knows the boy needs it but you may trust me. I am Dr. Kosuki and I have treated Naruto before when others want nothing more than to toss him in the trash, which has happened before. Please just trust me and wait outside the room while we work," Dr. Kosuki said turning back around to help treat the small boy who was near death. She was about to protest more until a firm hand grabbed her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up only to see the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi looking over at Naruto with un-hidden concern all across his face._

"_Don't worry Anko he is in the best hands that he can be in at a time like this come on and wait outside with me." Sarutobi brought her out of the room as the door closed and a red light went over it to signal and operation as in-progress and any and all disturbances were not welcome._

"_Hokage-sama that doctor said something earlier about Naruto that I wanted to know whether or not was true?"_

"_Let me guess he mentioned something about this not being the first time he has seen Naruto is this state and you want to know if he was just saying that?" Sarutobi look at her seeing her body go rigid and had to stifle a chuckle before he let out a long sigh feeling more his age at that moment than he has in a while._

"_What he said is correct Anko-chan this has not been the first time Naruto has faced these types of injuries at the hands of this village. Granted this has been the worse state afterwards but it is not the first."_

"_But why doesn't he have someone to take care of him he is only what five years old for Kami's sake, and to already have been through so much how does he take it all?" Anko said taking off her ANBU snake mask hiding it in her vest showing the Hokage her tear streaked creamy white face along with slight bloodshot purple eyes. Normally she would not have cried at all and simply brushed this type of thing off. Anko could not this time due to how close this hit home to her life in the very same village._

"_Unfortunately Anko-chan I cannot find anyone willing to take care of Naruto and those that I do find only stay long enough to try to kill him." Sarutobi paused as he heard her gasp at the thought of anyone willing to deceive all just to kill an innocent child._

"_As for how he takes it all I would say you already have the answer to that question since you go through similar things. Everything he goes through you go through Anko-chan except for the physical attacks since you are already a trained and seasoned Kunoichi. Why don't you go and get cleaned up and get some rest." _

"_I don't want to leave him yet Hokage-sama I want to make sure he is alright." Sarutobi could not help but grin at the way she responded to this whole situation, 'Naruto, Anko you two just might find someone precious to you when you too finally meet and who knows what can happen when you are older. _

"_He will be safe at the moment Anko-chan plus I am going to wait here to hear the diagnoses. So go ahead home and get cleaned up then you can come back here to visit him anytime before he wakes up, and if he does I will let you know." He said adding that last part as he saw her face fall thinking she would not be allowed near after he awoke._

"_Yes Hokage-sama." Anko said as she got up and slowly made her way out. _

"_Weasel" _

"_Yes Hokage-sama."_

"_I want ANBU posted 24/7 in surveillance both inside and outside on the roof and across the way watching his window is that clear?"_

"_Yes Sandaime sama" weasel said as left in a puff of smoke to carry out his orders. As a few hours went by the light finally went out as the exhausted doctors left. Walking out the room one by one with their coats covered in blood and sweat covering their faces._

_As Sarutobi walked into the room he noticed Dr. Kosuki writing on a chart as he was taking Naruto's vitals as of post surgery._

"_So what is the extent of the damage this time?" he asked fearing the worst. Before the Dr. responded he added one more thing to the chart before putting it in the slot at the end of the bed. Watching as the nurses came and went to clean up what was left of the mess from surgery._

"_My old friend this is by far the worst I have ever seen him. Sixty-five percent of his body had third degree burns on it. He had multiple stab wounds which we had to clear broken glass and pieces of wood out of. Two fractured vertebrae, three broken ribs a punctured lung, two compound fractures one in his left arm the other in his right leg. Which we noticed caused a fractured femur in his right leg. Also massive blood loss, and head trauma that we will not know the extent of until he wakes up if he wakes up. On top of it all he is suffering from malnutrition."_

_As the doctor listed all that was wrong with Naruto Sarutobi could not help but feel a huge weight fall upon him with every injury listed blaming him-self for most of it and going through tons of 'what if' possibilities. 'I wonder what she would do if she were here right now, ha probably destroy this whole village save a few and I would probably let her.'_

"_Is here anything good that will come of this Doctor?" _

"_Please cut the formalities old friend as for Naruto his bones and muscle are already on a slow healing period thanks to 'it', which would let his internal organ make a full recovery. The burn marks are already healing fast thanks to the burn cream given to us by Hyuuga Hiana. But I am afraid that his body is going to be forever scarred from this last attack. As for his mental health only time can tell I just hope for the best. Naruto has really been through too much for as young as he is already. And it just makes me mad that I am in here healing so many villagers that could have harmed him and I don't even know." _

"_Yes well all we can do is hope for the best. As for the village I have had enough, I am going to make a public execution of the two shinobis and the thirty villagers that participated in this last attack in a month's time." Sarutobi said with conviction and a face set in stone._

"_The village and Elder Council will not like that turn of events at all." Kosuki said knowing how most if not all of those on the council besides himself and a few others would oppose to that especially since it evolved around the Kyuubi's vassal Uzumaki Naruto._

_End Flashback_

Naruto remembered it all like it was yesterday as he threw away his trash and went to go brush his teeth. Once he had woken up and told the events that transpired and the people who helped him. He added them to his memory and asked if he could watch the execution of the thirty-two men and woman. At first the Sandaime Hokage was against it but after Naruto told him that it was either he watches it and gets his revenge that way or he holds onto the anger and destroys the village when he is older and stronger. After hearing that Sarutobi had a little concern thinking maybe Kyuubi may have had something to do with it. But after looking into Naruto's pained filled eyes he understood that it was all Naruto so he gave in. Afterward he got Naruto his own apartment and some books and training manuals since Naruto told him he wanted to become stronger so that he can protect himself if the event came up again. After the public execution of those who attacked Naruto was over there was no more physical attempts to harm him in any way. Instead the villagers aimed at his emotional state hoping to break him by refusing to sell him food and everyday needs and when they did he was horrendously overcharged. Wherever he went he was sent glares of hate and when he came home he only found his apartment to be trashed and damaged beyond complete repair. So from that day forward after his fifth birthday Naruto hid himself from the world behind a mask of a smile and dense stupidity learning all he could. While deep down he still felt as though a part of him was still missing and he was only half of what he could be. So Naruto finished up and headed to his door putting on his mask once more and moved to the open the door. Right as he went to open it 2 faces flashed in his vision causing his mask to slip. Naruto looked up to see his landlords wife looking at him so he quickly put his happy mask of ignorance back on and locked his door and left for the academy. It happened so fast the middle aged woman thought she was seeing things. '_Did I just see deep pain and sadness in his eyes and face, nope it can't be demons don't feel pain and can become sad right?'_ Little did she or Naruto know but a seed of doubt was planted on just who is Uzumaki Naruto. 


	3. Genin exams, Active seals, and Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any character in the Naruto-verse Kishimoto does.

AN: This is my first attempt at a story so reviews advice and criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored.

**Bold Demon talking**

_**Bold italic Demon thinking**_

_Italic someone thinking/ Flashback/ Emphasis _

Ascension to Kitsune

Chapter 3

As Naruto made his way to the academy for the Genin exams he could not help but wonder why he even tried anymore. '_It's not like I would even be welcomed in the ninja world anyway' _he thought as he continued to walk at a steady pace. Without even realizing it Naruto moved to dodge a rock that was coming towards his head. Still deep in thought he ignored all the hateful glares and comments spoken as he passed by random villagers. Naruto made it to the academy a little early. And being so deep in thought he kept walking until he came upon a lone swing hanging by a tree. Sitting down on the swing Naruto once again dived down into his thoughts on his life.

'_This place again huh, why did I come today I have failed the last two time so why. Every time I try it seems as though something is holding back my performance. My control sucks no matter what I do. I have tried the concentration technique and the leaf balancing that Sarutobi showed me. But it seems that even academy level and Genin chakra control training is too much for me.' _ As the time slowly went by Naruto found him self remembering the past for the second time today only this time it was right before his ninth birthday.

_Flashback begins_

"_I am here to see the old man secretary-san." Yelled a short blonde haired blue eye boy in an ugly bright orange jumpsuit. Naruto of course had his mask on showing a big fox-like grin he had perfected. As he ran up to the desk that was off to the side of the hall that lead to the Hokage's office._

"_Well the Hokage is to busy to bother with a brat like you, so get out of here demon before…."_

"_Oh I did not know that I was busy, as far as I know I don't have anything scheduled this morning at all." Sarutobi stated as he came up right behind the now scared chunnin secretary._

"_U...umm pa-pardon me Hokage-sama" the chunnin said bowing._

"_I just did not think you would want to be bothered by the Kyuu..."_

"_ANBU" Sarutobi said cutting him off before he could say too much._

"_Yes Hokage-sama" two masked shinobi said appearing in twin clouds of smoke. _

"_Take him to see Ibiki and have him reeducate this chunnin on how he is supposed to treat Children of this village. As for you Mizuki you are suspended from ninja duties for six months and after will only receive Genin pay for a year, now get him out of my sight."_

"_Yes Hokage-sama" the two said in unison as they disappeared in puffs of smoke with a red faced Mizuki. _

"_Now sorry you had to see that Naruto-kun, but what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."_

"_I just needed to talk to you about something," Naruto said grinning up at him._

"_Ok, ok come on ahead in my office." Sarutobi said leading Naruto to the Hokage's office. The office was nothing really special just a desk with stacks of paper on it with a few chairs around it and one big one behind it that looked pretty comfortable. _

_Although Naruto has been in the office plenty of times, he never really took the chance to look around. On the left wall were four pictures in a frame of wood that looked to be expensive but that was not what drew you to them. It was the faces in the pictures that demanded one to take the time to study. _

_From the left to the right were the Shodaime first Hokage of the hidden village of Konoha. He was known as the creator of the forest that surrounded the village since he had a Kekkei (bloodline) that allowed him to control the growth and creation of nature. Next to his photo was that of his brother the Nidaime second Hokage of Konoha and was said that his mastery of water went unrivaled by all. Next to them was their own student and current Hokage Sarutobi Kisai the Sandaime Hokage known for his nickname as the Kyoukan (professor). For his ingenious ways of making new jutsu's, mastery of the five elements and combining some of the five major elements to create even more destructive jutsu's._

_Next to the Sandaime's photo sat the last one on the wall and the youngest Hokage to ever be known to the shinobi world the Yondaime. Being known as the __Konoha no Kiroi Senko (Konoha Yellow Flash) from a technique he created and was the only one to be able to use it. The Yondaime became famous in the third great shinobi war, by single handedly defeating over three hundred Iwa (rock) shinobi on the battle field. Turning the tides and forcing the other nations to withdraw their forces in fear of his new technique the Hiraishin (speed flash) or Flying Thunder God to some._

_He was later know as the hero of the village for defeating the legendary nine tailed demon fox the Kyuubi no Kitsune, by sacrificing himself to Shinigami the God of Death. Naruto looked at that picture longer than the rest and found something that he could recognize but did not know what it was. _

_Filing that thought for a later time he turned his attention to the rest of the room noting a sliding door that lead off to a balcony that faced toward the Hokage Monument. Which was made up of the four faces of the past and present Hokage's carved into the mountain side. _

_On the wall to his right Naruto notice a metal door which led to a huge room filled with rows upon rows of shelves filled with scrolls. And items Naruto has never seen or heard existed in his eight years of living. Seeing where Naruto's attention was the Sarutobi calmly walked over to the vault door shutting it and going through a few hand seals faster than most can follow, while muttering something softly. As soon as he was done the vault door disappeared and in its place was an ordinary looking wall. _

"_So what did you want to discuss Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked taking his seat behind his desk motioning for Naruto to go ahead and start. When Naruto heard him speak, his smile dropped and in its place was the face of a calm, calculating, and knowledgeable face of a eight year old with dead, sad and pain filled eyes. Outside of his apartment this was the only place that he felt comfortable being himself. And the Sandaime Hokage was the only one he allowed and trusted to see his real face and know the real Naruto. _

"_Sarutobi-Ojiisan" (grandfather) Sarutobi could not help but chuckle at the use of title Naruto had given him. But it also made him smile on the inside that Naruto could see him in that light since he would consider Naruto as sort of a grandson. Seeing the perplexed expression on Naruto's face Sarutobi waved it off signaling for him to continue._

"_Well umm you see I want to be stronger so that I can protect myself if the time arises." _

"_Well then how about I put you in this years academy class. I know it is two years a head of time, but the quicker you learn the better." He was about to continue until he saw Naruto's eyes get sadder if that was possible. Knowing he wanted to say something he waited for Naruto to get his thoughts in order._

"_I don't think that is a good idea Ojiisan because no one in the village would want to teach me anything. I still would not know how to read write and count if it was not for you, and I think that if I went they would just try to hold me back. No one would sell me the books and scrolls that I need and I have not even tried to go to the library for fear of being kicked out." Sarutobi just sat there looking at Naruto after he finished talking going over what was just said and as bad as it is, what he said was most likely true._

'_What has become of this village? Are the people really so blind to not see a young child suffering right in front of their eyes.' _

"_I tell you what then" he said reaching into his desk pulling out a book to give Naruto._

"_Read this until you understand it and then go to the library I am sure you would not get kicked out. I know who works there and she is a good person, her name is Nara Yoshino." Naruto was not paying attention at all and instead he had flipped the pages to a random spot and started reading not understanding what he was reading. Trying to find out what had Naruto so entranced Sarutobi leaned forward to listen _

"…_.so well formed breast.' Shinta said to Kagome as her face became red. Shinta then bent his head down flicking his tongue across the nipple on her right breast before he started sucking getting a low moan out of Kagome. 'Please don't stop I..." With his face red Sarutobi quickly grabbed the book out of Naruto's hand putting it back in his desk and grabbing another one but reading the cover first._

'_Cough "Well um don't mind that one at all here is the book I want you to read." _

"_Why is your face all red Ojiisan?" Naruto said taking the book and reading the cover that read 'Introductions to the world of Shinobi.' Naruto opened the book looking at the index and spotted something which caught his interest 'Types of Jutsu' so he read the page number and skipped to it._

_Sarutobi look over at the clock seeing as it was only 8:00 in the morning knew he had nothing scheduled so he just sat back and watched Naruto settle himself on the only couch in the office and begin to read out of the book. Letting out a sigh the Sandaime Hokage look at his desk at the piles of paper work shaking his head and began another boring day of the office duties of a Hokage. _

_Naruto sat down on the couch getting comfortable and started reading out of the book he got trying to find out what this ninja business was all about. 'Despite what others may believe there are only five major types of jutsu that are used by shinobi's and one subpar type of Jutsu._

_This type is known as Kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu). Kinjutsu are forbidden techniques which are rated so due to the amount of chakra needed to perform them. This could prove deadly to the average shinobi or by the destructive force of the jutsu once preformed. They are also forbidden because some of the Jutsu's require a human sacrifice or are considered life threatening when preformed. Each different shinobi village has a set of Kinjutsu that are one of the villages most guarded secrets. They are kept in a scroll hidden away for all except the Hokage's and key shinobi's.' _

_Naruto looked up at the Hokage about to ask if they had this type of scroll. But seeing the Sandaime doing his paperwork and smoking on his pipe stopped him from interrupting. Instead he went back to reading having his judgment of whether he would go to the academy to become a shinobi started._

'_Ninjutsu is the art of using hand seals to control the flow of chakra blending it with the five major elements. These types of elemental jutsu's are as follows, _

_Katon: (fire) the creation and release of fire in a control form of attack, many have tried to control fire to the point of using it as a form of transportation or defense but all those who have tried have failed, either dieing in the attempt or becoming severely injured._

_Doton: (earth) the use of the earth as a part of an attack or defense which is the most used and can block most if not all physical attacks and can defend against three of the 5 elements. Cause's the most physical damage out of the five elements that are used by shinobi's. _

_Suiton: (water) the release or use of water for offense causing physical damage in the way of a crushing pressure. Can be used as a defense to block some physical attacks and is the best defense against Katon based attacks._

_Fuuton: (wind) the use or release of attacks based on wind. Fuuton jutsu's are manipulated through the use of weapons and/or jutsu based attacks that usually cut through the object in its path. Fuuton based attacks are the best used for interrupting or destroying other element based attacks since it can cut right trough them. The only elemental defense that may be able to stand up to a Fuuton based attack is Suiton defense but they will also fall from strong wind attacks._

"_Wow I would not mind being able to use all wind based attacks they rock" said an excited Naruto getting a small chuckle out of Sarutobi and a genuine smile since he was glad the village did not destroy all of Naruto's childish antics._

'_Last we come upon Raiton (lightning) based jutsu's. Raiton jutsu's and the hardest to learn since lightning is not the easiest to control. Raiton has many use's and is the best for attacking against any Doton based jutsu's both offense and defense._

_Next type of shinobi jutsu is Genjutsu which uses illusions to attack the mind and natural senses. Being able to trick or deceive the victim into believing things that would normally not exist while they get physically attacked. Stronger Genjutsu's can cause mental and/or physical damage depending on the shinobis understanding of the mind and Genjutsu. Some Genjutsu can be cast by those possessing the Doujutsu (eye techniques) of the Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limit) Sharingan (copy wheel eye) details of the bloodline can be found in the section of clan history._

_Fuuinjutsu (sealing techniques) are a type of shinobi art that contains or 'seals' items, chakra forms, elements, and live beings into scrolls objects and sometimes humans. The most used is a certain type of paper that was created with the use of charka. Fuuinjutsu's can also be used to add properties to different object like weapons or scrolls (i.e. exploding tags). It was later found out that Orochimaru an S class missing min was experimenting on the use of putting power and control seals on people. 'Information on Orochimaru can be found in the Konoha bingo book of missing ninja.'_

_The last two types of types of shinobi arts are that of Taijutsu (body techniques) and Kenjutsu (weapon techniques). Taijutsu are forms of fighting to cause physical damage to an object or person by use of the body and/or terrain. There are many different types of fighting forms and some fighting forms that can only be used by certain clans that have Kekkei Genkai to let them use it. For example the Byakugan (white eyes or evil eye) and the use of Gentle fist can only be used by the clan of the Hyuuga's. The Byakugan allows for them to see and attack the chakra coils and points in the body with the style of gentle fist.) More details of the bloodline can be found in the section of clan history._

_Last we have Kenjutsu which are forms of fighting with the use of different kinds of bladed weapons bound under stances and dance like movements to go through and around the natural defense of someone to injure, incapacitate, and/or cause death.'_

_Flashback ends_

Naruto had to think that if the Sandaime never gave him that book would he have even held any interest in becoming a shinobi at all. Shortly after that Naruto found himself in the library where he met Nara Yoshino which he later found out this year was the mother of his classmate Nara Shikamaru.

True to the Hokage's words she was nice and enjoyed Naruto's company and helped him out when she could. Yoshino was another person Naruto found out that he did not have to wear his mask around. Because Yoshino confronted Naruto one day about why he put up a front and showed people a person that he was not. Then after a long conversation (and convincing on Yoshino's part) Naruto finally opened up to her and told her most of his concerns. So as the years went by if Naruto was not training physically he could be found in the Hokage's office, or mostly in the library reading and learning anything he could and Yoshino felt that he should know.

Naruto lifted up his head to see that no body was outside the school grounds thinking that either it was still early or... He did not get to finish he thought since the bell rang signaling the start of the academy. _'Well that answers that question and it was nice to have someone tell me school was starting.'_ Naruto then let out a big sigh as he put his stupidity mask back on and made his way into the building known as the Konoha Ninja Academy of Genin Hopefuls.

"Nice of you to you join us Naruto, you would think this being your third attempt to graduate you would want to be on time." The chunnin ranked instructor know as Umuino Iruka said as Naruto came into the door getting a few snickers and words like _"dobe" (dunce) "baka" (idiot) and "dead last"_ from the class.

"AH HA WELL OF COURSE I CAME IRUKA SENSEI I AM GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE NO TEST WILL KEEP ME FROM IT." Naruto yelled as he struck a pose _'Kami I hate this mask I just want to bash all those smirking faces into the dirt.'_

"JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR SEAT" yelled Iruka right back as Naruto looked around to find a seat. Seeing his usual seat by the ever emotional brooding, arrogant, pompous assed Uchiha Sasuke taken by Yamanaka Ino and next to her Haruno Sakura Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief that he did not have to put up with that today.

Spotting a seat next to the shy and only likable Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata he made his way over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hello Hinata I have never really talked to you before or sat down next to you but I have noticed that you hold back a lot." Naruto said in a low voice so only she could hear because he knew that Inzuka Kiba liked to eavesdrop with his canine hearing. Hinata on the other hand had to fight down a blush and a faint that wanted to attack her since the object of her crush sat down right next to her. She got her hopes up but was only shot back down when she heard what he said.

'_Even Naruto thinks I am weak and useless.' _Naruto notice the sad and disappointed aura she let off so he continued.

"Although I see you hold back I know that you are very strong inside and have much strength. All you need is a little support and self confidence and you can become great. So if you want others to start to believe in you, you have to first believe in yourself. Do you understand Hinata?" Naruto said getting a surprised gasp out of Hinata.

She could not believe that Naruto would know so much of her inner turmoil by just looking at her. Hell she looked and watched him more than he did her but in a span of a few seconds he expressed some of her fears and faults and gave her advice. She looked over at him expecting to see his idiotic smile and face that she knew was a mask to hide his true self in, but had to choke down another gasp at what she saw.

Naruto had let his mask drop for her for a couple of seconds to show her that she was not the only one who felt pain and hid who they really were. Then like nothing ever happened it was back on and Naruto looked away from her putting his elbows on the desk and leaning forward so that his face was up against his hands hiding his mouth and the fact that he was speaking.

"Ha-hai N-Naruto-Kun I u-understand I will t-try t-to believe i-in m-myself t-to ma-m make myself b-better." Hinata said in a broken shy voice that he could barely hear. Letting out a sigh Naruto relaxed his posture even more before he continued.

"Hinata you can't try you just have to do. Grab a hold of something you believe in and dream for, and push yourself for that dream. I know you can do it Hinata and I believe you can because I see a lot of myself in you. The will to never give up even when times get too bad and you just want to cry and shut down but you keep going. Do not be afraid anymore there is a whole other ugly world out there and you need to be strong or you will not be able to last too long in it."

With that said Naruto put his head down and went to sleep waiting on Iruka to call his name so he can try but fail again and for the last time. Hinata on the other hand could not believe how wise Naruto just sounded. Giving her great advice and saying he believed in her, Hyuuga Hinata the failure of the great Hyuuga clan. A small fire of hope and determination was ignited in her at that moment. This would not be put out by anything or anyone since she now knows she has someone who believes in her. She could not be happier than that moment she shared with Naruto and as a single tear left her eye she bowed he head to Naruto.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Naruto-kun" she said with as much conviction as she could muster. Unseen by any Naruto let out his first small genuine smile that his face has seen in a long while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two other people sat and watched via a crystal ball the past events and could not help but have a few smiles of their own.

"He will grow up to be a fine man one of these days. But only if his heart stays true and is not corrupted and destroyed by these ignorant villagers and shinobi that can't see just who he really is."

"I totally agree with you Yoshino, and a fine man and great shinobi indeed if I can convince him to take that path." The Sandaime Hokage said to Nara Yoshino as they both watched and listened in on the classroom of the Genin hopefuls.

"So what did you call me here for Hokage-sama I know it is not to just watch these children. Although I am glad I got to see how my son sleeps in class being lazy. Even if he has passed I will have a word with him when he gets home." Sarutobi could not help but chuckle at Yoshino's antics over her lazy son.

"You are right I did not call you here just for that, what I have to tell you is something I have kept secret for a long while that involves you, your husband Shikaku and clan and a child's birth on a tragic night…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uzumaki come and take your test." Iruka said poking his head out of the next room as Sasuke came out with a forehead protector tied to his head and a smirk on his face.

"Don't mess up dobe even though for a no name clan and baka like you this test is the hardest thing you will ever do."

"Yeah you baka you can only dream to be as good as Sasuke-kun" screamed Sakura as Naruto lifted up his head.

"D-don't worry a-about them N-Naruto-kun you w-will do f-fine I am s-sure."

"Hinata I am grateful for your words of encouragement but this maybe the last time we see each other because I won't pass." Naruto said getting up and walking down to the testing room leaving behind a confused Hinata.

'_Is this the real Naruto what has he been trough to make him not want to pass. I have to find out so I can help him. I will find out.' _

As Naruto walked in the testing room he could not help but pause at who he saw. The chunnin from his past Mizuki the one who called him a demon and was taken away to this Ibiki guy, and if Naruto was correct he was looking to get revenge.

"Ok Naruto all you have to do is pass the three tests we have and you will become a Genin. The first is kunai and shuriken throwing.

Seeing that target at the end of the classroom it is approximately twenty meters away so pick up five shuriken and five kunai and try to hit it." Naruto did just that and took aim and threw the shuriken all at once with three hitting the target and the other two hitting around it. Next he threw the kunai in rapid succession hitting the target four times and having the fifth one land just below.

"Ok not too bad, now I want you to henge (body change illusion) into an exact copy of me or Mizuki and if you do that perverted jutsu you will automatically fail."

"Ah come on Iruka sensei it is a great jutsu but fine if you want to be a stick in the mud then **HENGE**!" Naruto yelled turning into an exact copy of Mizuki and when asked to turn around he did and upon his back was a sign that read _'I was tortured by Morino Ibiki and I liked it.'_

"Why you little De…"

"That is enough Naruto this is not a laughing matter and since you added that you don't pass this part." Iruka half yelled hitting a laughing Naruto on the head causing the henge to falter.

"Awe come on Iruka sensei you have to admit that was great and plus I do pass that part look at his back." Naruto said with a big smile on his face. Mizuki then turned around and right there on his back in the same spot was the sign.

"How did oh never mind just make 3 bunshin (Illusionary clones) and you pass." Iruka said with a little giggle in his voice that caused Mizuki to just get angrier.

'_I will have my payback soon enough you little demon, you can fool all these others but I know you are just waiting for the right time to strike. I will get you for that torture and humiliation from last time just you wait.'_

'_Ok here we go time to try and fail just like all the other times.'_

"**BUNSHIN**" Naruto yelled as a lot of smoke appeared and as the smoke cleared there on the ground laid a pair of pale sickly looking Naruto clones.

"AH what the hell is that Naruto? YOU FAIL!"

"Come on Iruka I am sure we can let him pass he did make 2 clones this time." Mizuki said playing his part to try to get on Naruto's good side, but his efforts were lost because Naruto was once again wondering why he did not feel right as his chakra formed in his body and his mind felt half dead like it always does.

"I am sorry Naruto, and you know the rules Mizuki they have to perform three flawless bunshin and plus this would be playing favorites. All the other children made at least three and Naruto could not make even one complete one, but don't worry Naruto I am sure you will get it next year." Iruka said with a small smile not noticing the smirk on Mizuki's face. Both of their grins fell at Naruto's next statement because they never thought they would hear it coming from him.

"There will be no next time I am not coming back to the academy I no longer wish to become a shinobi," and with that Naruto walked out the room never noticing the two shocked faces he left behind.

'_Chikushou (damn) now what am I going to do oh wait this just might work out.' _

'_What was that about Naruto surely you have not given up it is not like you or is it. I will have to find out later'_ were the thoughts that ran through the two chunnin's head as Naruto left the room.

As for Naruto he did not even bother going back to class instead he found himself back in front of the swing that he always sat at to watch as all the other kids played around with their friends when all he had was silence and the wind. Letting out a sigh as he sat down he could not help but remember a quote that Yoshino had told him and he had never grasped the meaning until a year later of being in the library. _'Silence the true friend that never betrays.'_

Off in the distance he heard the happy voices of the new Genin's and their proud parents as they greeted them coming out of the building.

"Hey isn't that the De..."

"Shhh you know we are not allowed to speak of that remember what happened seven years ago."

"I am glad he did not pass, could you imagine what could happen if they let _him_ become a shinobi."

"Yeah I hate to think about it, it always scares me." Were some of the words carried over to him through the wind putting another crack in the mask that he wore everyday.

Yoshino was in that crowd and could not believe the nerve these people had. Given the news she just got from the Hokage it made he madder and her allegiance and faith to the village slip even farther. She was just about to go over and talk to Naruto when she spotted one of their instructors head over to _'comfort' _him.

'_Well at least someone else can see his pain and plus I have to go tell Shikaku what I was told, I leave you in good hands Naruto'_ she thought as she walked away with Shikamaru, oh how wrong she was.

'_Ok I can do this all I have to do is stand near him and talk friendly for just a few seconds, maybe even touch him.'_ Mizuki thought as a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of willingly touching the _'Demon'_

"Oh hey Naruto do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?'' When he did not get a response he figured it was a yes and continued on.

"Well I do have some good news for you and don't mind Iruka he was just..."

"What do you want Mizuki I know you would not be talking to me unless you were forced to or want something so what do you want, and hurry up I want to be away for here."

'_Why you little demon spawned…calm down Mizuki we will get him later.'_ Mizuki thought with a smirk as Naruto looked up at him. So Mizuki told him all about a way to become stronger, get the Scroll of seals, its location and where to meet him and at what time.

'_I know he is lying and just wants it for himself so I will do it to test myself and learn something's before I turn him in.'_ With that Naruto agreed and waited until Mizuki was out of sight hearing him chuckle the whole time. Little did any one of them know but someone else watched and heard the whole conversation.

Hinata sat there listening to the whole thing and after Mizuki left she was going to confront Naruto in hopes to convince him that it was a trick. As soon as she decided to move she watched as Naruto just fazed out like he was just a ghost and disappeared.

'_What was that? Was that a jutsu_?' she thought amazed, then her eyes shot open as she pictured Naruto's smirking face as he left.

"What are you up to Naruto-kun?" Hinata said to herself leaving to go find Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night we find Naruto moving throughout the shadows of the Hokage Tower feeling oddly comfortable in them using a henge to make his clothes all black but with the addition of a black facemask that covered everything from his nose on down to his neck and black scarf that hid his hair. Two items Naruto had gotten himself a year prior to go with his Henged clothes for pulling pranks at night. So that his victims would not find him out until in the morning while he was long gone.

As he made his way to the Hokage's office true to Mizuki's word at that exact time both ANBU members guarding the door walked off to go on a short patrol route. Once they were out of sight Naruto quickly made his way into the office and too his luck the Sandaime was just coming out of the scroll chamber.

"Oh and what do I owe this visit for Naruto-kun and why are you dressed and Henge like that?"

"Sorry about this old man but I will explain later, **Oiroke no Jutsu**," (sexy centerfold technique) with that Naruto turned into his sexy female naked version hiding the most private parts by thin wisps of smoke leaving nothing to the imagination. As soon as _'Naruko'_ blew a kiss to Sarutobi that was all he could take and soon flew off with his nose gushing blood as he hit the wall behind him knocking himself out.

"Ha it does not pay to be a pervert Ojiisan" Naruto said back to his black clothed Henge form and made his way into the scroll vault.

'_WOW boy would I love to have access to this room, ok Scroll of seals if I were you where would I be?'_ Naruto thought as he ran around looking for it. He soon came upon the last shelf and saw a huge scroll with the label _'forbidden'_ on it.

'_Ah there you are and where do I remember reading about that once, oh well not important'_ Naruto thought as he strapped it to his back. Naruto was about to leave when two other scrolls caught his attention.

'_Hmm the Seal for the Kyuubi, I wonder what that is about and why does this one have the same type of spiral that Sarutobi Ojiisan always wanted me to put on my clothes. Oh well mine as well take them both I can always find out later.'_ Naruto thought strapping the larger one with the spiral to his leg under his pants while he pocketed the one with the Seal for the Kyuubi and made his way out the vault.

'_Nice I have thirty more seconds before the ANBU get back better make a quick note to the Hokage, naw on second thought I better just get out of here.'_ Naruto soon made his way out of the office and back the way he came using the shadows again getting that feeling of comfort while in then. He soon made his way out of the building and to the forest away from his meeting place with Mizuki.

Naruto sat there panting as he rolled back up the Forbidden scroll of seals and sat it back against the tree trying to catch his breath. His Henged clothes now back to normal but torn and dirty from practicing the jutsu in the scroll and his black scarf lying next to him in shredded pieces he thought over all the jutsu he was able to learn. Those that he could not learn he memorized how to learn for later use when he had better chakra control. Naruto was jarred from his mind as he heard a twig snap and a sent of cinnamon and roses hit his nose.

"Come on out I already heard you and plus you are downwind and I have your scent…Hinata." Naruto said with a small grin on his face but it could not be seen due to his facemask.

"I heard what Mizuki told you today after class and I know it was tricks so please tell me you did not take the scroll?"

"Well I can see my words to you earlier have given you a little more confidence since you are not stuttering. Also yes I also knew it was a trick I just went along with it to bring him out in the open and turn him in." Naruto said making Hinata blush at the beginning of his words.

"Um well I am not stuttering because I feel very comfortable around you" Hinata said in a quieter voice blushing more and making Naruto smile again though it went unseen.

"Well I thank you for your concern over me, and for being comfortable but…quick hide Hinata." Naruto said picking up the sound of movement right before Hinata did and as soon as she was out of sight Iruka jumped down from the trees.

"NARUTO DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU HAVE ALL THE SHINOBIS OUT LOOKING FOR YOU, EXPLAIN YOUR-SELF?" demanded Iruka towering over Naruto's small frame. Adopting his mask again Naruto began waving his arms around.

"Do I pass now I learned a technique out of the scroll so do I pass?" Naruto said jumping around acting like an idiot.

"Calm down" Iruka said hitting him on top of his head before continuing.

"Now what is this nonsense about you passing?"

"Well Mizuki sensei told me after the test that you said that if I got this scroll" Naruto stated patting the scroll that was now strapped to his back again.

"And learned at least one technique you would let me pass. So do I pass now or do you want to see it first?"

'_Mizuki'_ thought Iruka.

"Aww Iruka I knew you would find him now Naruto give me the scroll." Mizuki said landing on a branch above them.

"No Naruto don't give it to him he tricked you into getting the scroll, guard it with your..." he did not get to finish as he had to dodge multiple shuriken thrown at him which hit him in his arms and legs also pinning him to a tree by his clothes.

"Shut up it looks like I will have to kill you first, but before I do that. How would you Naruto like to learn an S class secret about yourself that you are not supposed to know?"

"What are you talking about what secret?" Naruto asked his interest gained for that moment.

"No Mizuki you are not allowed to talk about it." Mizuki just smiled Iruka was playing right along and he did not even know it. Things could not have worked out any better, first he would destroy the demon mentally and emotionally and then finally physically.

"You see even Iruka does not want you to know this secret."

"WHAT SECRET JUST TELL ME ALREADY" Naruto yelled getting upset but not knowing exactly why.

"Don't do this Mizuki." Iruka pleaded only to have Mizuki laugh before he continued.

"The S class secret about the truth of the night the Kyuubi attacked." Mizuki said getting a gasp out of Hinata that went unheard of by all and Naruto's eyes widening.

"You see what you learned in school about the Yondaime killing the Kyuubi no Kitsune by sacrificing himself is a lie. Because no human can truly kill a demon of the Kyuubi's power and strength, so he did the next best thing. He sealed the demon into a new born baby. Sacrificing himself to Shinigami to do it, and guess what you are that child Naruto. YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX REBORN MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. NOW DIE."

Mizuki yelled throwing a Fuusha (windmill) shuriken at a frozen Naruto. Naruto himself was frozen as everything Mizuki told him held truth as the puzzle pieces started falling into place. The reasons for the beatings and terrible treatment at the hands of the villagers were answered in the span of a few seconds. All the times he was glared at, and spit upon, or refused entrance to food and clothing stores. And why all the parents yelled at him to stay away from their children were answered along with it. If Mizuki was right then he did deserve all of what was done to him.

Naruto was so deep in his shock and mind that he never notices the Fuusha shuriken headed his way nor hear Iruka as he called out his name and jump in front of him. When the warm liquid of blood splashed against his face he barely heard what Iruka was saying. The only part that got through to Naruto as Iruka and Mizuki were arguing was the fact that he once saw him as a demon but found out he was just a regular boy.

Then it all clicked and the last puzzle fell in place. If the Yondaime _sealed_ the Kyuubi into him then that would mean they were separate and he was just the fox's jailor, not the fox himself. That was when shock turned to sadness that they all knew he was just a boy and still treated him that way. Sadness turned to pity for the village and their ignorance, pity turned to hate then to anger at the village just for that same reason.

'_They knew they all knew and still I am treated as lower than shit'_ then his anger turned to fury at that last thought as he started charging his chakra.

"Why do you defend him when he killed your parents huh?"

"I defend him because he is Uzumaki Naruto the hero the Yondaime told us about for keeping the real killer at bay."

"Then die in your Kyuubi loving stupidity Iruka" Mizuki said throwing his last Fuusha shuriken at a badly injured Iruka who could not dodge it in time.

'_So this is how it ends huh I am sorry Naruto for not being there for you when I could ha...'_

"IRUKA-SENSEI" was heard as it broke him out of his thoughts. As the voice and body of Hyuuga Hinata came from out of the shadow to tackle him just in time getting a deep gash on her thigh as the Fuusha shuriken hit her.

"Aaawwww" she screamed as she hit the ground rolling.

"Another brat oh well at least I can make money off her eyes when I get out of he…" All of their attention was shot to a growing source of power that had the ground around them shaking and the wind blowing due to pure chakra. Naruto himself was still stuck within his mind until he heard a familiar voice yell out and then let out a scream out in pain. That scream and the scent of cinnamon and roses snapped him back to the present as his chakra gave one big push before calming down. He then looked up at Mizuki and smirked under his mask at his flinch.

"You hurt someone who tried to defend me and then you hurt a young girl who came to help, but your biggest mistake was trying to kill me." Mizuki did not like the look that was in Naruto's eyes they were without any emotion just dead and cold blue eyes.

"Yeah so, what are you going to do about it that little show does not scare me I know that is all a dead last idiot like you can do I will kill you with one hit." Mizuki said trying to gauge what kind of threat Naruto really was.

"One hit huh well let me show you a few new things I learned today. **Kage bunshin no jutsu**." he said and without the use of hand seals as three other Naruto's appeared standing next to him. Sending them a signal via mind link Naruto and two clones ran after Mizuki going up into the trees.

When they got close the two clones held back and started doing hand seals while Naruto engaged him in Taijutsu sending a kick to Mizuki's gut with his left leg as he landed on the branch in front of him. Being a seasoned chunnin Mizuki saw the kick coming and moved to block it. Naruto smirked as he pulled back on the kick and jumped off his right leg spinning to his right in mid air. Only to hit a surprised Mizuki on the right side of his face sending him crashing down to the forest floor below. Right before the kick hit Mizuki, Naruto's clones finished their hand seals.

"**Katon; flame dragon blast**" and combined both dragons of white and blue fire to create an even bigger one. With a loud roar the fire dragon flew straight at Mizuki as the clones disappeared having used all their chakra in the attacks. Mizuki barely got out of the way of the full blast before the fire exploded upon contact sending Mizuki rolling on the ground with his right side badly burned and smoking.

"ARRRRRRRRR YOU FLILTY DEMON HOW DARE YOU, I WILL KILL YOU! I KNOW YOUR GAME NOW, YOU ARE JUST TOO AFRAID TO FACE ME YOUR SELF." Mizuki yelled as he grabbed his only non-melted kunai in his left hand. Mizuki then ran towards the only Naruto that has not attacked. Thinking that this Naruto was the real one, and he was just too afraid to attack in fear of getting hurt. Mizuki pulled back his arm getting ready to strike down Naruto but right before he could Naruto smirked.

"Boom"

Iruka shielded Hinata from most of the blast because although she technically was a ninja now she was still under his charge. Just like the rest of the Genin until the following week when he turned them over to their Jounin Sensei's. As for Mizuki he has never felt as much pain as he was now in, when the clone exploded all he saw was a bright light and felt the searing heat as his body was ripped apart and burned before loosing his life never to feel anything again.

"**Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no jutsu** (exploding shadow clone) success" Naruto said as he walked over to Iruka who was busy rewrapping a bandage across the gash in Hinata's leg.

"Iruka-sensei, Hinata are you two alright?"

"Yes Naruto we are come over here and close your eyes." Not to sure what to expect Naruto followed what he was told to do then heard and felt something being tide to his forehead.

"Ok you can open them." The first thing that Naruto noticed when he opened his eyes was the smiling faces of both Hinata and Iruka then he noticed the missing forehead protector of Iruka.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass the Genin exams." Naruto had a small sad smile on his face that again went unnoticed by both as he reached up and untied the forehead protector and held it in his hands as he stared at it.

"Hinata do you hate me now that you know I am the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Afraid for the worst Naruto did not expect Hinata to reach up and pull his mask down running her fingers across his whiskered cheek. Before kissing him lightly right on them and then pulled up his mask over his shocked face giggling.

"No Naruto-kun I don't. You believed in me and saw me for who I am so I will do the same for you as I will always be a friend to you."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a slight bow of his head.

"So Naruto what is the first thing you are going to do now that you are a Shinobi of Konoha?" Iruka asked and it was not until the words came out of his mouth that he knew it was the wrong thing to say at the moment.

"The first thing I will do is quit I do not wish to become a protector of a village where no one cares for me besides Hinata-chan Kisai-Ojiisan and Yoshino-san. They would rather see me burn at the stake then wear the forehead protector." Naruto said handing it back to Iruka before standing up and un-strapping the scroll of seals handing it over to Iruka before walking away.

"Please give that to Hokage-jiji and explain to him the events of this night and take care of Hinata. I can feel the ANBU coming closer as we speak I am tired and I need to think."

"But why Naruto I don't understand, and why am I not on your list for people that care for you." Turning around Naruto responded before fading out until the only thing that lingered was his voice.

"If you really cared Iruka-sensei then you would have helped me learn better and train in the proper way instead of ridiculing me and making fun of me to the expense of the laughter in class."

'_He's right I did do nothing but make fun of him and take him out for ramen sometimes never really caring about the boy who was suffering right in front of me.' _

'_How does he do that?' _were the last thoughts they had as the ANBU arrived demanding to know what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So now he knows and no longer wishes to be a shinobi. I need to talked to him before he opens those other two scrolls and then maybe I can convince him to reconsider. Konoha needs that boy as an ally in the future and the ignorant fools make it harder to keep him everyday. For now I will let him rest and talk to him once he wakes up"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto phased back in right behind his front door and started walking to his bedroom feeling slightly dizzy. When he reached the foot of his bed Naruto cried out in pain as his whole body and mind exploded in pain and the last thing he noticed before passing out. Was that even in pain his mind felt as though things were being added and it was clearing up.


	4. Understanding, Genin teams and new bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any character in the Naruto-verse Kishimoto does.

AN: This is my first attempt at a story so reviews advice and criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored.

**Bold Demon talking**

_**Bold italic Demon thinking/Angry Naruto talking/ YELLING**_

_Italic someone thinking/ Flashback _

Ascension to Kitsune

Chapter 4 Understanding, Genin teams, and new bonds

It has been a full day and two nights since the incident with Mizuki and Naruto so the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was a little worried. Since he has seen nor heard of any sign that Naruto has been about. It was the tenth time this Sunday morning that he had paced around his office waiting for Naruto to walk in demanding answers, but so far it was not so.

'What could be taking him I know he has found out a lot and…oh wait he knows, and the seal, how could I forget?'

"Wolf?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" said a male ANBU as he appeared kneeling down in front of Sarutobi.

"Get me Nara Yoshino here right away and get two squads of ANBU over to Uzumaki Naruto's place to only observe and follow him should he leave his residence. I do not want them to be detected at all do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama right away," the Wolf masked ANBU said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke to go carry out his orders.

'I hope everything is ok and you are still you Naruto since one seal has been activated and the other has been destroyed.'

"You called Sarutobi-sama?" Yoshino said breathing slightly hard since she came here as fast as she could. With all the things that have happened and what she has been told she did not want to take the chance to miss anything, especially if it has to do with _him_.

"Yes I would like you to go to Naruto's apartment and find out if he is there. If he is bring him to me here with no detours unless it is of the direst need. Also tell him to bring the scrolls; he will know once you tell him."

"Yes Hokage-sama" Yoshino said with a bow as she left in a swirl of leaves. Yoshino arrived a few minutes later in front of the apartment complex that Naruto was supposed to stay in and walked in to the front desk where sat a middle aged woman.

"Excuse me I am looking for the apartment number for an Uzumaki Naruto." The lady behind the desk looked up at the sound of her voice being deep in thought about the current resident that was asked for. At first anger flashed across her face but was quickly replaced by confusion and then sadness.

"Umm yes Uzumaki lets see ah here it is the…._boys_ room is 13c which is found on the top floor, go ahead and take the stairs to your left and you should be right on his hallway."

Yoshino paused before thanking her wondering what could be bothering her and why it seems she was unsure of calling him a boy but let it pass until she was stopped.

"Umm excuse me Miss…" "Yoshino, Nara Yoshino." "Ah yes Nara-san I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?"

"Well I will try as best as I can." She said not sure what this lady wanted but by the expression on the lady's face she could tell whatever it was it was bothering her a lot.

"Yes, well since you are going to see that boy I thought that you must know him a bit. You are his only visitor he has had since the only other time was years ago when the Hokage got him the apartment. What I am trying to ask is what everyone says about him is true. Because a few days ago I saw real pain in his face before he hid it behind that smile he always wears. Do you know if that pain was real?" Yoshino at first was confused but as the woman continued to speak she did all she could to hold in her grin.

"Let me say this, if you had a son and something was forced on him at birth that he had no control over. And as the years went by he received more hate and abuse in a day that most receive in a life time. Do you think he would be able to smile all the time and not feel pain?"

"Oh Kami what have we done?"

Yoshino then left as the older woman put her face in her hand mumbling something over and over again.

'It may be only one Naruto but I think the more people that see your pain the better it will be in the long run. I just hope it is not too late and you have not closed yourself off.' She thought as she made her way up the stairs to the third floor.

Once she got there she continued down the hall until she stood in front of 13c the seven year long residence of one Uzumaki Naruto. Not thinking anything she tried the door and too her surprise it was not locked. 'Has things really gotten so bad Naruto that you leave your door open knowing that someone would take the opportunity to end your life. Well not anymore I have been a safe haven for you in the past, and now that I know who you truly are I will try to do more for you. You deserve more than this village could possibly give you and then some. I just really hope it is not to late.'

Yoshino then walked into his apartment noticing the state that it was currently in. Naruto had kept it fairly clean and free of junk across the floor but that was not what had caught her attention. The walls all had holes that were caused by either a body part or some form of weapon. Looking over at his bookshelf she noticed some of the books she had given him in the past had burn marks on the covers and the edges of the pages were burned as well. Upon closer inspection the shelf it self and the wall behind it had scorched marks that were smeared. Like someone tried to clean it as best as they could. 'No wonder after those first few books you refused to take anymore home with you, why did you not tell me Naruto.'

Continuing on she walked to the hallway that led to his room and looking to her right into the kitchen she notice that although it was clean there had to be just about the same amount damage. Shaking her head she paused outside his room as she gathered herself for what she knew would be the worst room.

"Naruto-kun" she said softly as she slightly knocked on his door. Getting no answer after a few seconds Yoshino opened her door and gasped as her jaw dropped and eyes widening with sadness threatening to overwhelm her. For on the walls in blood red were words like 'Demon' 'Hell spawn' 'Die' or 'Leave' with more holes and gash marks than both the two rooms outside his combined. She then looked down to see Naruto in ripped and tattered clothing that had bloodstains on it and dried blood all around him. Panicking and fearing the worst she dropped down to her knees and released the tears that she could no longer hold back asking herself 'why'. As a little realization hit her, on just how bad Naruto may have had it if this room was any indication to go by. Then she saw his leg twitch as a moan drifted to her ears, so she placed her hands down to get up and moved to him but stopped when she felt a rock with a paper attached to it.

Curiosity perked she grabbed it and brought it up to her face and pulled the paper off and read it. '_Get out of this village demon you are not welcome.'_ Not believing what she just read she looked up to see another one she grabbed it and read, _'Do us all a favor and kill yourself monster you are corrupting the air we breathe.'_

Looking around some more she noticed the holes in his window and then her eyes fell on his dresser or rather what was in the third open drawer. Moving over to it she opened it to only stare in disbelief as the whole thing was filled to the top with more rocks and what she knew were more hate notes. Hoping that was it she opened the last two drawers only to find the same things.

"After reading the first couple I stopped figuring they were all pretty much about the same things. Most of them are very old and from the time when I first moved in here the rest are fairly new."

Startled by a voice she did notrecognize, Yoshino turned around then jumped up and back up pulling out a kunai getting into a defensive stance looking at the one that had spoken.

"Na-Naruto, is that you?"

"Yes who else would it be I am the only one who has the Kyuubi sealed into him isn't that right Nara-san?"

Taken aback by his sharp tone of voice Yoshino did not even register that he knew about the Kyuubi.

"What happened to you Naruto-kun? You, you look different and you're taller."

"Huh" was the only reply he could give as he walked towards the bathroom to his mirror.

On the way there he could not help but notice that his body felt a little restricted but lighter and his movement a little more agile and balanced which could only be due to years of training. His mind was also a lot clearer and he could remember everything he has learned or read like he just got finished learning them. His vision was sharper, clearer and he could see things in greater detail although he wished it was not his apartment he could see with the state it was in. Sounds came to him that he was sure he could not hear just the days before like the dripping sound of his leaky shower faucet, and he could smell the mildew and rust odors so clear it almost made him sick.

When Naruto looked up into the mirror his heart stopped because staring right back at him was not the same eyes that he was used to looking at everyday in the morning. Staring back at him was a pair of almond shaped eye sockets that had a dark outline with darker amethyst colored eyes, with slits running down the middle where his pupil used to be. On closer inspection the slit in his eyes was not black in color but were a maroon color that seemed to draw the light into them with no escape. Even though his eyes changed physically they still reflected a deep sadness and pain that no amount of healing he knew could fix, or at least not anymore. The only thing that was different about his eyes when you looked into them was the fact that they no longer held any warmth, but a coldness that could make a seasoned warrior pause. His ears a little longer and were also pointed with tuffs and golden hair at the very tips; it would be almost unnoticeable unless you knew what to look for or his hair was not covering his ears.

Looking over the rest of his face he noticed that his hair albeit still spiky was longer, thicker, and if possible more untamed. His hair color was also darker; it had a reddish tent that made his hair look more golden then the sunshine blonde he always had. Afraid of what he might find Naruto reached up to pull his mask down but stopped halfway there looking at his fingers.

They were slightly longer and had claws instead of nails panicking on what it could mean Naruto willed them to go away and too his surprise his claws retreated into his fingers. Making note of it Naruto willed them back outand out of the middle of his nails claws came again, satisfied Naruto retracted them back and proceeded to pull down his mask.

Yoshino did not know what to make of this Naruto he looked and sounded different than the last time she saw him which was just two day ago. 'Even the way he talked to me when he said…oh Kami how did he find out he is not supposed to know. Oh well no sense dwelling on that fact now, I have to get him to the Hokage so we both can figure out what is going on.' Yoshino thought as she made her way to get Naruto. She walked into the bathroom just as he pulled down his mask and once again a gasp escaped her lips.

"So I am a demon" Naruto said as he looked at the lower part of his face. Naruto's baby fat was all gone showing an angular shaped jaw line. Where the three thin whisker marks were now stood thicker and darker whisker marks that had a jagged look to them. On top of that his canines were now sharper and longer hanging just over his bottom lip.

"No Naruto-kun you are not a Demon you..."

"_**LOOK AT ME…..**_do I even look human at all. Everyone was right I am just a monster."Naruto said quietly at the end dropping his head. Yoshino then grabbed Naruto into a hug which he stiffened at since he has never had a hug let alone any other person to person contact before.

After a minute or two he relaxed in the hug and held her back in a tight squeeze burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"Its ok Naruto you are not alone go ahead and let it out" and so for the first time since the night of his fifth birthday Naruto cried. Yoshino's motherly instincts took over and she started rubbing his back whispering things to comfort him but she did not know what to really say to him so she just spoke to him.

"Shh Naruto it will all work out, you are not a monster and those that you let help you with your pain and see behind the mask will also learn to care for you like Sarutobi and myself." She was about to go on but Naruto started to speak so softly she had to strain to hear him.

"When I was younger I heard this song that seemed to be made just for me and at the same time mock me, but I remembered it anyway. On nights that I came close to just ending it all or crying I would just look up at the moon and sing a part of that song that seemed to stay with me the most."

Naruto paused and pulled away from Yoshino walking back into his room before stopping in the middle of his room looking around remembering all the hate he has endured since he could remember. Yoshino was about to asked him about the song he mentioned but stopped as she heard a soft and gentle voice start singing.

"Can anybody out there hear me, cause I can't seem to hear myself?

Can anybody out there see me, cause I can't seem to see myself?

There's gotta be a heaven somewhere; can you save me from this hell?

Can anybody out there feel me, cause I can't seem to feel myself?

I'm losing my way, keep losing my way, keep losing my way; can you help me find my way?"

Naruto stopped and turned around to look at Yoshino with a guarded expression and spoke before she could respond.

"Of course the moon never answered back but it was the only thing that was a constant part of my life no matter what when I looked for it, it was always there waiting on me. But no more I will no longer sit back and let this village run over me I refuse to be weak any longer. Today was the last time I show any weakness."

"Naruto crying is not a weakness, it just proves that you are human and still have a heart. Also Naruto when was the last time you almost gave in and had to sing that song?" Not knowing what she was getting at he told her two months past, but did not tell her that if he did not pass out when he came back the other night he might have given in completely.

"Well we have spent as much time as necessarily now go on a get in the shower and get cleaned up before we get you some new clothes, because you have an important meeting with the Hokage." _'I will not tell him what it is about because then he would want to go straight there. Plus this is long overdue for him getting proper things.' _With that Yoshino left his room closing the door and giving him some privacy.

It was fifteen minutes later that Naruto came out in the only thing he had that fit which was a grey sweat set. He had found it when he was younger fairly new but it was really big. So he took it with him to wash and until this morning could not fit in it so it would have to work for now. Naruto had his facemask back in place covering the lower half of his face from his nose on down. He had his hair falling down around his face and back since it now reached the bottom of his shoulder blades.

Yoshino looked up when he came in and could not help her eyes widening at his sight. Standing at five feet and four inches for a twelve year old was a good height, and she could tell that either he would be tall when he got older or reach just above the average height of five foot eight. His dark golden locks hung down reminding her of a dear lost friend and brother-in-law with two thick locks coming down on the sides of his face. While the top of his head was spiky and untamed letting some of his hair to fall over his forehead while the rest hung down open in the back. She could not tell what his body was but from the little bit she saw earlier she could tell he had hard muscles only obtained trough rigorous training.

"Here take this and tie the back of your hair in it." She said handing him her black silk ribbon that she had holding her hair up.

Naruto took the ribbon and did as he was told and then looked back up letting her know he was ready to go. Yoshino smirked as she looked at his relax yet guarded posture and knew he would be in trouble later.

"You're going to have to beat the entire fan girls club off of you pretty soon with the way you look now."

"That won't be necessary when all I have to do is tell them my name and they would lose interest." Yoshino could only drop her smile at that but could not tell if it was because of the type of attitude the village forced upon him. Or whether the simple fact of what he said was most likely true.

"Anyway Naruto lets go, oh and before I forget Sandaime-sama wanted you to bring the 'scrolls' or what ever, he said you would understand." Naruto nodded knowing exactly what was meant and went back into his room to get the two scrolls, and put them into the front pocket opening of his sweat top before coming back out.

"Ok we can go now to this store of yours but I am sure they won't let me in I have been to everyone of them."

"Oh he will trust me and I don't think you met him yet or you would know you could go into his store." Not willing to start an argument Naruto decided to just go out followed closely by Yoshino.

Once they got down to the main lobby Yoshino told Naruto to go and wait for her outside because she forgot something. Not thinking anything of it he did as was asked and went outside but was immediately put on guard as he noticed at least eight ANBU in the area. 'Yes you do have a lot of explaining to do old man two ANBU squads watching me and my place,' Naruto thought as he decided to stretch getting used to his changed body. Back inside Yoshino walked up to the older woman with a straight stone face on obviously upset.

"You know I noticed that Naruto-kun's door had no signs of a break in, yet as I was inside I could not help but notice all the damage and hate messages all around his apartment. That lead me to believe either it was a skilled shinobi or that those responsible were being let in and I believe it is the second." She said glaring down on the woman as the woman she put her head down.

The woman was not stupid and knew since the response this Nara had given her earlier that she was connected to the boy and hearing the affectionate 'kun' added to his name only reinforced that thought. She also realized that based upon her answer she would either be taken in or let off.

"We let them in whenever they came by to deface and try to scare him away or just destroy him emotionally. Now I can see the mistake that I made but I don't know what to do to try and say I am sorry. Because words like that after so long wont mean anything. I still can't let go of my hate but slowly it is being redirected to where I think it should be at. "

"Well it is a start and let me say that you guys reached one of your goals, because that boy is torn and in too much emotional pain that I don't think it will ever heal. As for making up for your mistakes you can start by repairing his whole apartment destroying everything except his books and get him brand new things including a washer and dryer. How does that sound as a start to repaying him?"

"Well..."

"Good I expect it all to be done by sunset and don't tell me you can't get it done because I know you can." Yoshino said as she turned around and left not giving the woman anytime to disagree or protest.

"Come on Naruto lets go." She said and started walking off to the shop she told Naruto she would take him too. 'Hmm only four following us ha I guess they don't recognize me this way oh well.'

"Hey Naruto-kun I think you should use a Genjutsu or Henge to hide your eyes beca..."

"No I will not hide behind anymore mask to hide who I am, this facial mask is the only thing I will use for obvious reasons. I have been hiding for too long and if the people cannot stand to look at me then to bad I don't care anymore and if it gets too bad I will just leave. I am not a shinobi of this or anyone's village so I am not bound by those shinobi laws. So even if I do leave I won't be considered a missing ninja and be hunted."

While she could not help but agree she hopped that it did not get to the point that he felt the only option left is to leave. _'Even if he was not technically a shinobi I don't think the council will just let the vassal of Kyuubi go.'_ As the two continued to walk they both noticed the stares that they were getting or rather the ones sent in Naruto's direction. Those that recognized his hair color though different and slightly blue eyes sent glares of hated towards him until he looked at them with his cold silted 'fox-like' eyes and subconsciously released killer intent, which nearly made them lose control of their bladders. As for the female population those of age and some older ones could not help but blush as he walked by many wanted to know who the 'foxy' looking blonde was. The girls who had enough nerve to go introduce them-selves to him were only met with cold indifference and ignored.

"You know you don't have to completely close yourself off to those that just want to meet you."

"They don't want to meet 'me' Yoshino-san they want to meet the 'mysterious' blonde they see walking down the street I would doubt they would want to meet the real me anyway. Besides even if I did acknowledge them as soon as they told their parents who they met I would never see them again. So no I will not fool around and waste time with those who don't even know what my face looks like."

"Well you could always just not wear the mask." She was about to go on about why until she saw the look in his eyes and could not help but swallow and hold back her words.

'Man he has such mean eyes; just what the hell has this village done to him.

"Ok here we are Teuchi's Shinobi Apparel and Weapons shop."

"Shinobi apparel I am not a ninja I don't need this shop and I need to go talk to the old man."

"Naruto-kun listen to me and listen well because I am only going to say this once. Regardless if you are a shinobi or not you will be training, I know you will and the only clothes that can stand up to that type of wear and tear are shinobi made clothes. Plus you will need training gear and weapons to defend yourself not to mention the everyday ninja accessories. Just because you are not a '_village'_ shinobi does not mean you can't use the stuff. Also I am to bring you with '_me_' to the Hokage so you're stuck with what I want." With that she walked into the store not even looking back to see if Naruto followed her, because she knew he would.

"Now I want you to go and pick out some stuff to wear and…" she trailed off do to Naruto's heading dropping and the slight change in his mood.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know what to look for I have never shopped before" he responded very quietly.

Cursing her stupidity and forgetfulness, Yoshino grabbed his hand and led him to the male section and helped pick out some clothes that were his size. When they were done Naruto had four pair of ANBU style pants which had hidden pockets all around it and had a fine metal chain mail on the inside for better protection. Wanting to blend into the shadows Naruto, with the help and opinion of Yoshino; picked out one black pair that had a dark maroon lightning pattern coming up from the bottom of the pants to about mid thigh which was outlined in non-reflective silver. One dark maroon pair which had a black lightning pattern coming up also outlined in silver. The other two were a midnight blue color that had the same dark color amethyst of his eyes in the lightning pattern. For his shirts he chose skin tight sleeveless silk turtleneck tops in the matching color of the flames for each pair of pants that he had so it not only blended in but matched. For an over shirt he picked out the fishnet style long-sleeved that dropped down to his waist. He also picked out 2 pairs of regular ANBU style shin-guards, arm-guards, chest and back-plates in black, with growth seals on them. The last items he picked out were 4 pairs of training clothes in the same pattern as his shinobi gear just in different material meant for training only.

"Do you want me to wait while you put those on or are you going to wait to wear them?"

"I am going to wait until I start training again to wear them, besides I am comfortable in these sweats." Next Naruto went and grabbed twelve pairs of boxer-briefs in his size and two pairs of black shinobi sandals before pushing his cart behind Yoshino to the weapons section.

"Ah Yoshino-san I thought that was you that came in. So what do I owe the honor of your visit, I know it's not because you need something since you retired after having Shikamaru." She smiled as she walked up not noticing Naruto hang back a little.

"Well I am here on a business as well as a pleasure trip for my ne...next project Naruto here." As she said that she stepped to the side motioning towards Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto? Oh Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yoshino I respect you and all but why did you have to bring that De…" He did not get to finish as he was slapped hard across his face and then grabbed by the throat and dragged into the backroom.

Naruto on the other hand knew what he was going to say and had the right mind to just leave but he did not want to upset Yoshino so he stayed. Not to long after the door shut he heard raised voices before a loud "HE"S WHAT." Which came from behind the door they disappeared behind before the man Naruto guessed was Teuchi came out followed closely by Yoshino.

"You, boy, take off that mask and let me see your face." He demanded coming to a stop five feet from Naruto. Naruto looked over to Yoshino and seeing her nod gave his answer.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"I said no only those that I am close to _and trust_ will ever see my face. You are not one of those people since they number only three and one is standing behind you." Although that was not what she wanted him to do, she could not blame him for it either.

"Why you little..." Teuchi began to say as he took a step forward but stopped as he felt the spike of two killing intents, one from in front of him and one from behind, both surprising him.

"_**Take another step and I will rip out your throat. I still remember your face, your broom, and your kunai that you used on me when I was younger Teuchi-san."**_ Naruto said at first angry then calming down until he spit his name out like venom. Surprising not only himself with it but Yoshino also with the deep growl that was present in his voice.

If anything Teuchi should be mad but for some reason he felt fear _'me a seasoned shinobi feeling fear from a twelve year old brat and what is up with his eyes?'_ He thought and only shrunk back more as he felt the killing intent rise from Yoshino when she heard what he did to a younger Naruto.

"Just sell us want we want so we can be on our way" she said coming to stand next to Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder to help calm him down since his killing intent had not came down yet. With a nod of his head he got what they asked for which was six sets of shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs, and exploding tags along with 4 leg holsters of the best material. Naruto also picked out three medical kits, one tube of solider, blood, and food pills each.

"Anything else you need or want Naruto-kun?"

"Umm can I get a few sealing scrolls and wooden training katana that can be weighted by the addition of chakra, oh and that book on gravity seals?" Yoshino smiled looking over at all the things Naruto got because for someone who was set on not being a shinobi he sure did shop like one, but at least he was serious about his training.

"Ok that's it Teuchi, can you put all this in a scroll for him."

"Oh wait I also need these Naruto said grabbing two rolls each of medical tape in the same colors he pick out earlier. He also grabbed 3 more facemask in the same colors and also 2 chakra weighted dark grey trench coats that went down to his ankles. Once everything was done Teuchi handed the scroll to Naruto who put it in his front pocket and told them the price. Hearing the price Naruto paled a little and handed over his "gama-chan" wallet to Yoshino who stopped him.

"Not this time Naruto all this is paid for by Teuchi-san here" she said waving her hand out to him whose eyes went wide, but before he could say anything she continued.

"It is either that Naruto-kun or we report to Hokage-sama when we see him that Teuchi-san here nearly violated his law until I intervened. Then he entertained thoughts and started to attack a citizen of Konoha. What do you say Naruto-kun?" Naruto could not help but smirk although no one noticed because of his mask.

"I think it is an _oh_ so fair proposition Yoshino-san since the penalty for breaking the thirds law about speaking or referring the Kyuubi to me let alone in front of me is torture and death without trial."

Yoshino had to stifle a chuckle at the look on Teuchi's face as he heard Naruto speak of and violate the thirds law since it did not pertain to him. Teuchi on the other hand could not believe Naruto was speaking about the law like he…'Oh Kami he knows but how he is not supposed to know someone must have told him.'

"So what do you say Teuchi-_kuuuuun_?" she said dragging out the last part.

"Oh y-yeah su-sure no problem be sure to shop here again _fair _prices for all." He said falling down on his but as Naruto and a giggling Yoshino exited the store.

"Well that was fun, we were supposed to go straight to the Hokage's office from your apartment but he did say unless it was a dire need and clothes for you and a good laugh is a dire need."

"I agree with you Yoshino-san and I think eating is also dire need what do you think? The old man has a lot to answer for so I say let him sweat a little more wondering what is taking so long."

"Obasan (Aunt)."

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

"Call me Obasan Yoshino-san is to formal for my taste and yes I think food is a good idea." She replied having more than just that reason for him calling her obasan.

"Um ok Yoshino-obasan, how about some Dango (sweet dumplings)?"

"Yeah sounds good but you're paying."

"WHAT? Why, am I paying I don't have that much money as it is." Naruto said with an invisible pout.

Seeing him acting like this brought warmth inside her for being the one to bring it out of him proving that underneath it all he was still just child in a messed up world.

Knowing that she was probably the only person that would get to see this side of him she could not complain much. Although it was a sad thought it was not enough to dampen her spirit enough to destroy the mood they were in.

"Well _I_ just got you a lot of free stuff that was pretty expensive might I add, and plus I saw your Gama wallet it was almost bursting with the money you had in it."

"Leave gama-chan out of this, and I helped you convince him to give it to us for free, heh, heh, you saw his face when he found out I knew about the law and everything else, but fine I will pay this time but you owe me."

"Ok deal nice doing business with you kid." She said ruffling his hair as they walked to the nearest Dango shop. Once they were inside the food shop they both walked up to the counter bar and ordered 4 servings each. Looking around for a place to sit Naruto saw someone who fit the description of a person that he only was told of. Looking at her he noticed that her eyes reflected his own when he was close to giving into despair or thinking about his life.

'It's her; this is the first time I remember to have seen her so why does it feel like I have known her for a long time and why does she look so sad?'

"What are you looking at Naruto-kun?" Yoshino asked before looking into the direction he was staring in. 'Ah so he recognizes her huh well lets go introduce them officially.'

"Come on Naruto I want you to meet one of my friends." She said walking over to the sixteen year old girl he was staring at.

"Ah Yoshino-san what brings you here, come to eat and scope out the young men with me?"

The purple headed and brown eyed Tokutei (special) Jounin asked getting a blush out of Yoshino.

"N-No you know I am married, I actually wanted you to meet some one, and this is Na-ru-to?" Yoshino said confused looking back to see Naruto still standing at the bar and only to hear the laughter of her friend.

"Ha ha so who is it you wanted me to meet or does he have a jutsu surrounding him. I do love shy guys and…" she trailed off as she looked up and into the eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto.

'_It's him, his eyes are different but it's that boy from seven years ago. Why is he looking at me like that and why do I feel drawn to him._'

Yoshino did not understand the response her friend had when she looked at Naruto so she just decided to stay quiet and let it play out. Naruto watched as that girl got up and walked over to him only to stop right in front of him with their faces inches apart. Watching her as she walked up Naruto noticed that all she wore was a trench coat and a fishnet bodysuit that did not hide anything. A very short skirt and some combat Kunoichi sandals. Naruto was glad that he had his masked on because he could feel his face go hot as a blush came on him full force.

"Hey gaki (kid) didn't you ever learn that it is not polite to stare." Narrowing his eyes he smiled as he watched her take a step back under his stare.

"I know what caused it all but how can you do it?"

"What are you talking about gaki do you even know who I am I…"

"You are Mitarashi Anko, Tokutei Jounin and ex-apprentice to the traitor snake Sannin Orochimaru and one who has carried a burden since you were six." Naruto said tapping a spot on her left shoulder right above her curse seal.

"I know who you are so I ask again how do you deal with all the pain and hate of the village and still wear that mask after so long?"

Anko took another step back not believing that this boy knew about her most guarded and darkest secret, something that he should not know but did.

"How?" was all she could ask not knowing what else to say?

"Your eyes they were just like mine when looked I at you sitting there before you put your mask on when Yoshino-obasan came up to you." Taken aback Anko could only respond in a way she always did when someone came to close.

"I, I don't know what you are talking about gaki. Hey Yoshino this kid has some nerve talking to me like that. You should advise him to watch it next time before I feed him to my snakes." Anko said turning around and walking back to her table to finish her Dango.

Yoshino could not believe how Anko responded and found her-self getting mad at her young and stupid friend for how she handled that. She was just about to say something but was stopped as Naruto walked up handing her the dango she ordered.

"Arigato Gozaimasu Mitarashi-san, I thank you for helping me that night seven years ago and for not being just another ignorant soul like the rest of the people in this village. One of these days I will pay you back to make sure you are happy one way or the other." Naruto said bowing and then walked out of the shop not looking back and already thinking of a way to do just what he said.

Both Anko and Yoshino were surprised by his actions and after sending Anko a 'we will talk later' and disappointed look went after Naruto. Finishing her dango Anko left to do the only thing that she could to take her mind off of things, training in the Forest of Death. But even with training she could not get what to boy said and his eyes to leave her mind.

"Well let's go we can eat these in the Hokage's office" Yoshino said catching up to Naruto talking about the dango only to see his already gone so she decided to eat hers then and there.

"Hurry up so I can show you a way to travel I came up with cause I am tired of ANBU following us." There were many surprised faces as Naruto said that, Yoshino for one since she did not know ANBU were there and the ANBU because Naruto knew they were there when they tried their hardest to stay hidden. 'Man I must be getting lax if I could not sense them' Yoshino said as Naruto put his hand on her arm allowing them both to phase out making the ANBU panic because they could not follow them.

The Sandaime Hokage was currently smoking his pipe doing paperwork to try to get his mind off of Naruto and where he and Yoshino were when he felt two forms of chakra come to life within his office. When he looked up he saw Yoshino standing next to someone who he did not recognize but figured it was Naruto because Yoshino would not show up without him. Plus with his knowledge of the seals that were on Naruto he could guess that was the cause of the change.

"I am guessing you know what is going on Hokage-sama since there is no surprise seeing me like this and the fact you had two teams of ANBU watching my apartment that also followed me." Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

To Sarutobi that statement gave him a pang of guilt and sadness since Naruto never called him by his title and the fact that it looked like he did not trust Naruto.

"You have to understand Naruto that…"

"Hokage-sama we lost track Uzumaki and Yoshino-san they..."

"Are right behind you and if you don't mind we were busy." Naruto said in a calm voice startling the rabbit masked ANBU who turned around and got into a defensive posture. 'His eyes I knew it,'

"Hokage-sama look at that demons eyes, I knew he was the Kyuubi let me kil...Ugh." Before he could finish his sentence Yoshino had moved and stabbed the masked ANBU in his throat with his own katana. Not willing to listen to the ignorance of the ninja as he violated the thirds law right in front of all of them. She was about to speak but three more ANBU appeared surrounding the Hokage each brandishing their ANBU issued katana's at Yoshino and more so at Naruto.

"Hokage-sama what is the problem. Should we arrest her and the..." Before he could finish Sarutobi cut him off knowing what was about to be said and saving him from Yoshino.

"No it is quite alright he violated my law in front of us all and Nara Yoshino just issued the penalty for it. Now please remove the body and clean up this mess." Sarutobi said letting out a sigh watching his ANBU pause looking at them before picking up the body and disappearing in a puff of smoke. The remaining ANBU went trough a few hand seals speaking softly before the blood that was in the office vanished.

"Would that be all sir?"

"Yes, and would you please tell my secretary that I will not be taking any visitors until further notice no matter who they are or what the matter is."

"Yes Hokage-sama" the ANBU said before saluting and left without the usual puff of smoke showing the high control the ANBU have. As soon as they left Naruto and Yoshino sat down in the chairs across from the Hokage neither willing to speak first so they just waited for the Hokage to gather his thoughts.

"Well now that you two are here we can start, I imagine that you have a few questions you want answered based upon your change and finding out about the Kyuubi." Naruto sat there with a vast amount of questions surfacing in his mind but the one that he asked first was not what either the Sandaime or Yoshino had thought.

"Who are my parents? I don't want any explanation on why you kept it from me or anything I just want the names. Because if I hear you kept it from me because there are a lot of enemies my parents have I'll leave right now. That excuse is just that an excuse, no one in there right mind can say that my parent's enemies will kill me if I have the knowledge. For the simple fact that how will any of them know you told me, all you have to do is express the fact on how important that information is no?" Naruto said pausing to let what he said sink in and to take a breath. He knew that all people regardless on how close you are will keep things from you if they think it is for the best.

"Also if you don't want to answer that is fine, but know that you will have lost my trust in you all Hokage-sama and I will leave this village at once. There is too many things hidden from me and I can't live in a place that wants to kill me and hide so much truth from me anymore."

Sarutobi did not know how to respond because at first he _was_ about to go into how and why it was kept from him and then decide to tell him that he was not ready to know. But with what Naruto just said he found himself backed into a corner and was further pushed in when Naruto brought out a scroll that had a spiral seal on it.

"I also have this and based on what I remember about seals there is a blood seal on it. I also figured that this spiral is my clan symbol because ever since I was little you had me put the same symbol on all my jackets and shirts."

'Damn that seal sure did give him his mind back' "Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage and Namikaze-Nara Amanei were your parents."

A gasp of surprise left Naruto as he was told that but then he realized that one question he had was answered about why he was chosen and he could only gain a little respect for his father for putting aside his pride and choosing his own son rather than force someone else's child with this burden. With that respect was also anger that his very own flesh and blood decided to sacrifice both of them to save this pathetic village filled with fools.

"Then that would mean that…" Naruto said as he trailed off.

"Yes that you are the son of a Hoka…"

"No that is not what I was going to say I don't care about that." Naruto said surprising both of them that he could wave off something like that without a second thought.

"It would mean that I am related to Yoshino." Both of them could only smile at the fact that he came to that conclusion first instead of making a big deal out of whose son he was. That alone could only enforce the face that the hyperactive, annoying, dense and idiotic personality was just his mask and he was no longer going got use it.

"Your Obasan to be exact Amanei is my husband Shikaku's younger twin sister and my best friend. And yes that is why I wanted you to call me Obasan now you know it is official." She said with a smile on her face but it soon dropped at the look in his eye.

"When did you find out?" Naruto asked in a cold voice that sent a shiver down both their spines no matter how trained they were. They knew what he had inside of him and if he got mad enough to release the Kyuubi they would all be doomed.

"Sandaime-sama told me the day of the Genin exams. When I found out I was happy, mad, and sad to be told after twelve years of thinking you were dead and the fact that everything you have been through could have been avoided."

"I truly hate this village."

"Don't say that Naruto it was the council who forbade me to reveal the truth about your birth."

"All the more reason since they represent the village. First for lying about my birth convincing all that I was an orphan and keeping me from my family. They could have just let the Nara's adopt me and still hold the truth but no they did not even want to consider the '_Demon'_ to have any family. Second the whole village knew I was the carrier of the Kyuubi and not the demon itself. I will never forgive them for all the pain they have caused me."

"Naruto"

"_**ENOUGH**__" _he yelled cutting the Sandaime off. "I can understand hiding it due to the enemies of the "yellow flash" but not from my family and me. Now no more about it I will read this scroll if I want to learn more about my father and his family and clan assuming the Namikaze's were a clan."

If it was anyone else and the situation was different Naruto would not have gotten away with the out burst he had and he knew that fact so he tried to reign in his temper for the time being. So getting a nod out of the Hokage he continued.

"Now why do I look like this and what is so important about my seal that it has to be put into its own scroll and not just put into the Scroll of Seals?"

"Naruto to best explain that you will first have to read the scroll as for what you look like that I am not to sure but it might have to do with the suppression seal you had on you. There were only two ways for the seal to come off and that was if someone with the knowledge of it took it off. Or you found out about the Kyuubi being sealed in you where it would destroy itself releasing the other half of you that it bound."

"OTHER HALF YOU JUST TOLD ME WHO MY PARENTS ARE SO WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A _**FOX?"**_ Naruto yelled pulling down his mask now getting a gasp and a shocked face from the Hokage. Before Sarutobi responded he went trough some seals getting worried looks out of Naruto and Yoshino but they relaxed as he called out **"Ninjutsu: Sound barrier."**

"Naruto come over here and lift up your shirt and then channel some chakra." Not knowing what else to do Naruto did just that and when he channeled his chakra Sarutobi let out another gasp.

"How could this have happened right away, and why is only the soul seal the only one left? What is that damn fox playing at?"

"What is going on Sarutobi-sama?" Yoshino asked worried and tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Naruto go sit back down and do you want Yoshino here to hear what is about to be said?" He asked as Naruto made his way over to the chair.

"Yes I do want Yoshino-obasan here she has been there for me for a long time and she is the only one I trust enough besides you to know what is going on with me. _Just incase it gets to bad I may need her support." Naruto finished in thought. _Yoshino muttered a soft 'thank you' as he sat down happy that he thought of her to be that close to him.

"Very well now to get straight to the point there were two seals that Arashi came up with to seal the Kyuubi. One was the Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin (Demonic Soul Seal) but based on our research of the bijou we found out that they were actually celestial beings of Kami. So Arashi figured that if he used that seal then he would be messing up a plan Kami had, but he also had to stop the Kyuubi's rampage. With that in mind he came up with the Fuinjutsu: Go Gawa Mira-Nai Yajuu Yuukai Fuu (5 Part Mirror Dead Beast Fusion Seal) and used that on you and the Kyuubi."

"FUSION" yelled Yoshino echoing Naruto's thoughts.

"So I will become a huge fox and never be welcomed anywhere then?"

"Well Naruto I don't know what exactly you will become that is something you will have to talk to the Kyuubi about. But if this was up to me you would never need to talk to the fox ever."

Naruto just sat there not knowing what to say or think as the weight of it all was slowly coming down on him the more he realized the situation. That was until he remembered something else Sarutobi had said.

"Umm Sarutobi-jiji what did you mean about 'how could what have happened so soon and about the soul seal or whatever being the only one left. And also what was what the fox was playing at?"

"Well before I answer those you should have a look at that scroll you took on the seal to get most of your answers. Oh and read it out loud to because I am still unsure on most things the seal consist of. Plus I am sure Yoshino would like to know as well." He said to which Yoshino could only nod her head at.

Taking the scroll that was labeled 'Seal for the Kyuubi' and looked at the seal that was blocking it noticing that it was a blood seal. Unsure if it would work Naruto pulled down his mask enough to use his canine to cut his thumb before swiping his blood across the seal. Lifting up his face mask to cover back up his face everyone watched as his cut healed pretty quickly and the scroll glowed a light blue color before the seal released and the scroll opened up.

'_Hmm looks like Minato planned on having him find and open the scroll but I don't think he knew it would be this soon.'_ Thought Sarutobi as he watched Naruto let out a breath before unrolling the scroll and scan it before he started reading it.

"I Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage of The Hidden Village of the Leaves have documented this in hopes that my son Namikaze Naruto is the first to read this scroll. I have placed a blood seal so that those of my blood can access this scroll. Also a chakra seal so that Jiraiya the Toad Sannin and Sarutobi Kisai the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha can also access it. If it is not my son who is the first to open this scroll I charge whoever it is the responsibility of delivering it to him when you feel he is ready to learn and understand the responsibility placed upon him.

In the event of the Celestial Kitsune known to us as Kyuubi and of his attack I have created this Fuinjutsu: Go Gawa Mira-Nai Yajuu Yuukai Fuu (Five part mirror dead beast fusion seal) to be placed on my son Namikaze Naruto. In conjunction of this I have also added a suppression seal that will hold back fifty percent of Naruto's growth. This has been done to prevent any failures of the Yuukai (fusion) seal starting too early. The Yuukai seal will activate once the suppression seal is no longer active. There are two ways that can happen one being a sealing expert taken it off him or herself, or if Naruto learns of the seal while in emotional distress. Details and the release of the suppression seal and start of the fusion parts of the seal are as listed below.

Suppression seal-restricts Naruto's mind from fully retaining any knowledge gained until released. The suppression seal also restricts the physical growth and gain of Naruto's body which he achieves through physical training. Lastly the seal reduces the chakra capacity and control that Naruto would gain through the different forms of chakra training that he may do. When the seal is released all that was blocked would be gained back within a few hours. Side Note: There might be a lot of pain so I hope you are asleep when it happens.

Fuinjutsu: Go Gawa Mira-Nai Yajuu Yuukai Fuu

First to release Mind: Stores the knowledge of the Kyuubi which Naruto will slowly gain overtime while he sleeps.

Body: Allows the fusing of certain parts of the Kyuubi to be accepted by the growth of Naruto. Side note: I am not certain what parts these will be so that will be a surprise to everyone.

Charka: Slowly filters the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto expanding his chakra reserves and chakra capacity of his body combining both chakra's to make one. Side note: This will change the nature of his chakra so he will have to relearn how to use chakra once this part of the seal releases.

Life force: Grants Naruto the Kyuubi's life capacity. Side note: Yes son you will gain immortality I am sorry for this and although it may seem nice you will be forced to outlive those you hold most dear. There is one in the village that has had immortality cursed on them, but whether you find out who is up to them and you.

Soul: This is the only part of the seal that will not be fused; it binds the Kyuubi to Naruto so that in the event of Naruto's death the Kyuubi dies. This seal is ONLY to be released when the other four are released and fully fused so that it may properly destroy the Kyuubi's soul.

Side Note: In the event of the Soul seal being released before the other four are released and fully fused or the action of trying to take the Kyuubi from Naruto, please be in an unpopulated area. This premature release will cause both Naruto's and the Kyuubi's chakra to compress on itself and release all at once turning Uzumaki Naruto into a bomb of mass destruction destroying both and anyone and anything in its blast radius. Also if Naruto is killed before the activation of either seal it will also cause the same reaction. So you better keep him alive and safe Sarutobi-dono or the village is dead.

I must apologize to you Naruto for this burden I have placed on you and can only wish that you forgive a Father and a Hokage for his choice of actions. Signed Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" Naruto finished as all three of them sat in silence digesting all that was read.

Yoshino could not believe what she just heard, Naruto was to become the Kyuubi in everyway and in ways that no one knew. She was glad that she had the type of relationship she had with him at the moment because if what she heard was true then Naruto would become very powerful. To make him and enemy would be a major mistake and at that moment she decided that if it came down to the village and Naruto she would get her family and side with Naruto.

After hearing the detailed explanation on the seal Sarutobi only had more questions as to why the soul seal was the only one left. Naruto himself had hopes of getting answers but instead he just gets information that led to more questions.

"Now Naruto to answer you question I am confused because your seal only has one part that's not activated yet, the Soul seal. All the rest are gone and the only one who could have changed it and the only one who can answer all of your questions now is the one that is sealed inside you."

"So what you're telling me is that I have to somehow try to contact the Kyuubi and get answers. Is that even possible and how would I do that?"

"Naruto I can only imagine what you are going through but you have to realize that we truly do not know much about your case. Your father was the best sealing expert this village has ever seen since Jiraiya who he surpassed. I am almost sure that even the Kyuubi may not know the answers that you are looking for, but if you ever want to know then you have to try all the sources that you have. Also I have to ask you that since this has happened you will need to be properly trained so will you please reconsider your choice of becoming a shinobi." Sarutobi said and seeing that Naruto was about to protest he cut him off.

"Before you answer consider this, if you try to train yourself you will only go so far and I can only give you so much knowledge. Since you are not a shinobi of this village our hands and your hands are tied when trying to get you proper training because of that fact. All I am asking is that you give us time to find you a proper trainer and add you to the Genin list. Once there and you enter the next Chuunin exam and pass you will then be able to do what you want."

"Can we get that in writing old man?" Naruto said getting a chuckle out of both of them.

"Sure, sure Naruto I will make a change that states in the event you become Chuunin or in the event of my death you have the same free travel rights that the Sannin do."

"Ok fine add me too the Genin list but if I feel as though my Jounin sensei is not being fair or the fact that I don't fit in my team I will be able to leave and seek what ever training I can find. I will only come back to the team for missions outside the village and to be apart of the team for the Chuunin exams."

Yoshino could only shake her head at the stipulations Naruto set to decide to become a shinobi of this village. She could also only agree with him though for all the hell he has been through he would not want to have this village to have anymore holds over him than is necessary. The Sandaime Hokage then went through a few seals muttering "Kai" as the room wavered for a bit.

"WOLF?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" the wolf masked ANBU responded as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Get Umuino Iruka in here and have him wait outside until called."

"Yes Hokage-sama" he said then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You have to teach me that sound barrier jutsu especially for when I contact Kyuubi who knows what sounds I make or words I say while inside my own mind." Instead of answering Sarutobi just pulled out a scroll wrote a few things down and then gave it to Naruto and reapplied the sound barrier jutsu.

"Now before you leave I must tell you both not to utter a word about this to anyone the less people to know about Naruto and our deal the better it will be later on. Also please do me a favor don't read that clan scroll of yours until after the Chuunin exams, there are things in their that might spell more trouble. Also with everything else that you have been through I believe that you are not ready to learn the things that are in the scroll."

Naruto thought about what exactly the Sandaime was asking so he decided he would go with it.

"Ok but again I must ask for two things. One being if you can seal this scroll in my right forearm, and two if you can give me a scroll or book about learning seals because I want to be an expert in all fields that a shinobi can use if I am to be the next Kyuubi."

The Hokage agreed and went trough the seals to open the scroll vault and once opened went into the room. Once he found what he was looking for he came out and sealed the room back up.

"This was your fathers, he believed that his knowledge of seals should be passed down to the next shinobi who has the potential of being a sealing master and I do believe you are to be him as you are his son so here you go. Guard that like any other thing that is of importance to you, so never go anywhere without it, and once you learn the basics of sealing you can seal the scroll into something else to protect it. Now come over here and pull up your sleeve and hand me your clan scroll."

Doing what Sarutobi asked of him Naruto waited to see how the Sandaime would seal the scroll in his arm. Sarutobi himself pulled out a kunai and then grabbed Naruto's arm and cut him across his forearm before going through a few seals and then put the scroll on Naruto's arm length wise before making one last one-handed seal. There was a bright light and a little pain on Naruto's part before all was back to normal except that now Naruto had a seal going from his right wrist to the bend of the inside of his arm.

"Ok it is done now when the time is right cut your arm above the seal and make these two one handed seals" Sarutobi said showing Naruto the seals as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"Can you remember that?"

"Yes I can and I think it is time to go so that I may start on this scroll of seals and learn the gravity seals I plan to use for my training." Naruto was about to grab Yoshino who was still in a daze about what she just found out and what happened, but was stopped.

"You might need this Naruto it was your fathers." Sarutobi said reaching in his desk pulling out a head protector which was attached to a black cloth and tossed it to Naruto who caught it.

"Thanks Sarutobi-Ojiisan I will see you tomorrow after I meet my team I guess so that I may sign that contract between us. Also Obasan if you can be there to sign it as a witness it would make things better."

"Yes ok I will be expecting you, and leave without Yoshino-san I need to talk to her a little more. Oh and be in your old classroom at 9:00am for team assignments." Naruto nodded his head and then phased out to go back to his apartment where a surprise waited for him as his voice sounded saying goodbye to his 'Yoshino-Obasan.'

Sarutobi then pressed a button on his desk telling the secretary to send in Umuino Iruka. After about a minute wait the said Chuunin came in bowing before taking a seat.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

"Yes as of today Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto under Jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi are now officially team seven."


	5. Surprises, Genin Test, and Teams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any character in the Naruto-verse Kishimoto does.

**Bold: Demon talking/Jutsu**

_**Bold italic: Demon thinking/Angry Naruto yelling**_

_Italic: someone thinking/ Flashback/ emphasis _

_Ascension to Kitsune_

"Naruto, but I thought that he turned away his chance at becoming a Genin?" Umuino Iruka said with wide eyes looking at the Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes well due to certain events he has changed his mind and is now going to be part of your Genin list. And because of certain events and information that was gained I need all the shinobi I can get so he had no choice." Sarutobi said not willing or obliged to tell the chunnin anything.

"Sarutobi-sama I do not think it wise to keep the same Genin teams in the order that they are currently in." Yoshino said in concern about the two egotistical shinobi that were in Naruto's current team.

"I beg your pardon Nara-san but I have been doing this for 2 years and I think I know how to make teams." Iruka said getting a little upset at the fact of someone trying to second guess his professional decision.

"Are you sure_ teacher_ or is it the fact that the clan heads of the students you had this year convinced you to keep the traditional family teams? Along with the Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka and Yamanaka families my husband told me he spoke to you in remaking the Ino-Shika-Cho trio." Yoshino said send a glare to him for daring to lie right to her and the Hokage's face.

Sarutobi himself could not believe the audacity of disregarding the future safety of the village by not placing the correct skills of each in the right teams for the sake of being bribed.

"Umuino Iruka you had better enjoyed what ever it is that they gave you for this. Because you just jeopardized the safety of the village and not to mention shortchanged the Genin's on their growth in training in the best team that they could be in. As such I find your allegiance to this village and your sense of judgment to be lacking. With your background I cannot help to be highly disappointed in you." Sarutobi paused to rub his temples as he glared at the Chuunin in front of him

"So from this day until I deem it you shall be an assistant chunnin instructor and your pay reduced to Genin for 3 months. During that time I want you to start training like you used to because I may need you and your partner for a few things." With that said Iruka's face lost all emotion that he felt and he sat a little straighter in his chair glancing over to Yoshino.

"Now based upon the evaluation of the Genin team by the Jounins I will adjust them accordantly after their test, dismissed!" Sarutobi said in a stern voice of the Hokage that left no question as to who is in charge. Iruka who knew he messed up could not offer anything in his defense all throughout the accusation and the decision so when he heard the Hokage dismiss him he stood out of his chair and left with a lot on his mind.

'_I hope he is not planning on activating that team and if Suna gets a hold that information they are active who knows what would happen.' _Yoshino thought as she watched him leave and once the door was shut she looked back at the Hokage to see him lighting his pipe and puffing at it before he let out a long smoke filled sigh.

"What has this village come to, it has gotten so corrupted I am beginning to doubt the ninjas that I have been able to depend on for so long." Not knowing how to respond Yoshino just waited on Sarutobi to start the conversation.

"I have to thank you for bringing that to my attention. But I have to wonder with you two, if it did not concern Naruto would you have brought it to my attention?" Yoshino was taken by surprise at that question and thinking that she was in trouble herself she began to speak in her defense until she looked up into the smiling face of her Hokage.

"Don't worry about it; I am sure that had things been different there would have been no need to speak of it. Now to why I had you stay back." Sarutobi said filling his pipe more and lighting it again.

"Naruto right now will have a hard time accepting what was just found out and will be feeling more alone now than he ever has. What I am asking you is to try not to force your family on him, maybe introduce your husband to him and convincing Shikaku to share some of the Nara family scrolls. Specifically the scrolls that Amanei had and the ones she wrote. Basically try to have Naruto trust him, but please do not tell your son about him."

"What? Why not I mean shouldn't he have more people his age to depend on more. With Shikamaru it would be..." She stopped speaking at the raised hand of Sarutobi as he cut her off so he can make his intentions clear.

"Listen your son is smart, rumored to be a hidden genius, and I have no doubt that if you were to all of a sudden introduce Naruto as family too many questions will start to come up. So let them get to know each other at their own pace before that happens. Being a project and investigated by his peers is the last thing Naruto needs. His faith and trust in this village is so low, with too many pushes I don't think I nor the council will be able stop him from leaving."

"What do you mean not even the council; I am sure they can pull something concerning the vassal of the Kyuubi that would stop him." Yoshino said not sure what he was getting at.

"Are you familiar in the way the Namikaze clan came to be known as Konoha citizens….?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto himself was found sitting on top of the head of the Yondaime Hokage looking out over the village from his position on the mountain. He could not think straight nor could he even begin to try to slow down his thoughts on the information that was given to him not to long ago. So instead all he did was open the scroll on sealing and learn what he could and memorize the hand seals to the sealing types.

"What were you thinking? Did you actually believe that these…….assholes would honor what you say when you are not here to enforce it? I don't know whether to applaud your attempt or curse you for your stupidity for what you are turning me into." Naruto said into the air while punching the top of the head where he was sitting at.

"So now what, I can't leave just yet and if I could I don't know where to go. The only thing I have to look forward to is my training, but I don't want to be stuck with only one sensei that has to worry about two others. I just hope things don't go right tomorrow so that I can leave the team and get more training in from other shinobi's that are able to and willing to teach me." Naruto said standing up turning around only to see a tall man with a big build. As he looked at him he saw that he had markings on his face long white hair and a giant scroll on his back.

"Hey gaki it's not right to be talking to yourself people may think you're a little crazy."

"Yeah well that would be the nicest thing they have said about me so far." Naruto said as he backed up to the edge of the Yondaime's head.

"And it is also not polite to sneak up on twelve year olds and eavesdrop, old man."

"Whoa now gaki no need to go ahead and jump it is not all that bad." The man said slowly walking towards Naruto to grab him. Naruto just looked at him with distrust clearly shown in his eyes before he leaped back off the mountain to fall head first towards the ground. The man's eyes went wide as he watched the kid jump too his doom and ran to the edge.

'_Just great first day back here to deliver information and I scare a kid off the mountain; sensei is going to kill me.'_ As he got to the edge and looked over he saw the kid move his head enough to look at him before we waved and phased out.

"Well that was a neat trick I wonder who that kid was." He said walking back the way he came so he could deliver his report.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared in his apartment or rather what he thought was his because it did not look like it. Going to his front door he opened it looking out to see the same hall and his apartment number so he came back in a locked his door. Turning around he looked at his new white walls and couch that he found out was a pull out bed. He looked to his right seeing a coffee table with a bonsai tree on it and a new book self with his old books on one shelf and a few others. Moving to the kitchen he noticed everything was new also, the walls, his stove and fridge, and he even had a microwave and toaster.

'_Nice now I don't have to use my stove to make toast.'_ Turning around he saw a door that he did not remember being there the last time to the right of the door that led to his washer and dryer. Opening it he gasped as he looked in on a big bathroom which had two sinks, a closet shower and a tub right next to it. The toilet was right next to the sink which was directly across from the shower. Once he stepped into it he turned to his right to see three feet of wall before looking at another door.

Coming out of the bathroom Naruto went to the door that led to his bedroom and stepped in looking at the same changes that was done to the rest of his place. The only thing that changed was that he had a weapon and scroll rack on his right wall and a walk in closet on his left wall.

'_Well now all of this was unexpected but I am going to enjoy it.'_

Taking out his scrolls and putting them on his new bed Naruto grabbed the one which had the stuff he bought earlier and opened it on the floor and began putting his things away. Once everything was done Naruto took off his sweat top and summoned a clone.

"Ok listen up you see this seal." He said picking up one of his scroll and showing it to the clone.

"I want you to write it on the middle of my chest in blood then let me know when you're done." With that said Naruto held out his had cut it with a kunai letting the blood pool in his hand before it healed. The clone then proceeded to apply the seal that was written in the scroll upon his chest that was about the size of a soccer ball when it was done.

"All done Naruto-oyaji (father/boss) do you need me for anything else."

"Now that you mentioned it, I need some food so henge if you can and do a little shopping."

"Right away oyaji" the clone said as Naruto handed him his Gama wallet watching it Henge into the Naruko form but with clothes. Naruto then looked back at the scroll memorizing the seals before he preformed them. Walking into the bathroom using the door in his room he looked into the mirror and went through the seals.

"**Fuinjutsu: Gravity seal **activate" Naruto said as he felt pain in his chest and watched the seals spread all across his body with the pain following the seals.

Naruto opened his eyes after the pain subsided to see his face, upper torso, arms including his fingers covered in purple colored seals before they faded out. Turning to go back to his room Naruto misjudged just how strong the seal started out with the amount of chakra he added and found him-self face first on his bathroom floor.

'_Good job Naruto'_ he said in his head as he tried pushing up to his hands and knees. After what he thought was fifteen minutes of trying Naruto finally got into position and slowly crawled into his bedroom pulling himself up by his bed and finally standing. Hearing someone outside his room Naruto slowly turned around grabbing a kunai.

"Who is out there answer up now?"

"It's just me oyaji I am back after an hour of shopping and I am just putting the food away."

"An hour wow it took me an hour just to get from the bathroom to here."

"Umm I don't have the answer to that question but I am done now so I will dispel myself," the clone said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto was about to move again when information of going shopping and what happen outside in that hour he was here came to him. _'Well that was unexpected but the possibilities are endless with my training. I could learn and practice everything with my clones while I work on the physical part.'_

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu" **Naruto said summoning five clones he told them to follow him into the living room. Once there he told 3 clones to go to an undisclosed area in the forest via henge and practice everything he learned out of the scroll of seals. He gave them more chakra before they left so that they would last awhile before running out. He then gave one the book on seals that the Sandaime gave him and the other he gave a book on chakra control that he saw was added to his new book shelf. Naruto himself read the gravity seal scroll and learned how to cancel the effects along with adding to it upon his body. After that was done Naruto looked at his clock seeing it was just passed noon, he made something to eat before going about small physical training to make his movement a little easier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So they have begun to move now huh, well all the more reason to have him trained because he will need it."

"Well I can understand the training Sarutobi-sensei, but if all this is to be understood what they are after they cannot get or they will destroy themselves in the process."

"Jiraiya that maybe true but they don't know that and I am not willing to give them the information on it. If they find out who knows what could happen, they might just decide to take him anyway and train him to become on of them." Sarutobi said looking at his former student after hearing the information that was gathered.

"Sensei he would never leave this is the place of his mother and father, he is a Genin of the leaf he will not betray us."

"While I trust Naruto to not betray me or Yoshino he has nothing else in the leaf that is holding him back. Yoshino also already told me that if she had to she would choose Naruto taking her family with her. If that happens we will have powerful enemies against us and this time when we face the new Kyuubi this village will not survive." Jiraiya just sat there looking at his sensei having a hard time believing what was being said. With a loud sigh Jiraiya dropped his head and spoke in a subdued tone.

"What do want me to do then Sarutobi sensei?"

"I want you to go back out and gather as much information on them as possible. Who exactly is in the group and what their abilities are. What are there goals and how they plan to go about executing them? Anything Jiraiya that can be helpful and regardless if you are done or not I want you back here for the Chuunin exams in eight months."

"Yes sensei." Jiraiya said as he got up and walked toward the window. When he got there he had a grin on his face a he reached in his clothes and pulled out and orange book before tossing it to Sarutobi leaving out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 7:00 in the morning when Naruto opened his eyes to find himself laying on his living room floor along with scrolls and books lying about.

'_What happened last night the last thing I remember was a big headache before…wait that's it?'_ Naruto thought as he remembered the information from the three clones coming to him all at once and shortly after the other two's knowledge came to him.

'_Well now the only thing left from the scroll is to learn the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu that was in it. I am glad I have a good memory. At least I can move around better, I had to do a lot of exercises to be able to move a little bit normal.'_ Naruto then got up and went into his room to grab his supplies before heading to take a shower. After he was done he got dressed in his black pants and put on his maroon sleeveless shirt before looking at his right arm.

'_If people see that seal they are going to be asking questions that I don't want to answer' _so looking around Naruto's gaze saw his black medical tape and wrapped his arm from his wrist to the middle of his bicep. Pulling on his fish net style shirt Naruto then proceeded to rip off the right sleeve.

"Ah there we go now I look like and actual shinobi instead of that orange garbage that screamed _'here I am kill me_" Naruto headed to the kitchen to get something to eat but stopped as there was a small knock on his door.

'_Now who could that be it only 8:00 in the morning and I am not popular.'_ Naruto then made his way and opened up the door to only get a slight surprise.

"Hinata what are you doing here this morning?"

"I…I just wanted to say that I know what it is like to not want to be a shinobi and…"

"Hold that thought and come on in I was just about to make breakfast so I hope you did not eat yet."

"N-no I have not I left right before the food came so that I could talk to you before I go to the academy." Naruto closed the door and locked it after she came in and made his way to the kitchen to start making food. For Hinata she could not believe the way he looked, it was totally different than just a few days ago.

"Umm Naruto-kun what happened to you. I mean you look different, your taller your eyes are different and your even dressed different. Not that you look bad it's just that…" Hinata trailed off at Naruto's laughter coming from the kitchen.

"I am not offended Hinata and right now I cannot tell you exactly what it is. Since you already know about the seal and Kyuubi I will say it has something to do with that. Naruto said coming out of the kitchen with two plates which had fruit and eggs made with cheese and bits of beef.

"So what were you going to say at the door before I interrupted you?" After he asked that question, Naruto went back into the kitchen to get a glass of milk for the both of them. Before she could start eating Hinata noticed something that she just had to ask about.

"Umm Naruto-kun how is it that you can eat with the mask on with no whole in it or food getting on it?"

"Well last night I found an un-obstructive seal that I put on all of my masks that will allow what I want to go in and out of it with no problems." So as they ate Hinata told Naruto a little about how she was treated in her family by everyone except her sister and that her own father ignored her ever since her mom died.

"I am sorry Hinata but I am pretty sure that your mom would want you to be happy and do what you want. What was her name if you don't mind me asking?"

"N-No, I don't m-mind." Hinata said stuttering because she was not used to people being interested in anything she had to say and now the object of her crush and admiration was the one giving her the attention.

"Her name was Hiana, Hyuuga Hiana."

"Hinata was she a medic by any chance?" Naruto said remembering back when he was younger and the Sandaime had told him all the names of the shinobi and doctors that helped him out the night of his fifth birthday.

"She would help out in the hospital sometimes and give them medical creams that she had made to help out with all types of injuries. The clan would not let her become a full med-nin they said that no honorable Hyuuga would ever take the position."

'_So that is who she is, now that I know who it was I can help her daughter in my way of repayment, it is the least I can do. Although I do not trust Hinata completely or any Hyuuga I will try for Hiana-tenshi'_

"Why don't you try to become a combat medic-nin, no one has to know and I think I may be able to get you a few scrolls on learning about it." Hinata just sat there looking at him not knowing what to say. This was only the third time she has talked to him and he was the first one to encourage her to do what she wanted.

'_He even offered to help me; I must be dreaming this cannot be happening.'_

"Umm are you alright Hinata?" Jarred from her thoughts Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto's face so close to hers_, 'wow his eyes are so beautiful yet scary at the same time.'_ Seeing a growing blush spread across her face Naruto backed up with a little smirk, _'hmm I maybe wrong but she might like me more than she lets on' _"Na-Naruto–kun, how could you help me out when you are not a shinobi?" she said shaking her head to get rid of her last thoughts. Gathering up the dishes Naruto made his way in to the kitchen to put them in the sink before going into his room.

"Because I am a shinobi, Sandaime-Ojiisan convinced me to change my mind for a bit." Naruto the proceeded to strap his kunai and shuriken pouch on his right thigh and his medical pouch to his waist so it sat on the lower right side of his back. He then tied his father's forehead protector around his waist like a belt and put his trench coat on. Tying his hair in the black ribbon in the same way he did the other day Naruto made his way out of his room only to stop and chuckle when he saw Hinata's face.

'_Oh Kami he looks good'_ was the only thoughts in her head as he came out the room.

"Naruto-kun can you t-take off y-your mask p-please?" Debating on whether or not he should because of how much he changed he sat there thinking for a minute before he decided. Letting out a sigh and looking down Naruto slowly reached up and pulled his mask down until it rested around his neck. Looking up into her eyes Naruto at first got concerned that she was going to run screaming demon since her eyes went wide. So when her whole face went red and she fainted with a little blood coming out her nose, Naruto could not help but smile a rare true one.

"Well that answers some questions and I guess my assumption earlier was correct." Pulling up his mask Naruto looked at the clock and noticed they only had a few minutes to be at school, so he went through a few hand seals before slamming his hand on his floor. _'That takes care of that'_ Naruto thought watching the seal spread across his apartment before going up the walls to the ceiling and meeting in the middle and fading away. Walking over to Hinata Naruto bent over and picked her up bridal style before phasing out with her.

There was only a few who noticed Naruto appear in the classroom with Hinata in his arms as he phased in. One was Nara Shikamaru who was sitting at the desk in the back next to the one he appeared at. Another one was Aburame Shino whose clan made a pack with the destructive bugs of his clan making them sensitive to all chakra types. The last was Inuzuka Kiba whose clan also had a pack but only with dogs which gave them all canine like senses. What they all were wondering was who this stranger was that had brought one of their classmates in unconscious, and while Shino and Shikamaru were content with staying quiet the other was not.

"Hey who are you and what did you do to Hinata?" Kiba asked in a loud voice getting the attention of everyone in the class. Ignoring him Naruto reached inside his jacket to his medical pouch and grabbed some smelling salts and waved it under Hinata's nose waking her up.

"Did you here me punk you will answer or…"

"Ummm, Naruto-kun" Hinata said slowly waking up while everyone shared the same thought. _'Naruto? This guys, no way.'_

"Na-Naruto-kun where are we, and what happened?" Hinata asked her vision a little blurry.

"We are in the academy classroom, and you fainted remember." Answered Naruto smirking as he saw her face get a little pink _'I guess you do remember.'_

"Naruto your not Naruto who are you before I kick your ass out of here?" Kiba said in a loud voice again why everyone was trying to figure it out. Because this guy who claimed to be Naruto's voice sounded deeper than the high pitched, loud, annoying, hyper-active orange clad little runt that they all remembered. Naruto himself was annoyed by Kiba's brash loud and arrogant attitude so he turned he gaze to him for the first time narrowing his eyes. That was when the whole class got a view of what he looked like, although they could not see much of his body due to his jacket. They saw his masked face and silted amethyst eyes and golden colored hair that framed his face as two thick locks that went down the sides of his face to his chin. Many of the girls gained a blush while a few could only think that he did not compare to their_ 'Sasuke,' _while some of the guys were trying to see if it was a Genjutsu.

"What's wrong dobe, to scared to…ugh" Kiba started but bent over in pain as Naruto's fist was in his stomach_. 'What the, I could not even see him move? What have you been hiding dobe?'_ Sasuke thought narrowing his eyes. Naruto himself pulled back his hand letting Kiba drop to the floor coughing and trying to catch his breath, with his dog Akamaru whimpering in his jacket. Naruto then turned around and sat down next to Hinata who watched it all with a little smile and slight blush on her face.

'_Hmm that was faster than I thought. It happened pretty quickly but I guess my body is already use to the setting my gravity seal is at.'_

"Even if you are Naruto you did not pass so you can't be here, and why do you look as tall as Shino and completely different?" Shikamaru asked with everyone wanting to know the answer. But before Naruto was going to answer Hinata spoke up in her shy voice that she always had around people.

"H-he di-did pass a-and it w-was a he-henge he used in sch-school b-before." Hinata said going red in the face before she hid herself a bit in her jacket since all attention was on her.

"Yeah right that dobe could not hold up a henge that long he is just under one right now, so stop pretending baka." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face thinking he put him in his place.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun is right your too stupid to be able to do that you wont be anything but a baka so stop pretending to be like Sasuke dobe" Sakura said hoping her speech would have Sasuke fall for her. Everyone thought it was true when the air around Naruto started to waver but a look of surprise came on there face when he just disappeared, only to appear standing right in front of Sasuke.

"Listen here you poor excuse of an Uchiha, you call me a dobe but this whole class minus Hinata was fooled by a simple henge for a year. So if I am a dobe then what does that make you, the so called genius. Is it not the purpose of a shinobi to hide himself in shadow? Also to hide his skills from prying eyes to kill them easier? So he will have the advantage over the enemy, and potential enemy?"

There were a lot of gasp in the room for one this person who said he was Naruto insulted Sasuke and his clan name. For two he claimed to have made idiots of them all with out them noticing, and three he insulted Sasuke's title of a genius for not being able to figure it out. Not to mention made them think about the role of a shinobi that further made them look stupid.

"Unlike you who _thinks _he is the strongest of the class by doing your best all the time is pathetic. I know for a fact that the Nara and Aburame could beat you hands down if they wanted to. Especially since you are still struggling to activate your Kekkei Genkai (bloodline line) while they already did years ago."

"Tch, Hanzatsu (troublesome)"

Everyone watched as Sasuke jumped up trying to hit Naruto only to see a puff of smoke, and see Sasuke's fist hit Sakura in her chest. Sending her crashing down to the floor with at look of surprise and hurt on her face as she started crying. Hearing a little laughter everyone looked to see Naruto back in his chair by Hinata and was the one laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SASUKE?" yelled Iruka as he came in just as Sasuke hit Sakura.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BECAUSE OF YOUR CLAN NAME. YOU DON'T ATTACK YOUR COMRADES NO MATTER HOW MUCH THEY BOTHER YOU."

"But Iruka-sensei it was not his fault Na..."

"I don't care whose fault it was Ino, Sasuke needs to learn he is not special just because of a clan name." Iruka stated at the shock of many because never before had the heard him talking like that about clan names. And of course their _Sasuke-kun_ while he missed Kiba getting up off the floor holding his stomach.

"For what it is worth even if it was messed up I enjoyed how you embarrassed the _almighty _Uchiha, and how Sakura got hit by her god." Shikamaru said in a quiet voice to Naruto as Akimichi Chouji nodded his head in agreement while munching on his chips.

"But are you the real Naruto and all that before was just a henge?"

"Well to answer your questions Nara, my father placed a seal on me at birth that suppressed my growth and other things which kept the henge in place. I was too strong as a baby so he had to and it only released because the seal felt as though I am ready. Also before you ask, Hinata knew because she looked at me one day with her bloodlimit and confronted me so I told her everything."

Only two people in the class knew that was not true but the rest did not need to know that. _'You are a mystery Naruto and if it was not too troublesome I would be glad to figure it out but what could you be hiding. I will just wait and pick up on the pieces that are left out.'_

Little did anyone know but the Sandaime Hokage was also watching and listening on what had happened. _'Well it looks like Yoshino was correct and I will have to change the teams around, especially since I now know that Naruto remembers it was Sakura who hit him that night.' _ Naruto stopped his quiet conversation with Hinata when Iruka got to team seven.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," at that everyone in the class expected her to jump for joy screaming something about true love always wins. To the surprise of most they just witnessed a half smile from the normally loud girl, but her eyes betrayed a little uncertainty and hesitance of being with him.

"And Uzumaki Naruto" Again everyone was expecting Naruto to jump for joy about being with Sakura and then complain about being with the Uchiha. But when they were surprised when they looked at him he was once again talking to Hinata about who knows what.

'_I guess he was telling the truth after all, but how and why did his father do that to him at all? Is he really that strong' _That was the thoughts of many but for Iruka who was expecting sort of the same thing went looking around to try and find the orange dressed Shinobi. Not finding him he looked around and saw most of the class looking at someone and when he followed the direction his eyes went wide.

'_That is Naruto, what happened to him how did he change this much, I guess I will have to wait and try to ask him later.'_ Finishing his team assignments Iruka told those who graduated to wait for their instructors and a half an hour later team 7 was the only ones still in classroom. Naruto pulled the second book on seals that unsealed it-self from the scroll last night when his clone was done with the first one and began to read on some advance seals.

Sakura was trying to figure out the change in Naruto and why it seemed that she did not even know him at all when she realized that she did not. All she ever did was ignore him, yell at him, and hit him all the time when he tried to talk to her. _'My mom always told me that I will forever be her Angel if I be mean to him. Hmmm no wonder he did what he did oh well the stupid baka deserves it for all the times he bothered Sasuke-kun.' _That was another issue; she did not even want to start thinking about him because it threatened to shatter the image she had on him. _'He did not even apologize for hitting me nor did he look like he was sorry.'_

Sasuke on the other hand was brooding even more in barely controlled rage. '_How dare that stupid instructor yell at me and in front of the class, I am an Uchiha the Elites, he should know his place. Naruto I will get you back for this and figure out what you are hiding and then make you tell me where you get your strength from and take it. I deserve it all because I am an Uchiha and an avenger.' _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Excuse me I am not here for any food but I was wondering if you could give me any information on one of your customers? I am going to be his sensei and I need more information on him."

"Well I do not doubt your claim Shinobi so let me know his name and I will try to help you the best I can."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

'_What dos he want with the kid, no one ever asked anything about him unless it is to try to harm him in some way. I do not trust him so I won't give away anything.' _

"Well I am not sure I believe your word now but I will tell you about the time that we first met, to give you something to think about."

'_The first time I saw him walking down the street, I looked around for his parents for a good five minutes before realizing that the boy—who couldn't have been older than 5— was alone. After that, I began worrying that he might be lost; ignoring the fact that he seemed to know exactly where he was going. I would have walked over to him that day, but he disappeared into the crowds too quickly. Still, I stared after him, a bit disturbed, though I couldn't say exactly why._

_Then next time I saw him, he was alone again. At that point, I hadn't yet realized that he was __always__ alone. A small boy with bright eyes and an even brighter outfit, but somehow, no one seemed to see him but me. That day, his stride was a little slower than before, due, most likely, to the scrapes and cuts on his knees. I watched him trudge down the street and hoped that there would be someone waiting to clean his wounds._

_By the time I saw him again, I knew that there was never anyone waiting for him. I had heard some batty old women gossiping and finally knew who the boy was. That day, I studied him, looking for something that would mark him as different, as __other__. The only things I saw that looked even slightly out of place were those marks on his cheeks, the ones that looked like whiskers, if you looked hard enough. After identifying them, I stared at the ground until I was sure that he was far, far away._

_Of all my memories, the fourth time I saw him still shines as one of the brightest. Again, he trudged, this time looking half-starved as well as scruffy. However, this time, I didn't look away, and I didn't just watch him. With the memory of the first time I'd seen him and what I thought then strong in my mind, I purposefully met his eyes. They were such a clear blue, and it was heartbreaking to see __knowledge__ in them. He knew, though he might not know why. Steadily, I kept my gaze fastened on his, and I smiled. Shyly, he walked over, reaching into his pocket._

"_Excuse me, is this enough for a bowl of ramen?" he held out a few coins._

"_Yes," I continued to smile, "come on in."_

"That was the first time I saw him and back then I used to sell just ramen and he used to come in here and eat so much that it made my business what it is today. I have added more to my menu besides just ramen which was his idea, and since then my little booth ramen stand turned into this small restaurant which is growing still. Now if you don't mind please leave if you're not buying anything, I have paying customers that are waiting to order."

'_Well that was a little rude I wonder why he got defensive of the little worthless brat anyway. Oh well, better go talk to Hokage-sama to get more information on the one responsible for my sensei's death.' _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After about an hour and a half Naruto and his new '_teammates_' were still sitting in the classroom when Naruto felt a little tingle in the back of his head. Trying to figure out what it was his mind went to his seals and what they did before his eyes got wide. Quietly making a Kage bunshin, Naruto fazed out of the classroom without the other two noticing. Appearing in his room with his chakra suppressed, something he learned through what one of his clones read, Naruto summoned some more shadow clones and had them henge into kunai. Making his way to the side of his open door Naruto tossed the two _'kunai'_ behind the intruders and grabbed two more took a defensive stance that had the Sandaime's eyes go wide for a sec. _'So he has began to learn that Taijutsu huh, you went farther in the scroll that I thought you did Naruto. This changes things a bit but I know who your Taijutsu instructor will be.' _Sarutobi said with a little smirk.

"Kisai-Ojiisan why are you here and who is that?" Naruto asked still in his defensive stance his eyes never leaving the stranger. But before Sarutobi could answer the person with him took a step forward. He had white spiky hair that was held up by his forehead protector which was slanted covering his left eye. He also had the same type of face mask that Naruto wore except his was blue in color.

"You have a lot of nerve brat calling Hokage-sama that, I at first thought you were good from you hiding your presence but your aim sucks and that stance is stupid. Now stand down before I take you down, and who are you if you are a new Genin you should be in the classroom waiting on your instructor anyway?" Sarutobi was going to interfere but decided to see where this played out and would only step in if things got a little serious. He wanted to make sure that Naruto would not just go charging into a situation without thinking ahead. If he could learn that lesson so early on, it would only make room for more things to learn.

"My aim sucks huh," Naruto said and before any could move there were two puffs of smoke before the one that had spoken found his kunai pouch cut off and his right arm restrained by a clone that with its other arm held a kunai at his throat. The other clone had restrained his left arm and held a kunai poking into his kidney, with both of them using strength that surprised him.

"You are not only trespassing but obviously you are blind for not being able to see the trap, which is what you get for underestimating someone. Also you must be stupid since I am here obviously this must be my place."

'_How dare this kid lecture me a Jounin in front of the Hokage,'_ he thought getting mad and breaking out of his hold but not before the clone cut him across his throat in the process but not enough to cause major damage. Charging at Naruto with high speeds the Jounin grabbed one of the kunai's out of his had and stabbed him in his shoulder.

"That is the difference between us brat," the Jounin said smirking until the clone laughed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before the Jounin knew what was going on the kunai in his hand changed into Naruto as he grabbed the Jounins wrist twisting it down and grabbing another kunai swiped it at the back of the Jounins neck before letting him fall to the floor.

"That is enough you two," Sandaime said in his commanding voice to which Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and walked back into his bedroom to get his practice katana.

When he came back out reading he looked over the page he was reading to see the bleeding Jounin. Standing there staring at him with his bloodshot eyes filled with anger, hate, and something else that Naruto guessed to be embarrassment.

"Now Sarutobi-jiji may I ask why you are in my apartment with this guy that started to and failed in attacking me in my own home." Naruto asked ignoring the glare the Jounin sent his way when he voiced about him failing in the attack and going back to his reading.

"Yes this is Hatake Kakashi your new Jounin instructor, he wanted to know more about you and suggested making a tour to see how you lived. Although I know the truth about how you used to live I have thank Yoshino for what she convinced them to do for your apartment." Making a note to thank his Obasan for having a hand in his new apartment Naruto decided to voice his opinion about his so called new sensei.

"This is my new sensei, I am sorry Hokage-sama but I must refuse to being taught by him." Naruto said turning a page in his book.

"What was that you little brat, do you know who you are talking to. I am a Jounin of this village with far more knowledge and experience in combat about being a shinobi than most. I am also the best student of the Yondaime Hokage so it is a privilege to be trained by me."

'_This guy was trained by my father can't be I don't believe someone like him turned out that way because of my father. He must have been that way before and uses my dads name to make himself more than what he is. He is the type that would have made his name off of someone else's power. That is what he did with his teammates Sharingan; he would not be that special with out it.'_

"No offense to you Sandaime-sama," Naruto said turning another page.

"But I don't want to be under him. Regardless of the skills that he has and the truth of some of what he said. He has already showed incompetence of being a ninja by not being where he is supposed to be at the appointed time making us wait. Not to mention he should have a file on us and does not need to be using you as an excuse to poke his nose in peoples private life without their consent. Also this little scuffle between us shows me that he is too arrogant to be and instructor. Underestimating his opponent to which he could have been killed twice already if I wanted to. I am no where near a Jounins level so there should have been no way I could have done what I did if he was as great as he says he is. Also he…" Naruto trailed off as information from his clone came back to him.

"He is lazy for sending a shadow clone in his place to go and gather us Genin. I would think that this was a clone if not for the fact that I made him bleed. This is the proof that shows I could have killed him two different ways." Looks of surprise ran across both of their faces at the end of his speech until Kakashi's expression changed form surprise to understanding and back to a glare.

"While all that may be true Naruto" Sarutobi started only to get a wide eyed look Kakashi for a second, because he could not believe the Hokage not only let this Kyuubi brat Genin talk about him like that, but also of the fact that he seemed to agree with him.

"The teams have been made and you have to follow trough with it regardless on what you may feel and think about the situation. Being a shinobi will show you many times that no matter what you will have to follow orders whether you like them or not."

"Yeah and that's one of the reasons why I don't want to be a shinobi of any village." Naruto said in a low voice which Kakashi did not catch but Sarutobi did since he was closer. Letting out a sigh he continued to speak.

"I am curious though how did you know he sent a shadow clone in his place and how did you find out we were here?" Turning another page and marking his spot Naruto put his book away in his jacket and looked up at Sarutobi before answering.

"Well I knew you guys were here because before I left I put a security seal in my apartment that alerts me when someone comes in. So while I was in the classroom it went off so I made a shadow clone myself and came here. As to how I know he is lazy," Naruto said smirking under his mask at the narrowed eyes of the Jounin.

"Well I have learned one of the secrets of the Kage bunshin that what ever it learns gets transferred back to the original upon being dispelled, so when we were done _'meeting'_ with him my clone dispelled it-self." Naruto said with another smirk because it did it in front of his teammates knowing it would piss the Uchiha off.

"Now since I see people that I don't trust or want in my apartment I am going to have to put a more advanced seal on it. May I have a little of your blood Sarutobi-jiji," Naruto said untying his black ribbon from his hair before getting a strand of black hair off of it.

"What for Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as he watched Naruto tie his hair back in place before going over to his couch getting another strand of hair off of it.

"Because I need some of your DNA to put in the seal so that you can enter here without any harm being done to you and without me having to turn the seal off. That way it will always be up no matter if I am here or not." Seeing no harm in it and guessing he learned it out of his fathers scroll on seals, Sarutobi took out a kunai from his robes and pricked his finger before letting a drop of his blood fall in Naruto's waiting hand. As soon as the drop of blood landed Naruto went through a series of seals before slamming his hand on his floor.

"**Fuuinjutsu: Chakra drain, lightning strike security seal."**

"I would get out of here _Jounin_ before the seal disappears if I were you." Naruto said as seals spread out from under his hand going across the floor and into every room before they went up the wall to join on the ceiling. Taking the kid for a joke he did not move instead just looked at him with a skeptical look across his face thinking he was trying to impress the Hokage.

"Ha the seal is gone and nothing happened I knew you were just a stupid bra…" He was cut off as he felt a huge drain before a small white blot of lightning struck him from the ceiling knocking him out.

"Well I did warn him and that is the third time I could have killed him. Good thing I can control the power of the strike when I am in here or else that would have killed him. For now though he will be out for just about a few hours." Naruto said summoning a clone to have it drag the body out of the apartment and into the hallway, only to have Sarutobi call one of his ANBU to take the body to the hospital.

"Well Naruto it has been fun and I want to tell you that I recognized that stance you did when you first came out. It is out of the forbidden scroll from the Taijutsu form, Toukai Sune-Kudansu (hidden snake dance). The originator of that Taijutsu created and used it solely to cripple or kill his opponent and that is the reason for it becoming forbidden. Also it was made to get around the Byakugan and their gentle fist style of fighting being as though it was based on it. But instead of going after the chakra points it hits pressure points. The last advantage it has is that since you have to train a certain way it cannot be copied with the Sharingan." Sarutobi said as he took two books from his robes and added them to Naruto's bookshelf. One labeled Blending elemental jutsu by Sarutobi Kisai and the other Shougi and Go tips on creating a strategic mind by Sarutobi Asuma and Nara Shikaku.

"There is only one other in this village that was taught that Taijutsu and although she was not taught all of it she still should be able to help you learn the basic's. Maybe you should show her the rest so you can learn it together if she is convinced to help you out. Just do not practice it in any area that you may be discovered and don't use it on any of the citizens of Konoha, civilian and shinobi alike."

"Hai Sandaime-sama" Naruto said deciding to show more respect since this was a serious matter and he did not was to betray his self claimed grandfather's trust.

"But if I have to defend myself I will use what I have at my disposal."

"I don't like it but fair enough, this village has had their warning to let you be. I will try to contact her and schedule a meeting between the two of you. Until then do well on your test tomorrow." Sarutobi said as he left in swirl of leaves back to his office to the dreaded piles of paperwork.

Naruto looked over at the clock seeing that it was just past lunch so he made himself something to eat before leaving his place and going towards the training grounds. Once he made it there he continued on into the forest until he reached the wall surrounding the village. Suppressing his chakra he waited until the ANBU patrol passed by and then phased away only to appear on the other side of the wall before he made his way further into the forest coming to a river. Once there he followed the river until he came to a clearing that had a waterfall.

'_Wow this place is bigger than I remembered it; well at least I don't have to worry about no one spying on me. And now that I have been here again I can just transport myself here.'_

"**Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu"** he said as 200 clones appeared in the area.

"Ok here's the deal I want four groups of fifty, one group will work on tree climbing, another will work on water walking. The other group will work on the Taijutsu Toukai Sune-Kudansu and the last group will work on the Kenjutsu form of Sono Ryuuchou Ookawa (the flowing river). No one is to stop until _after_ the sun goes down, is that clear?"

"Hai oyaji" all the clones said at once making him smile. _'I am going to get good training real fast this way'_ Naruto thought as he phased out and back in landing on top of the wall surrounding the village. _'Now for my part' _he thought as he started to channel chakra into his trench coat and Gravity seal until it started to weigh him down almost to the point of collapsing under the weight. Naruto then went out doing a series of pushups sit-ups squats and jumping jacks until he got tired. Once that was done he ate a soldier pill to get back the chakra he used and some of his energy before he took off running until sunset which was four hours away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_You will go far Naruto-kun, and I will try to help keep you as happy as I can in this village until you are ready for the world. I feel as though I don't have much time left but while I am here you can count on me.'_

"Wolf"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Get me Mitarashi Anko in here as soon as possible."

"Yes Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi smiled as he looked over and signed the last piece of paperwork that he had for the day. It was only 2:00 in the afternoon and he was already done. He had already remade the list of Genin teams and who was assigned to them so nothing else needed his attention. Pulling out the new copy of his favorite series Sarutobi started reading it. He became so interested he did not notice Anko make her way into his office and take a seat in front of him. Glaring at her Hokage for reading that offensive book Anko had to restrain herself from lashing out against him so instead she narrowed her eyes more and cleared her throat. Hearing it Sarutobi looked up with a blush on his face as he let out a perverted giggle only to turn it into a cough as he put away he book faster than Anko could follow. If she did not watch him read it before making her presence known she would swear it was never out.

"Ah Anko-chan just the Kunoichi I wanted to see. I have come across some interesting information that I would think you would be interested in." he finished only to pack his pipe and light it before continuing.

"I have learned that you are not the only one who practices the Taijutsu Toukai Sune-Kudansu and this person has the knowledge of the whole style but has not mastered it yet."

"What? Who is it let me go and arrest him so I can torture him for his knowledge on that snake and the rest of the style." Anko said standing up out of her chair getting angry hoping to be allowed to do it. What she did not expect was to have the Hokage start chuckling at her expanse.

"Clam down Anko-chan and have a seat." Looking at him and knowing he was not going to continue until she did Anko calmed down a little and sat back down.

"Good now I thought you would have that response but it is for naught because the person I am talking about has to my knowledge never met that snake in his life. I know that he is the only one that could teach the whole style to someone but this person was never taught." Seeing confusion pass on her face Sarutobi waited for her to figure out what he was talking about and when realization passed across her face he let out a smile.

"You mean?"

"Yes he took the full knowledge of the style out of the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu. So he is learning it to its fullest and he is a hidden genius himself though he does not consider himself to be. Before you ask I told you this in hope that you would want to help him get to your level and then together with him showing you, you could both master the style and improve on it. So what do you say?"

"Yes I will do it I don't care how he got into the scroll just tell me where to meet him and I will be there." Smiling again he wrote something handing her the paper and taking another drag of his pipe he continued.

"Be there at that place and time tomorrow and I will have him meet you there you are dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got back to his apartment right as the sun was going down tired sore a sweaty from his run and workout, so he just undressed and put his training clothes in the washer before getting in the shower. Once he was done he made himself something to eat then put his stuff in the dryer and was about to go eat when there was a small tapping on his kitchen widow. Going over and opening it a messenger bird came in with a small scroll on it leg and as soon as he took it off the hawk flew off.

'_Hmm tomorrow in training area 44 3 miles in from gate 7 ok got it'_ Naruto read before sending a little chakra into the seal at the bottom of the note causing the scroll to burst in flames. After eating Naruto was about to read more or his fathers scroll on seals when a vast amount of knowledge came to him in a big headache. Looking out the window he noticed the sun had fully set, "Oh crap" and then he passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are they I cannot believe neither one of them is here." Sakura said for the 20th time that morning to the annoyance of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun later today do you want to…"

"No" was his reply for the tenth time that morning. It had already been an hour since they had both got to training area 7 and there was no sign of either his sensei or the dobe Naruto which he wanted to be there so he could fight him to prove he was the stronger one.

Just when he was going to yell at Sakura to shut up he saw him walking towards them at a slow place like he was weighted down and reading, but he knew the dobe did not train that way.

"YOUR LATE, NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Will you shut up no one wants to hear your banshee of a voice this early in the morning or any part of the day." Naruto said as he sat down turning a page and never once looked up at her.

"Why you" she said as she went over to hit Naruto only to have her fist caught in a strong grip that was slowly getting stronger as he stood up putting his book away.

"If you ever try to hit me again you wannabe excuse of a shinobi slut I'll rip your hand off and feed it to you got it." Naruto said squeezing her hand a little harder making her cry out and drop to her knee in pain.

"Its girls like you that give Kunoichi a bad name, always running after boys instead of training to become stronger. Your pathetic do you really think your academy book smarts is going to get you anywhere in the shinobi world or did you become a shinobi just to impress a boy. A boy who does not give you any thought or time a day for all the times you have tried to get his attention." Naruto let go of her hand only to see her in tears scared for her life and only then did he realize that he was leaking killer intent.

Sasuke at first was glad that Naruto was finally putting her in her place and was about to stop him from going any farther but stopped when he felt it. The killer intent was just like that night four years ago with his brother, for the first time in a while he felt fear. Sasuke was frozen with fear and it was coming from the dobe. No matter how mad he got at Naruto for having that much he could not move.

'_How, how does he have so much control over that and why am I scared of him. He should be the one that is scared of me, I am an Uchiha I will make him tell me where he gets his power and take from him.'_ But no matter what he thought he could not move. Sasuke watched as Naruto let go of her hand and calm down a little since the killer intent was still there but not as much as before. Letting out a breath that he did not know he was holding in he watched as Naruto bent down to a frozen and crying Sakura and pick her up only to carry her to the river that was nearby.

Sakura was terrified, never before had she seen and felt such hate before than what was coming from Naruto at the moment. Deep down inside she knew what he said was right because she only did become a ninja to impress Sasuke, and the only thing she could do was cry.

Cry from the pain that she was in; cry for the fear that sprang up in her that was caused by Naruto, and cry for the fact that he was right. She was pathetic, she did not come from any ninja family nor did she have any skills what so ever, she only had her book smarts. How far that would get her in the real world she did not know and now she was at the point of giving up completely.

Then just like as quickly as it came that overbearing feeling left and she looked up to see Naruto bending down and reaching towards her. At first she felt a lot of fear thinking he was going to kill her but that was replaced as she was picked up in more gentleness than she had ever known and carried over to the lake.

Naruto looked at her remembering the night of his fifth birthday when she had spit in his face and punched him for her mom just so she could get some ice cream. To this day he has still never tried it because it always brought up that memory whenever he heard of it. He believed that if a child would be that mean and evil just for whatever this ice cream was then he did not want any.

Focusing on her he did not see a just graduated academy student on her way to becoming a strong Kunoichi. No all he saw was a little girl that was sheltered from the world that was led to believe in false hopes and dreams that could not become a reality. He then realized that she might not even remember what she did, and the fact that if this went too far he would get into serious trouble. So he bent down and picked her up carrying her over to the lake to wash her face a little bit and to calm her down a little.

Setting her down he pulled out a rag from his med pouch and dipped into the lake and proceed to wash her tears away with as much gentleness as he could. _'Kami I hate her so why am I doing this, I know it is not for the fact of getting in trouble. I could give a rat's ass what this village thinks so why'_

"Na-Naruto w-why are you doing this after you…" she could not finish her statement as another tear fell at the thought of what just happened.

"Look Haruno I don't like you and I don't think I ever will, you did something to me when I little that I will never forget. I will not tell you what it is if you can't remember because I don't want to and you are not trust worthy.

I don't know why I am doing this but it could be that I am not a cold hearted bastard like your _precious_ _Uchiha_. But don't let that fool you either because I would kill you sooner than I would say hello to your type." Naruto said as he handed her the rag and started to walk away.

"Wait Naruto" she screamed out to which he did stop.

"Just tell me I want to understand, you can trust me."

"No Sakura I cannot trust you, I said you are not trust worthy because you are not."

"But how can you say that what proof do you have that I am not trust worthy." Naruto stopped again shaking his head and turned to face her with a little smirk that she could not see.

"Sakura you ended a friendship with the first person who was ever nice to you and stopped you from getting picked on because of a boy. Who has never said a nice word to you ever has he? That is why you are not trust worthy, prove that you can be your own person and get stronger and maybe them I will let you know why I hate you. Just don't hold your breath." Naruto then began to walk away again and smirked again when she made no attempt to stop him again and pulled out his book.

Walking pass the Uchiha Naruto felt his gaze on him but paid it no mind as he kept reading and going to the three training post in the area. Sitting down in front of the middle one and continue reading on the last part in this book. That had to do with sealing different elements and how to begin writing seals with your Chakra in the form of handseals.

An hour later there was a puff a smoke and a "Yo" coming out of it as Hatake Kakashi appeared. Getting no response like he had hopped he would, he opened his eye to see Sasuke looking at him with a glare on his face. Looking around further he saw Sakura sitting by the lake holding on to a medical rag staring into the river and Naruto reading. Looking at Naruto he could not help but narrow his eye to a glare remembering his embarrassment in front of the Hokage at the hands of the 12 year old Kyuubi brat. Well he planned to get his revenge on him and show him what it means to be a Jounin. Sasuke did not miss the look that passed in his sensei's eye as he looked at Naruto so he just added to the growing list of things to figure out about the blonde dobe.

"Hey you two come over here so that we can get this started I have things I need to do." Naruto and Sakura both looked up slowly to see there Jounin instructor standing next to Sasuke in a way that said he was annoyed.

"You're late again sensei, this reflects poorly on your capabilities as an instructor you know." Everyone had a look of surprise when it was Sakura's voice that said that, Kakashi because he was sure that Naruto would say something like that. Naruto and Sasuke because never once had they heard her talk like that and had to think if it was because of what Naruto told her just an hour ago.

"Ha exactly what I told him yesterday but he is a _Jounin _so to him it makes no difference what we think because we are only Genin." Naruto said making Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes go wide that he was had the nerve to mock him in front of them all.

Holding his tongue and keeping his anger in check Kakashi just waved him off and told them about the test. Waiting for questions he was again surprised that none came out and they were looking at him waiting to start. Sakura because she decided to use her brain to prove that by figuring what this test was all about, her brains were not wasted in shinobi life. Sasuke didn't say anything because he felt that the test was stupid and he should not have to do it because he was and Uchiha and should pass no matter what. Naruto because he already knew the answer and he just did not care.

"Ok well then if there are no questions then you have until noon which is in 2 hours. GO!" _'Well at least they know how to hide, now should I hunt him? No I will let him come to me so I can beat him in front of them all.'_

Naruto was running through the forest with his shadow clones searching in pairs so that when they found them one could dispel so he would know where they were while the other would stay to watch them. About to turn to the right Naruto stopped as information came to him on Sakura's position so he turned left instead. Arriving where she was he dispelled his clone and jumped down right behind her covering her mouth with one hand and the other arm going around her small frame trapping her arms.

"Sakura it is me Naruto I came to you because I know what this test is about." Sakura at first was scared when someone jumped on her and restrained her and became even more frightened when she heard it was Naruto. Thinking he was going to harm her she did not calm down until the end of his sentence.

"Its teamwork isn't it; the purpose of the bells was to distract us from the main purpose huh?"

"Well it is nice to know that you can use your brain, but yes that is what I figured out also." She started to smile but realized that he not only complimented her but also insulted her with the same sentence.

"Well then why did you come to me instead of going to get Sasuke to help you?" Naruto just looked at her like she was stupid since the answer to that question was as plain as day.

"Well if you really don't know the answer to that question then I take back that you know how to use your brain. Or it could be that fact that when it has to deal with the Uchiha your brain turns to jelly. What ever it may be I came to you because we both _should_ know that no matter what he would not accept help from either of us. He would consider us beneath him and only capable of getting in his way. So I have a plan that we can do that has all of us working together whether he likes it or knows it." So telling her what it was he led both of them to where Sasuke was and waiting for the right moment to attack.

Kakashi was getting tired of waiting around so he decided to go after them and have a little fun instead. That was forty-five minutes ago and no matter how he search he could only find Sasuke, he guessed that Naruto may be able to hide this good but not the pink haired fangirl. So he decide to just go ahead and goad the Uchiha into fighting since he was the only one he was interested in knowing anything about. So here he stood after jumping back releasing him from a Taijutsu fight when he had come close to grabbing a bell.

"I will admit you are different than the other two but you will have to do better than that."

"**Katon: Grand Fireball"**_ 'what no Genin should have enough chakra to do that oh well__** Doton:**__**Inner Decapitation.'**_

As Kakashi went underground he did not see Naruto's Henged clone in the air use **Kawarimi** to switch with Sasuke on the ground. Kakashi pulled 'Sasuke' into the ground and bent over him smirking.

"It is a good trick to learn when surprising other shinobi, maybe I will teach it to you later."

"No need _sensei_ I already know it" 'Sasuke' said before dropping the **Henge** turning into Naruto before disappearing in a puff of smoke. _'Shit when did…'_ he was interrupted in his thoughts as he barely made it out the way of a falling Sasuke holding a kunai that was aimed down at him. Sasuke then charged back at him trying to punch him in the head only to drop down going for a leg sweep. Kakashi jumped over his leg and as soon as he landed went to charge him but had to jump out the was as two clones of Naruto jumped out the ground one kicking him in his lower back and the other punching him in the ribs. Looking around at the three smirking faces Kakashi got angry that a couple a Genin were getting the best of him so he whipped out a shuriken tossing it at one clone while he charged to other with a kunai. Right before he could land a hit he had to jump out the way of Sasuke's foot aiming toward his head in a high roundhouse. Four more clones came out of the ground latching on to his onto his limbs using all their strength to hold him as the real Naruto appeared and punched him hard in his face.

Kakashi did not notice a kunai fly cutting the bells free nor did he see Sakura run in and catch them then head back into the forest. Because after he was punched by Naruto, Sasuke came punching him in is kidney making him grunt followed by Naruto punching him in the stomach as hard as he could forcing him to double over. As soon as he bent over Naruto smirked and kneed him in his face before jumping off into the forest followed by Sasuke, who only came because he saw Sakura holding out the bells and waving to him. Kakashi was almost furious for the fact that those kids could hurt him this much not to mention that he was once again at the mercy of Naruto. Only when he felt the clones grip let up did he make his move destroying two clones right away and slicing another across the neck.

"I hope you like the plan Naruto Oyaji made and the ass kicking you received. How does it feel to know this was the forth time he could have killed you if he wanted." Not willing to listen to the clone anymore he ran forward and jabbed his kunai in heart.

"Tell Naruto he will get his real soon since I am now his sensei." Kakashi only noticed his mistake when the clone smiled

**Boom**

Using his full speed he only was able to escape half of the blast before he was sent flying into the forest just as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the test.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow if I did not see it I would not even had believed it. That plan of his was pure genius." Sarutobi Asuma said looking into his father's crystal ball watching Kakashi come out of the forest in ripped and burnt clothing and bleeding from multiple wounds caused by forest from being blasted into it.

"Yes that was good planning on Naruto's part with how he took in account of not being able to convince the Uchiha. Not to mention the perfect execution of the plan, he is a combat genius and can make a good team leader. Too bad I can't have him because he would be an excellent addition in my team. I just cannot believe what Kakashi told his clone about getting him back, what was that all about?" asked Yuuhi Kurenai looking up from the crystal ball to the Hokage.

"Well Naruto has been good at surprising those who don't know any better. You also have to admit that with the skills he displayed as a prankster by outsmarting ANBU Jounin and Chunnin alike. Can you really be so surprised?" Yoshino said still looking into the crystal ball as they all gathered around Kakashi.

"It looks like Kakashi is still upset for being embarrassed in front of me by Naruto yesterday." Both Asuma and Kurenai looked at Sarutobi for further explanation, so with a sigh he told them about the events that happened in Naruto's apartment the day prior. Knowing full well that soon Jounin level and above Shinobi's and Kunoichi, will all have heard and start to change there opinion of Hatake Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who are you going to give the other bell to Sakura?" Sasuke smirked knowing she would give it too him but to his surprise she tossed it to Naruto.

"The bells does not matter Kakashi-san because it is not about them it is about teamwork." Sakura said with a giant smile on her face.

"Yes this test was about teamwork and if you two knew that then why did you not let Sasuke in on your plan? Also you will address me as Sensei or Kakashi sensei"

"I can answer that," Naruto said standing up from his sitting position once again reading a book but a different one and not looking at anyone of them. _'The nerve of the kid mimicking me with the book and mask, who does he think is Minato-sensei's son?'_

"Since it _was_ my plan, but first the title 'sensei' is only entitled to those that have taught you something and so far you have not taught us anything. So all though we will respect your title of _Jounin_ since we are Genin, we do not have to respect you or acknowledge you as our sensei until that happens no." Naruto said in his monotone voice not giving away any emotion and turned a page once he was done speaking.

"I have had just about enough of you and your insubordinate attitude you little shit." Kakashi said making his way over to Naruto but stopped in mid step feeling a huge amount of killing intent coming from Naruto and from the forest behind the Genin.

"I could care less what you think Hatake, respect and trust is earned and given freely not demanded. Also if you touch me in anyway I will unleash _nine_ levels of hell on you and report you to the Hokage for assaulting a Genin." Naruto said putting locking stares with him.

"After which you will be striped down to the rank of which you assaulted so says the rules of Konoha Shinobi conduct section five paragraph three." Naruto said in a cold voice that sent a shiver down all those who heard him. Then to prove his point he turned his book around to point out what he just read to them.

'_Just who is he to be able to have this much controlled killing intent since it is not affecting the other two. He should not be able to…wait didn't he say nine levels yes it's the Kyuubi I need to bring him to the Hokage for questing, he should not know about that.'_

"Now we did not try to get the _Uchiha _to be part of our plan because we knew he would refuse to help us. He would only look at us like we will hold him back."

"You will" Sasuke said like it was only the truth.

"Anyways so I made a plan that would work out and include him and make it look like we had it all planned out form the beginning."

"Well that is all fine and dandy so you all pass. Just remember that those who abandon the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worst than trash." Kakashi said standing up getting ready to leave.

"You are dismissed until tomorrow morning at nine where you will meet here. Now Sasuke meet me back here in two hours to start your training there are a lot of things you need to learn."

"What about the two of us we also need to train?" Sakura asked in a small voice hoping that she was wrong in assuming that she was not left out on purpose.

"Well you can go read there is bound to be something in the library you can do"

"But what about…"

"Look the truth is Sasuke is the only one worth my training since he is an Uchiha, you two wont be able to keep up because he is from that clan."

"_**You hypocritical piece of worthless shit, how dare you just preach to us about not abandoning your comrades and then you just throw us away like were not anything for the sake of your precious Uchiha.**_ Fine I quit this team I don't need training from a pathetic excuse of a _Jounin _that got bested five times in twenty-four hours by a Genin."

"You are coming with me NOW Uzumaki; we are going to see the Hokage." Kakashi said taking another step towards Naruto.

"Kakashi?" a female voice sounded as a woman with black hair and red eyes appeared standing fifteen feet behind Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you right now; you are hours late for your report as it is." _'So that is whose killer intent I felt coming out of the forest was.'_

"Fine let's go Uzumaki we…"

"Without Naruto Kakashi he wants to only see us Jounin."

"Well I have important matters that need to be brought up on."

"NOW Hatake, he is well aware of what has transpired with this group as I am and a few others are." With one last glare at Naruto who returned it he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The Hokage is also wanting to talk to you later Naruto, Ja Ne" She said in a smile towards him before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to do something or get something to eat with me?" Sakura asked in hopes that he would say yes this time.

"No, it is just like Kakashi said you two are a worthless and a dobe that is why he is going to just be training me so go read and cry since that is what you are good at." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Uchiha," Naruto called out only to have Sasuke look at him still smirking.

"What do you want dobe." Looking over at Sakura and seeing she was on the verged of tears Naruto knew what he was about to do was worth it plus it will make him feel better.

"Do you feel good about picking on others that are weaker than you? Even your brother had more morals than that, but I can see why he killed the rest of your clan leaving your pathetic ass alive. I would kill them too if they were nothing but arrogant, sniveling, little copying pieces of shit too. Although I did hear he had a good time with your hot mom before he killed her and your dad, after he made him watch."

"I'LL KILL YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke said full of rage pulling out a kunai and charging Naruto.

Running straight at him he tried to swipe Naruto across the throat as he stopped right in front of him but missed as Naruto leaned back at the last minute. As soon as the blade passed him, Naruto reached out with his right arm grabbing Sasuke by his right wrist pulling it down and towards him as he brought up his knee slamming it into Sasuke's ribs. Letting go of his wrist Naruto brought his right leg down sweeping it across the ground behind him turning his body to the right gaining momentum and punching out with his left hand just a Sasuke looked up at him. His punch landed with enough force on the side of Sasuke's face that is sent him crashing down to the ground. Not taking advantage of him being down Naruto backed up to let him get up so he could enjoy it more. And no sooner than he said that Sasuke got up and charged him again this time tossing his kunai ahead of him.

Naruto responded by tossing a shuriken in its path stopping it and sending both in another direction before he blocked a kick to his ribs followed by a punch to his face which he ducked. As he went down Naruto punched out into Sasuke's lower abdomen before spinning around sticking his leg out sweeping Sasuke off his feet. Sasuke rolled backwards when he landed and then jumped back and up going into the air making seals.

"**Katon: Grand fireball**" sending a big ball of fire which at that close range was impossible to dodge so Sasuke smirked as it exploded. Going for overkill he began to make more seals.

"**Katon: Mythical fire flower"** he yelled sending small fire balls out of his mouth toward the burning object. Once the fire, and smoke died down Sasuke watch as 'Naruto' melted into a pile a mud.

"Wow I did not think you would be able to beat my mud clone." Naruto stated appearing behind him.

'_When did he make that clone' _thought more than just one person.

"I guess you are just about Genin level. But if you want to start using jutsu then by all means." Naruto said going through his own seals as Sasuke started to charge at him again causing Naruto to smirk.

"**Doton: Moving land river"** Too late to do anything Sasuke was carried away into the mud river until it stopped and kept him in place.

"**Doton: Earth dragon missile." **Not trying to kill him Naruto put only a little chakra into it as a dragon head made of the earth rose out of the mud river shooting compact balls of earth at Sasuke. Sasuke was hit in his chest twice and once in each shoulder popping them out of place, before he felt Naruto cancel both jutsu's and collapsed onto the ground. Barely able to move his arms Sasuke got up to his knees before a shadow fell over him.

"So how does it feel to get beat by a so called dobe Sasuke? You are pathetic and not even worth the attention that you get from most. You are a spoiled little weak brat that wants everything to be handed to you because you think you deserve it just because of your name." Naruto said looking up seeing one of his clones running up before kneeling down to look him in the face.

"I have news for you pretty boy, or rather prissy boy. Your clan name does not mean shit anymore because guess what? You don't have one, your all alone and will continue to be alone unless you can change you ways. Ha but we all know your not, so train Uchiha, train hard and become the butt body of that Hatake. Because their will be a time when we get to fight and I will love to wipe the floor with you again." Naruto said standing up taking his eyes off of the Uchiha.

"The next time though I will not hold back and I will put you in your place once again." Naruto looked down at him one more time watching him bleed still with a face still full of arrogance and walked away towards Sakura just as his clone reached him.

"Here it is Oyaji; I wrote it myself, the other one was reading up on the seal scroll since he unlocked a third one."

"Good work you can go." Naruto said as the clone dispersed giving him the information of everything the clone saw, did, and learned.

"Why did you defend me Naruto and where did that clone come from?" Sakura asked as he came up to her.

"Even though you did not mention it was for me and I saw you enjoyed it also but why did you do it?"

"Well Sakura because I know how it feels to have people do everything in their power to make you seem worthless to the point where you don't want to be alive anymore. And regardless if I like them or not I do not want someone else to have to feel that way."

"You might wonder how I can say that with my actions toward you earlier, but that was for a reason and it worked because of your effort in the test. No matter how much you actually participated in it, you still thought about the test and what needed to be done rather than how can you impress the Uchiha. You proved that have smarts can help you in the shinobi world, but you also found out that if your body cannot keep up then being smart is not enough" Naruto said looking over his shoulder seeing Sasuke sneering at them while he brooded but still on his knees and bleeding.

"As for the clone I made a couple more right as the alarm went off and sent them to do some things." Naruto said holding up the scroll in his hand before holding it out to her.

"In this scroll is a couple of ways to gain chakra control and to gain more chakra capacity. Read it learn what you need to do and go practice it, once you are done go to the library and see Nara Yoshino and ask for a book called training for aspiring Kunoichi by Uzuki Yuugao. I am sure she will help you out."

"Before you ask why, I don't know maybe it is because no one has ever helped you or pointed you in the right direction on the path you have chosen as a future Kunoichi. But like I said earlier prove that you are your own person and that your will to become stronger is Iron clad. Then maybe I will tell you what it is that made me hate you and maybe I can learn to forgive you." Not waiting on anything else Naruto phased out to go train in his secluded training area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There Kakashi does it look like the Kyuubi is in charge of that body, if it was I highly doubt he would have even spared the time to help that girl out."

"Not to mention hold back when fighting that Uchiha." Asuma said backing up his fathers point.

"Now I don't want to hear not another word on Naruto if you're worried about his attitude then you can thank this village and people like you for the way he turned out. Especially you since Minato was your sensei. Have you lost so much faith in him that you downplay his skills in sealing? As for your actions and threatening a Genin during your test and the actions afterward of showing blatant favoritism toward one shinobi over the others I will give you your punishment now."

"But Hokage-sama it is an Uchiha we are dealing with."

"NOT ANOTHER WORD HATAKE I AM THIS CLOSE TO HAVING YOUR SHINOBI STATUS SUSPENDED." Sarutobi said standing up yelling as four ANBU members appeared with two on each side of him.

"I am this close Hatake to giving you to Ibiki for some rehabilitation on how a shinobi of this village should act. If it were solely up to me you would be suspended from ninja duties until the next rotation of Genin. You were going to attack him and I heard what you told his clones so don't try and talk your way out of it. But since we are dealing with the last Uchiha and you are the only one who can teach him should he awaken his bloodline. The council deems it necessary to have you as his sensei, so for your actions today and for you not being able think straight. And use correct judgment that a Jounin should. Your pay shall be docked to that of a Genin until the start of the Chuunin exams. If you are so much as 10 seconds late in any of your meetings whether it is your Genin team or with me and if you show one once of favoritism again, I will have you doing D ranked missions until I retire form Hokage. Now get out of my sight your presence sickens me, and wait outside until I send word on who your new team will have in it."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi said as he turned around and started to walk out only to be stopped by Asuma.

"You have fallen far Hatake. Yondaime-sama, Obito, and Rin would be ashamed of what you have become not to mention your own father Sakumo-sensei."

"I have lost a lot of respect for you Hatake." Kurenai said right before he went out the door. Once the door closed and everything seemed in order the ANBU members bowed and left. Kurenai and Asuma sat down in the two chairs next to where Yoshino sat in front of the Hokage's desk smiling and waiting for what ever it was they needed to hear.

Asuma could not believe his father lost his temper he has not seem him that mad since finding out about Orochimaru and his experiments. So he sat there and watched his father fill his pipe and smoke it before letting out a sigh.

"Well I was going to have the Yamanaka join your team Kurenai but in light of what just happened I changed my mind. Asuma your Genin team will lose Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. You now have Akimichi Chogi, and Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura. You may leave and tell Hatake Kakashi that his new Genin team will be Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino."

"Yes Hokage-sama" Asuma said as he walked out of the door.

"You Kurenai-chan will have Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. You were going to have the Yamanaka but with the actions today of both Naruto, and Kakashi I gave you the Nara. If in the event that Kakashi trains the Uchiha more which will happen anyway because of the Sharingan he would have his excuse to abandon the others training. Giving him those two eliminates a lot of foul play because they both have clans which more than likely will train them and get them where they need to be." Sarutobi said pausing to refill his pipe after dumping the ashes.

"Now since Naruto has taken it upon himself to teach a little bit to the Haruno that would make putting her under Asuma with the Akimichi and the Aburame even better. Plus I here that she had the best chakra control out of the academy so Asuma might have his first Genjutsu user like he wanted."

"That would be fun but what do I do about Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked wanting to get more knowledge on him because what the file had on him was the total opposite of what she witnessed him do earlier.

"Ah yes Naruto" Sarutobi said letting out a chuckle being joined by Yoshino.

"You are going to have your hands full with him, but there is no need to worry. He is going to have more than one sensei, he will participate with team exercises and training and any missions C ranked and above that will have you all leave the village. During D ranked missions he will be training and will leave a Kage bunshin in his place."

"But Hokage-sama what about the sense of camaraderie and becoming close to his teammates through conversations he needs to be there for that. Plus he needs to be there to now the things I need to pass on to him like meetings and such."

"Ha, no need to worry about that, because you see Naruto has found out one of the tricks of the Kage bunshin and has already started using it in his training."

"And what would that be Sarutobi-sama?" Kurenai asked not knowing because the Kage Bunshin was still a jutsu she still needs to learn.

"The fact that when the clone is dispelled everything that it learned and went trough is transferred to him, so no matter what you will always have Naruto there with you. Now to get you up to speed because as his sensei you are entitled to this knowledge, I did not tell Kakashi because I knew he was not going to be with him long." Sarutobi then went through a few hand seals and murmured **"Sound Barrier"** before telling her everything she needed to know and why he was getting so much training.

"Wow I never knew nor guessed that is a lot to take in, but how could he do that to his own son?"

"Go on home Kurenai-chan and get ready to meet your team tomorrow."

"Hai Hokage-sama" she said walking out of the office in a daze. Sarutobi himself leaned back in his chair letting out a sigh and looked up at the Hokage Mountain at the face that was to the right of his.

"I'm too old for this shit."

**A/N: First I would like to thank the Author known as Azamiko for letting me use his one shot story "The first time I saw him" **

**I also want to thank those of you who read and review it helps me correct some mistakes I make when writing.**

**Until the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed this one **


	6. Training, Contracts, and Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any character in the Naruto-verse Kishimoto does.

**Bold: Demon talking/Jutsu**

_**Bold italic: Demon thinking/Angry Naruto talking/**_

_Italic: someone thinking/ Flashback/ emphasis _

_Ascension to Kitsune_

_Chapter 6_

Staggering into the clearing, Naruto slowly made his way into his private training area covered in sweat after finishing his physical workout. Ever since his clones had mastered tree climbing, Naruto decided to add that chakra exercise into his daily routine.

After doing his sets of push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jack, squats and lunges, Naruto began his run on the outside side of the village wall. Training his stamina, chakra control, and capacity, Naruto ran on the outer side of wall completing four laps around the village before he had to stop. In doing so he Had to run up the mountain side the holds the Hokage Monument before continuing on.

Afterwards Naruto went into the edge of the tree line before he ran the last six laps around the village using the trees and branches for support. To make things even more challenging for himself Naruto had two clones follow him tossing kunai and shuriken at him from behind. Doing this with the minimum amount of chakra for support not only helped him become more aware of his surroundings, but it also helped him gain agility and faster reflexes by dodging and using acrobatics to stay out of harms way. Plus with the chakra weighted coat and his gravity seal, Naruto was slowly getting stronger and faster.

'_I am going to have to buy more trench coats and clothes with the way I am training. Man who knew my clones where that good at throwing and aiming those things.'_

Catching his breath and drinking out of his canteen. Naruto then added a little more chakra weight to his coat and walked toward and then onto the pond that was on the other side of the clearing. Going as far away from the waterfall but not close to where the pond branched out to a river Naruto now stood on the calmest part of the water. Soon he would start to make his way toward the waterfall so that he could gain more control with the rougher waters.

Sending a signal to his clones through a mental link Naruto slowly settled into the first form of the Toukai Sune-Kudansu (hidden snake dance). Crouching down Naruto pushed his left leg out in front of him while rising up on the toes of both feet until he felt his center of balance. His arms also mimicked his legs as his right arm was bent at a forty-five degree angle with his left arm stretched out but still at a bend. His right had, just like his left, was now at chest height with all his fingers tucked into a fist except his index and middle fingers of each hand. One would think that this was a form from the Gentle fist style but instead of having the fingers together and straight, Naruto's were apart and bent mimicking a snake's fangs.

Naruto then proceeded to go through the forms that he had learned through his clones and just as he reached the last one he had memorized, new forms and their moves came to him. After a while of moving through each form, the last clone dispersed giving Naruto the information and the final form of the Toukai Sune-Kudansu. Giving the total of Kata's at 21, the most Kata's for one style of Tai-Jutsu that he has heard of.

Not losing momentum after the execution of the last strike Naruto dispelled the chakra strap on his back releasing the hold on his bokken (wooden practice sword) and began his dance of the Kenjutsu style, Sono Ryuuchou Ookawa (the flowing river). Not knowing who's style this was Naruto could not judge just how powerful it really is.

But based on the fact that he got it out of the Forbidden Scroll he had a good guess. Once again as soon as Naruto's knowledge of the forms waned, his clones began dispelling one by one slowly giving him the knowledge of the sword style.

Naruto figured that doing this type of training not only helped his mind gain superior understanding and practical knowledge of the sword style, but it also helped him gain muscle memory so that he could just move with his sword without having to think about the next move.

To a well trained shinobi or warrior the second it takes to think about his or her next move could mean either life or death for them or their opponent. Finishing up with the last form, Naruto stood straight up and reattached his bokken to his back before releasing his chakra form his feet allowing him to fall into the pond.

After spending a few moments under the refreshingly cool water, Naruto started to push chakra out of his feet. This made his body rise up back on top of the pond only to stiffen when he heard the sound of clapping.

"My, my, my, that was quite the display of skill and determination there young one, yes quite the display," A voice sounded coming out of the trees which echoed around the area making it hard for Naruto to pinpoint the location of it.

"You have a very unique scent, there aren't many who carry two different natures that are blending together. What scent it will become only time will tell and I will be there when it happens…"

"Where and who are you? Come on out and stop hiding," Naruto said as he walked onto solid ground scanning with all his senses to find the owner of that voice.

"Do you think you will be able to take on even an older person in your current drained state?" Asked the voice as a man who looked about as old as Sarutobi who came walking out of the woods across for Naruto.

"Even if I was fully energized I still would not underestimate you based on your appearance."

At that point Naruto took the time to take in his appearance as the man stood about a couple inches taller than him. With a full grey colored beard down to his chest and long straight grey hair to his waist and dull black eyes that seemed to suck life into them.

"Smart choice young one, now as to answer your other question since you now _know_ where I am," He said motioning to the area around him.

"I am Tajerro the Wise from the clan of the Vulpine and member of the Eighth Society." Tajerro said with a small bow.

"Uzumaki Naruto nothing special as an individual yet, but maybe you can answer me this?" he said mirroring the bow to the amusement of Tajerro.

"Who are the vulpine and what do you want from me?" Watching the look of surprise flash in Tajerro's eyes before it was hidden Naruto just looked at him as Tajerro started murmuring to himself.

"How can he not know who the vulpine are, I must have come too early. Ah ha, that's it I did come early, so he still has not accessed his…"

"I am still here you know…" Naruto interrupted not liking being ignored by a person who apparently searched for him.

"Oh…yes, you are still there, my young one. Well forgive someone of my age for being a few months too early. It is clearly visible now that you have not realized your untapped potential yet. You are doing a fine job for now so when you do reach the next level, I will be back and you might want to be at your finest when I do. Oh and as a last note soon you will not have hide behind that fake name young Namikaze."

Before Naruto could respond the old man know as Tajerro the Wise was gone. It was only after he left did Naruto realize that the whole time he was in front of him Naruto could not even sense him in any way beyond sight.

'_Well that was very strange and to be able to hide his presence that close to me even with my heightened senses is unbelievable. Just who are you and what do you want with me and how did you know my name?'_

Naruto then glanced up at the sky and noticing he had just about and hour left of sun he dispelled the rest of his clones. After fighting off the dizziness and headache Naruto gathered his supplies and fazed away from the area and into his apartment.

'_Looks like its time to go sign the contract with ojii-san and Yoshino-obasan. I will just have to get something to eat on the way to meet my new Taijutsu partner and trainer.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He better not be late, yes I am a little bit early but first impressions are the best and even I can be on time when I want to." Anko said to the surrounding forest.

"Ooooo if he's late like Kakashi I'll kill him and if it is that Hatake I will castrate him then kill and feed him to my snakes." She said as she threw a kunai in a bush smiling at the little squeal of the rabbit as it died.

She sighed after a minute, and gathered her kunai, "Man I want some dango."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama, Nara Yoshino is here to see you, and Ms. Haruno of the council has called and said she is on her way to talk to you with Yuuhi Kurenai."

A female ANBU's voice sounded behind a hawk mask as she poked her head in the door. Letting out a sigh about the upcoming headache he was going to get with the Haruno, Sarutobi waved at her telling her to let her in. As soon as Yoshino came in and the door shut it behind her, Naruto phased into the room still dressed in his torn clothes from training.

"You could have at least come a little more presentable Naruto-kun, you are meeting with the Hokage you know."

"Nice to see you too Obasan, and I can't help it, I lost track of time training. I barely had enough time to use the bathroom before I came here, but I am not late am I?"

"No you are just a few seconds after Yoshino-san," Sarutobi said with a little chuckle at the interaction between the two.

"It is just nice to see you taking your training so seriously oh and take this." Sarutobi's said handing him a scroll which he put in one of his undamaged pockets.

"In there is an actual Katana that has a couple seals on it that allow it to never break, and able to be weighted when you pour Chakra in it. It was the training Katana of your father and I give it to you. One reason is that if you train with that bokken you will get used to the way it is shaped and not that of a real sword. So when you did get a real blade you would be off and in a dire situation that could prove fatal."

At that point he reached into his desk to pull out two identical parchments and presented both to them.

"Here is the contract that I have made up, and it states that only under a few circumstances are you allowed to have free travel rights. In the event of my death or if you are granted the title and rank of Chuunin by way of the Chuunin Exam, will you be able to use the right of free travel," Sarutobi stated looking directly at Naruto who could only nod his head showing his understanding.

"Once you two sign in blood, I will do the same and use the Hokage's seal so that this may only be reversed, and/or upheld by a Hokage and a family member of the witness if she is no longer alive."

Finishing his statement Sarutobi put both parchments down on the desk and without hesitating. Naruto extended a claw out of his left pointer finger and sliced open his other finger to draw blood before he signed both. Yoshino followed his lead and signed both followed by Sarutobi, and after signing it, he poured a little wax on both using the Hokage's seal.

"There now Yoshino you keep one and put it somewhere no one would be able to find it."

"I know just the place" she said as she rolled the parchment up once everything dried and put it away followed by Sarutobi. No sooner than they put them away did the door open letting in a pink haired woman with a scowl on her face followed by an apologetic looking Kurenai.

"Hokage-sama, she did not want to listen should I escort her out?" Asked the same hawk masked ANBU.

Sarutobi shook his head, "No it is quite alright this time, but make sure no one else comes in."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," After the door closed Sarutobi looked over at the scowling Haruno letting a small glare present itself on his face. Sarutobi along with all the other members of the room had an internal smirk when she shrank back under the glare losing a lot of her steam.

"Hokage-sama, I request that this conversation be private due too…"

"Request denied. You barged in and interrupted one of my meetings so whatever you have to say will be said here in present company or you can go home and try again at a later date."

Looking around the room for the first time she took in the other two occupants noticing the Nara first giving her a slight smile that was not fooling anyone. Finally, her vision settled on Naruto who she would not have recognized due to his change if not for the description her daughter gave her a few hours prior. Sending him a hard glare she stared at him for a few moments noticing that he was not even paying attention to her just reading a book only making her glare more. When he finally did look her way, and acknowledge her presence he had a look of amusement in his eyes before going back to reading which angered her more.

"Something you find funny brat?" she said taking a step towards him.

"Why, yes there is," Naruto said in a "matter-of-fact" type of way while turning a page. _'When did he pull out that book?' _thought the other 3 in the office.

"Then why don't you share it with the rest of us what you find so funny..."

"Well I don't know, I mean you are the one who is supposed to be talking to the Hokage about something _oh so important._ To which you thought it necessary to barged in on the leader of this village, but if you insist so be it." Naruto said getting a mischievous look in his eye and a smirk that could not be seen.

"I was wondering if your abnormally large, ugly forehead and hideous eyesore pink hair ran in the family. Or is it just a cursed bloodline to reflect the ugliness on the inside that members of your family seem to share, since they say like mother like daughter?" Yoshino and Kurenai both had to slap the hands over their mouth to stifle their laughter, but could not hold back the sound of it so it reached the Haruno's ears.

"Why you little…"

"That is enough Naruto; this is Haruno Citobi member of the village council in the civilian part of it and Haruno-san this is…"

"I know who this little _thing _is, he is the reason I come here anyway."

"Che, she even has an ugly name too no wonder she has no husband…probably had to pay someone to impregnate her."

At that statement Kurenai and Yoshino choked on air while Sarutobi sent a fierce glare at him that turned into a look of surprise seeing Naruto talking with his clone. Citobi herself was fuming and only the presence of the Hokage was keeping her from attacking the blonde demon, so with a deep breath she continued.

"Hokage I do not want my daughter on a team with that _thing_ who knows what _it_ may do to her. It was fine that you put the Uchiha on Hatake-san's team but I demand you put her on another team and away from this….this _THING."_ Citobi said raising her voice at the end with a red face due to her anger.

"In the defense of my student, _Haruno-san_, he is a capable shinobi and has even showed his ability of teamwork. By giving your daughter a training regime that he himself came up with to help her growth as a young Kunoichi he is not who you think he is. Also I don't know who you have your info from but they are not on the same team anymore" Kurenai said in the calm voice betraying no emotions beyond the way she said her name.

"Yes well as that may be true at this moment this _thing _here might be trying to just gain trust, only to strike later."

"This _thing_, as you call me, has a name that you will do well to remember _Haruno-san_. As for your demand, I can even answer that if it is alright with you Hokage-jiji?" Naruto replied looking over at Sarutobi only to see the aging Hokage nod his head for him to continue.

"Yes, now although you may have a say in what happens on the civilian side you have NO say on the military side. Also you do not come into the Hokage's office demanding things of him like you own him based upon your misplaced misguided and ignorant prejudice," Naruto said looking at her with a glare that made her take and involuntary step back before she stopped herself.

"Man, what is up with most adults nowadays, this is the third time I have had to point out things they should have never forgotten."

All those in the room minus the Haruno could only smirk at Naruto's manner and neither one of them were going to say anything because they all knew he was right. And if it took a twelve year old to put someone in the wrong back in their place then so be it.

"How dare you talk to me like that you piece of trash!? I could have you killed! The council is just waiting for you to slip up you little shit!!!"

Before those in the room could reach her Citobi went to slap Naruto only to have her stopped by Naruto catching her wrist. As soon as he caught it, Naruto twisted it in towards her body before he pushed down and with and audio snap broke it letting her fall to the floor.

Everyone else in the room could only stare at the ruthlessness of Naruto as he bent down grabbing her hair lifting her crying face up to stare into his. By all means, they would have not let it get so far but they were frozen in place with Sarutobi and Yoshino thinking that it may already be too late to try and convince Naruto to give the villagers a chance. But responding this way to a civilian let a lone a civilian council member pushed all hope out the window.

Kurenai was just in plain shock, yes she was told about Naruto's treatment and the changes he will be going through. But nothing prepared her for the look he held in his eyes and the amount of hate anger and sadness that reflected in his eyes. There was just something else that they were not telling her about because this went father back than just his academy days. She was only brought back out of her thoughts by the cold sounding of his voice that sent a chill down her back giving her Goosebumps.

"Listen here and listen well, _Haruno_, because I am only going to say this once. I would like no more than to see you dead about as much if not more than you of me. But if you and your fellow council men have any plans of killing me know this: If I am killed or die this whole village will be destroyed, no survivors no life nothing but ruble. If I get mad enough Kyuubi is released, and yes I know of the Kyuubi," Naruto said as her eyes widened in fear when he said that making him smirk.

"One of your own told me the night I killed him for attacking a friend of mine. Anyways, he will be released and as a last request I will ask him to spare you and your daughter's life." Naruto could not help but let out a chuckle seeing the look of hope on her face being satisfied that he was about to destroy it.

"I will ask him to spare you two for last so that you may watch as your _precious little Sakura_ is bruised beaten and raped in front of you before she has to watch the same done to you. Then and only then you have the release of death by being devoured by the very beast who you claim that I am." Naruto paused as he stared into her eyes as she cried in pain both from her wrist and the tight grip he had on her hair.

"I still remember that night seven years ago and if you don't let me give you a reminder." As soon as he finished talking two of his clones appeared who immediately Henged into a young Sakura and a younger looking Citobi. _'Sakura'_ then walked up and spit in Citobi's face before punching her in the stomach then stepping away back to her _'mother.'_

Sarutobi knew this has gone too far and tried to move but he was frozen in place by something and no mater what he could not move any part of his body except his eyes. Looking around the room he noted that Yoshino and Kurenai were also both caught in the same things as he was.

'_This is far too strong to immobilize two Kage level shinobi's and one Jounin but who or what is the cause_,' Sarutobi thought as he looked back at Naruto only to watch as the younger _'Citobi' _repeat what was said and done that night seven years ago. Naruto then dismissed his clones and once more bent done to grab Citobi's hair so her pain filled face met his.

"I am the reason you are still alive, _Haruno_, if I was not as nice as I was back then I would not have care about _little, innocent Sakura_ living without a mom. Now know this, I am one of your daughter's Genin comrades now. And guess who it will be to make sure if she comes back from any mission outside this village if we have to work together…?" Naruto stated letting the words sink in before he continued.

"By your eyes you know that it is me, as our instructors can't be everywhere and we Genin have to stick together. You just better pray that she has not turned out like you because it is very easy to be in another place when you are needed the most at another location," With that Naruto let the pink-haired woman's head drop at which point she lost consciousness and looked up at the clock.

"Man I'm late…Damn…Hey, what's wrong with you guys you look like frozen statues," Naruto said looking around at the other 4 people in the room.

"I know what I did was bad in most people eyes but I…I…I have been holding that pain in for a long time, and when I saw her, it came back up and it needed to be released," He said looking at them as they each narrowed their eyes at him.

"Silent treatment, huh…Well, yell at me later then if you're not going to respond, I have another meeting to go to. Oh and watch out for the guy on your couch, he is just plain weird." Naruto missed the worried looks on their faces as they looked at each other with wide eyes as he phased out.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" stated the hawk masked ANBU as she came into the room looking at the desk that Sarutobi would sit at staring at it as if he was still sitting there.

"Umm…Hokage-sama? Do you mind me asking why she is in this shape?" There was a pause as if she was waiting for an answer.

After a while the Hawk mask ANBU put two and two together, "Attacking the Uzumaki child, huh? Well then she got everything she deserved."

"I'll take her to the hospital then, Hokage-sama," she stated as she left closing the door behind her and going to the hospital. The three in the room then witnessed as an old man slowly appeared with a long grey beard and long grey hair wearing traveling clothes sitting in the chair.

"Now I do not like talking to _'statues'_ as the young one would put it, so do I have your word that you will no attack me once I release you. Know this though I can destroy more than half your village before you can call to your ANBU so make your choices carefully."

As soon as he finished talking all three of them felt a weight lift from them giving them their movement back.

"Who are you and what did you do to us?" Sarutobi said as soon as he could talk before he sat down in his chair as he motioned for the other tow to take seats in the spare chairs.

"Questions, everyone has a question about me! First the young one, then that stupid guy with that hideous and vulgar green body suit and now the leader in this stupid village! Fine, fine…I am Tajerro the Wise from the clan of the Vulpine and member of the eighth society. What I did to you was simple: I just held you in place with a part of my chakra, nothing fancy, all of us from the sixth society and up can do it." Tajerro said like it he was talking about the weather outside.

'_Just a part of his chakra did that? How strong is this guy?' _were the thoughts of the three in the office.

"Now as to why I came, yes why? Also to why I held you place I know you want to know that already," Tajerro said scratching his beard while looking around until his eyes landed on the four pictures one the wall. Narrowing his eye he got up and walked to the Yondaime's taking it off the wall and looking at it.

"Ha! Bet you never thought this would happen did ya baka-ningen, (idiot-human). Well guess what? He is my son now baka!"

With that he threw the picture over his shoulder with no care for it. Kurenai ran and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Hey what do you think you are doing…" she was silence as a small wave of killer intent washed over them.

"If you know what is good for you, you will shut up and sit down," He said turning around letting his eyes flash red before he turned back to the wall where the Yondaime's picture had been hanging. Waving his hand by it, the wall wavered for a moment before a safe appeared.

"Ahhh…now we are getting somewhere…"

Yoshino and Kurenai looked over to Sarutobi to see how he was responding to the ordeal at hand, but both were surprised to see that he was just watching this Tajerro with a calculating eye. Sending him a signal asking if they should attack he just shook his head no once he saw it.

"Wise choice there, old man, now you don't happen to know the code to this do ya? No? Well, that's okay…Anyway we of the Vulpine pride ourselves with being able to pick any lock, but since you know I am here; I don't need to pick it, do I? Ha! No, I don't."

Tajerro then raised his right hand as claws grew out, and with a snap of his finger, a white flame grew upon his claws. Three pairs of wide eyes witnessed as he rammed his claws into the safe melting it as he rotated his hand until he made a full, circular cut before his eyes narrowed. He then gripped it and pulled out what he had cut, giving him access to the whole door as he opened it.

"So who was Kyuubi to you eight-tailed Tajerro the Wise?" Sarutobi asked getting a pair of gasp out of the female occupants.

"Ha! So you can live up to your title as the professor, or is it the meaning of your name Kisai (genius)?" Tajerro asked as he pulled out a tightly wrapped semi-long bundle and a few papers.

"Yes…heh…this is good…Well now I want these cashed for him and put in this bag," Tajerro said as he tossed a small black colored velvet bag on to Sarutobi's desk along with a stack of papers which were money claims.

"Before you ask it will fit, that is one of our dimension bags that can hold a near limitless amount of objects, but don't be fooled and try to find out how we did it or say you lost it, we Vulpinians are very possessive," Tajerro warned the aging Hokage, and then added in a "as a matter-of-fact" tone, "Oh, and I am his father if you want to know," getting another gasp but this time out of Sarutobi, while the two females could only wonder what for.

"My son has a name, which you will not know, and it is not Kyuubi as that was merely his title. But know this you and this…._village_ was lucky he only had the power of one tail the night he attacked."

'_One tail? Kami…how strong was he really?'_ was another shared thought of the three as they looked at Tajerro as he unwrapped the bundle to display a katana. Before they got to look at the blade's details he opened a pouch that looked the same as the one the desk and dropped it into it.

"The Vulpine are very angry at what your Yondaime did to my son, and although you should fear me, you should fear his twin sister more as she has reached her ninth tail. She is now our ruler, and is waiting for a chance to come destroy this place so don't give her an excuse," Tajerro told the three as he tied the black bag to his waist again.

"Also I did what I did earlier because the young one needed to vent off his anger, no matter how ruthless it may seem he needs it," Tajerro then added as scratched his beard again, "Although, in my opinion, that was being nice as giving a kit their first piece of rabbit."

"Naruto will become strong, stronger and far more powerful with his untapped potential. He will rise above the title of Kyuubi whom resides within, if he has the right training and guidance. However, to do that he needs to be at peace, and if he does not get a chance to channel his anger now, it will spell disaster for both of our worlds later. So do not get on him too much if he express's his pent up anger through violence, but also don't let him go on a killing spree either," He said giving his first smile of the day.

"You and Yoshino here are keeping him from the deep end; just don't expect his hate towards this village to leave with his anger. Oh no, because you see any feeling that him and my son share will stay and only grow. As for now I leave you with more questions than answers. Ha! I'm good," Tajerro added and then clasps his fist onto his palm as he remembered, "Oh and take care of my son and the young one who will become my son. I don't want to come back only to finish what my first born started."

"Where are you taking the sword?" Sarutobi asked knowing he would not get any answers from him on anything else.

"Ah yes…I have some work to be done with this sword so that I may give it to the young one when I return. News to bring, oh yes, news, preparations to be made, and guardians to convince…Ha! So much fun to have and annoyance can't forget that…"

With nothing else more to be said, Tajerro vanished in a blaze of white, and blue fire. Sarutobi then went into his desk and loaded his pipe lighting it before he grabbed a parchment of paper and started to write while Yoshino and Kurenai sat down on the couch trying to figure out what just happened.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

On his way to the Forest of Death Naruto could not help but feel his body start to tingling and his Chakra start to fluctuate. Thinking that I was just because of the training he had put in today he passed it off.

'_Ok here is gate seven now what was I…oh yeah three miles in.' _Naruto thought as he jumped over the razor wired fence and took to the trees.

'_Man, it might as well be night time with the sun as low as it is! I hope whoever it was did not leave yet, nor for that matter, are mad at me for me being late.' _Naruto was interrupted out of his thoughts as he jumped away from the branch with a backwards aerial drop and landed on to all fours. He looked up watching as the tree and branch exploded due to the amount of kunai hitting it.

Sniffing the air Naruto let out a snarl as his nails grew to claws once he had caught a scent of snakes. Looking around, Naruto jumped up and to the side flipping as the person landed with a kunai in each hand, stabbing into the dirt. Acting solely on instincts, Naruto charged at speeds that took his attacker off guard and jumped up and sliced down at them with his right claws. Being in the shadows, she thought he was attacking with a weapon so she brought her left hand up to block with her kunai as she prepared to stab him with the other.

To her surprise and horror, the kunai was sliced into pieces so abandoning her next strike; she jumped back but not before getting hit on her left side. Biting her lip to stifle her gasp of pain, she jumped back up into the trees and began to circle him using the branches. She stopped once she was behind him watching as he brought his hand up licking his fingers.

"_**Gah" **_Naruto said as he spit out the blood.

"_**You stink of snake and your very blood taste tainted. But I will have your head for attacking, my little snake, bathing this forest in your blood."**_

She tried to take a look at how much damage was done to her but as soon as she looked down she had to jump away before numerous shuriken stabbed the place where she had been moments ago.

'_Great job, Anko-baka! Go ahead and piss off, not to mention underestimate, a person who knows your same style of fighting. But if the asshole thinks he will…' _

"_**Now is not the time to be deep in thoughts, my little snake," **_Naruto whispered as he came from behind her, swiping at her back tearing trough her armored coat and into her flesh. Biting her tongue after letting out a hiss of pain, Anko jumped forward turning around in the air launching kunai at him as she fell to the ground landing in a crouch.

'_Where are you, you little shit? Just who are you!? If I knew that, maybe I would be able to know a weakness of yours…'_ Anko thought as she scanned the area for any movement or chakra. Feeling a spike of chakra, Anko rolled to the side and then jumped forward as five of Naruto's clones dropped down right where she had been standing.

Going through the seals for a summon, she got halfway through them before another clone popped up from beneath her, forcing her stop her seals and kick out; hitting the clone in the chest and watching it dispel before the other five jumped at her.

Anko ducked as one took a swipe at her head only to flip backwards on her hands to avoid a leg sweep from another. Landing on her feet she threw two kunais to her sides, destroying the clones that had tried to come at her from both directions. Not pausing or letting another clone attack her, she rushed forward going for the three in front of her taking a horizontal swipe at the one on the left only to pull back at the last second switching the grip of the kunai in her hand. With the blade point now facing towards her elbow, Anko stabbed the one in the middle in his head while kicking out towards the one on her right.

"**Hidden Snake Hands!"** Anko called out summoning and shooting snakes out her hands and having them go after the two that was left, and dispelling them in puffs of smoke.

As she released the snakes Anko barley noticed movement to her right as a blur shot out of the smoke of the dispersed clones swiping at her stomach. Anko screamed out as her clothes were torn and 4, half inch deep gashes appeared on her stomach.

"_**You have a lovely singing voice, my little snake, but how about we finish this so that I may leave? I am already late for a meeting in this lovely place as it is."**_

"Wait I am here to meet someone, too. Step into the moonlight so I can see who you are," she asked as she prepared a snake with a fast acting deadly poison to strike.

"_**Nice try, my little snake, you are not fooling me with that forked tongue of yours. Snakes maybe able to slither their way out of things," **_Naruto said circling Anko while staying hidden in the shadows of the forest.

"_**But foxes are the masters of trickery." **_

"**Hidden Snake Hands!"** Anko yelled right before he finished talking launching her snakes at him. Her eyes widened as she registered just what he had said knowing only one person in the village would make a claim to being a fox. Too late to call them back she could only watch as the snakes coiled around him biting into his flesh before the last two bit down into his neck releasing their poison.

"Oh shit…Naruto."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while after Tajerro had left back to his world Sarutobi, Yoshino, and Kurenai discussed what had happened they ended up back on Naruto.

"So where did Naruto-kun go? He said that he was late for something…" asked Yoshino looking over at Sarutobi before sipping her green tea that the secretary had brought for the three.

"Oh, I just set him up with the only person in this village that knows the Taijutsu style he is learning."

Thinking of a Taijutsu master in this village both Kurenai and Yoshino could not help but shudder at the thought of the green spandex wearing metro-sexual Maito Gai.

"Please tell me that you did not send him to that guy. I mean he already has a mini clone of himself, Kami knows what he would try to do to Naruto."

Each one of the could not help but picture a fox-looking Naruto running around in those green body-part revealing spandex screaming about the flames of youth as he killed people. 'Cough' 'Gag' 'Blush, cough' was the separate thoughts that ran through their heads before the Sandaime spoke again.

"No he is not the one, and although Naruto would benefit from his training methods more so than anyone else, I could not torture him like that with a clear conscious. The one I am talking about is the only one in the village that knows most of the forbidden Taijutsu form known as the Toukai Sune-Kudansu," wide eyes were the response he got before Kurenai sat up straight in her spot on the couch.

"She is even crazier than he is in her training!!! And if it is forbidden, how did Naruto learn of the style? Why after all the years with the council wanting her to train people in that style has she finally agreed, and with Naruto no less?"

"Calm down a little, and no she does not know who she is going to be '_teaching'_ that style to. They will be teaching each other, and before you ask, Naruto memorized the whole style the night he stole the scroll of seals. It was either I help him in learning what he was already beginning to try or let him go on his own. I did not want him to do this at the risk of hurting himself and others without properly learning it," Sarutobi responded lighting his pipe once more.

"But you guys don't know Anko like I do. She is real irritable, and would most likely attack him when he comes into the forest," Kurenai said standing up and began pacing back and forth across the office.

"Also, what if he does not know it is her at all and does not figure it out? Plus with what you told me about that seal what's going to happen when she goes overboard and uses one of her deadly poisons?"

Kurenai said finally sitting back down to the amusement of the other occupants of the room. Kurenai is not afraid of many things but she is afraid of getting into any sort of fight with the woman that was her best friend.

"My dear Kurenai that is most likely not going to happen. I mean just how far those two can go in a fight anyway? She is a Tokutei Jounin and he is a Genin, a very strong Genin, but still they are worlds apart when it comes to skill."

Kurenai was about to respond but then they all felt it, a wave of killing intent and bloodlust that was not felt since the Kyuubi was attacking. This one was different though; stronger and more distinct in what was being released as if it was another just like the Kyuubi but someone else.

They clearly felt the rage, lust for blood and the desire to kill on a far greater scale than the Kyuubi's twelve years ago. The whole village felt it, waking up those who were already asleep since they last rays of the sun where in the horizon. No one could move or speak it was like the very life was being squeezed out of them to the point of suffocating. After a minute, only Sarutobi was capable of moving but froze again at the sound of a demonic roar filled with like chakra, came out of training area 44, otherwise know as the Forest of Death.

At the end of the roar chaos erupted in the village out of fear of another attack. Some of the older generation who lived through the attack of the Kyuubi had heart attacks, while those Genin shinobi and most Chuunin and some Jounin were immobilized with fear. Before Sarutobi could call out to his ANBU, they burst into the office awaiting his orders to mobilize and get ready to issue orders across the village.

"I want three battalions of Black ops ANBU to surround the Forest of Death and….." He was cut off as the tower rumbled once through a shockwave signifying the landing of a giant beast. Thinking it was Jiraiya with Gamabunta, Sarutobi let out a little sigh but had to take back his hope as two more shockwaves went through the village. Going over to his balcony Sarutobi pulled the drapes back only to have his pipe fall out his mouth and a few ANBU faint_. 'Kami, What did you do Anko?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback five minutes ago with Naruto:_

As Naruto had his clones attack the female, whom he did not recognize he felt his chakra slowly draining itself and disappearing faster as the time went on.

While circling her, he felt his chakra pool drain into another one which was a lot bigger than his own and he could only think it was the fox doing it. With one last statement to her, Naruto concentrated back on her only to see the snakes head his way. As soon as the snakes bit into him he felt the poison shoot through his bloodstream paralyzing him as it went along his body.

'_Is this it that am I going to die? I can't die now Obasan and Ojiisan will die along with this village. Stupid fucking snake bitch! I will kill you if I get out of this!!!'_

In a last ditch effort Naruto tried to use what was left of his chakra to destroy the poison in his body, or at least try to slow it down so help could come. It started to work a little but then he felt his own chakra forcefully pulled from his control and added to the other pool that he guessed was the Kyuubi's.

'_DAMN FOX!!! GIVE ME MY CHAKRA!!!'_ Naruto yelled in his head as he reached for the other pool. At first nothing happened and he started to give up when like a floodgate the Chakra pool that was foreign to him raced through his body destroying the poison.

It did not stop there, but flooded his whole body making him wither in pain on the ground as he felt like he was burning from the inside out. After what seemed like an eternity to him, the burning stopped only to be replaced by the feeling of something growing inside him. Once the feeling stopped, Naruto took a deep breath only to suck it back in when his body exploded in pain.

Anko could only watch as the boy, whom she confirmed as Naruto when his face was bathed in the light for a moment, squirmed around in pain. By all means he should've been dead when she gave him such a lethal dosage of the strongest poison her snakes could produce, but here he was fighting it off.

As she reached down to try and help him, as he calmed down but stopped inches away as his face lost the signs of pain. She let out a sigh, and looked away for a second before she was blasted away by pure chakra that showed up to her eyes in an amethyst color.

Thinking the worst, she was about to strike when she frozen in spot by a massive amount of killing intent and bloodlust coming off of him. For a couple of minutes, this went on before the chakra shot back into him with the killing intent still there. The only thing she could do was watch as Naruto, heck she did not even know if it was Naruto or Kyuubi, all she knew was she was the cause of all this.

She had just wanted to play a little with him at the beginning being her sadistic self doing it merely for kicks. She cursed herself, and she cursed the Sandaime Hokage for not giving her a heads up on who she was dealing with. She then cursed herself again for just jumping right into this meeting, and not making sure she knew what she was getting into, just like a shinobi should have done.

So here she was, watching as he slowly started getting up on onto all fours and stayed there in a crouch. Just as he started lifting up his head a ray of sunshine landed on him making her wonder if Kami wanted her to see just who her executioner was.

When she looked into his eyes she could not help but be drawn into them in a sort of hypnotism as his eyes now had a slight amethyst glow behind them. The slit in his eyes flashed a bright red before changing to black releasing her from her daze. She then looked at his whole eye noticing the dark outline was more pronounced, and his sockets were distinctly almond shaped.

Her sight traveled down to where his face mask used to be, but due to her snakes, it was now ripped off. Through all of the thrashing around, Naruto had lost his hair tie letting his golden colored untamed hair frame his whole face. The only things that had change were the thickness of it, with the two locks that still fell at the sides of his face. She could see the thick dark and jagged whisker marks at the sides of his cheeks, and the two fangs that protruded over his bottom lip. Looking at him as a whole, she could not help but think that he was some sort of divine being stuck into a human body.

She was forced out of her thoughts as the sunlight left him making it seem like he was swallowed by the darkness. After about a minute, it was so silent that she though he left but as soon as she moved he let out an earth-shattering roar that threatened to blow her eardrums even with her hands covering them.

"Shit!" was all Anko could say as she was released from his killing intent and moved just as the tree she was up against exploded.

'_Damn! What the fuck did I do!? Come on, Anko, seven more miles until the tower, and hopefully I can last there until help arrives.'_

She was jolted out of her thoughts as the branch she had set her foot on exploded underneath her by Naruto's clawed attack that missed her as she turned. Falling to the ground, Anko landed running and jumped back into the trees going a little higher before racing at her top speed to the tower in the middle of the forest.

'_Let's just hope I can make it there…' _ She thought as she looked back to see Naruto gaining on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback ends present time with Sarutobi_

"Sweet Kami we're doomed" voiced a goat masked ANBU looking out the balcony's glass door to see three towering foxes side by side with the bigger of the two in the middle.

Their multiple tails thrashing about the forest around them was destroying the trees and anything in their path. The one on the left was black in color with white tipped ears and eight tails with the same white tips. Just like the one on the left, the other had eight tails but was white in color with black tipped tails and ears. The one in the middle that, towered over the other two, was sky blue in color with deep red tipped ears and yellow, brown, and red tipped tails. Unlike the other two foxes, this one had nine tails moving behind her in a more angered motion than its companions.

Just as the Sandaime Hokage was about to issue new orders, a deep feeling of dread washed over the whole village before all three foxes let out their fiercest roar once again stopping all movement.

In a flash of blue and white flames, Tajerro appeared standing directly three feet from Sarutobi, and before the ANBU could act they were held in place by the same force that also held Sarutobi earlier.

"We meet again so soon, Kisai that we do. But first, I would like you to meet my daughter the new Kyuubi, and her royal guards Yin and Yang. Now," Tajerro said as he changed his form as his fangs and claws grew with thick and dark whisker marks appearing on his cheeks.

Two red fox ears appeared on his head with sky blue tips as eight audio pops sounded in the office with each tail that came out with brown and blue tipped tails. Unleashing a small amount of his killer intent making more ANBU, Kurenai and Yoshino pass out from the pressure. He asked a question that had the rest loose a little hope,

"Where is the young one known as Uzumaki Naruto and the carrier of my son the former Kyuubi?"

**A/N: **

**1st: for those who have not noticed yes my story is an AU I am very Disappointed in the way the whole series has turned out. (For a small example in what I mean read my profile)**

**2nd: For those reviews who have expressed some terms in Japanese I have used I.E. Oyaji instead of Oyabun by Naruto's clones when referring to him. Oyaji y by translation means -One's father, Old man, One's boss. Because of that I use that since Naruto made his clones in a way he is their father. Instead of Oyabun which is used by Konohamaru and his group for the sole purpose of the term boss.**

**3Th: For those that are upset by the treatment of Sasuke, Kakashi, and anyone else that is fucked over, I don't care. If you don't like it then go read one of the many happy go lucky friendship-brother-love with rainbows and bunny's that end in yaoi or close to it. If you flame me for it oh well you will be laughed at don't like it don't read it. **

**For those who take this as it is just a story and enjoy what I have done so far thank you for your reviews or just keeping up with the story. There is mush more up ahead.**

**5th: Sorry for making this chapter shorter than the past two it was just that it was waaaay longer and I had to cut it so that just means the next chapter is very close. Also My story has not yet left the story line of the manga just yet despite this chapter. I just had to put that in there to make roots for the future. After the whole Sasuke/Naruto fight at the V.O.T.E. is where it will be all my own, but there will be changes from here through till after the Chuunin exams.**

** Lastly I have had many private msg and review request on what the pairing will be or if I can take another poll. My answer to that is Starting in chapter 8 I will be taking votes and when I post chapter ten I will post the winner of the pairings. So if you want to vote, review in chapter eight and 9 and I will count them. Just so you know in my story there is no pairing right away he is 12 and is more concerned with training, but there will be character interaction so that when it happens it makes more sense than just oh I like you and they are already kissing and sleeping together.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time and sorry for the space between update coughmilitarycough **

**Pairing Choices:**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Yugito**

**Kyuubi's sister (you will have a name when I introduce her to Naruto**

**Hinata ( I might take this one out due to there being to many of this pairing) I don't want nobody taking her name for their story before I introduce her as my own Character**

**Two (this means that you give me a vote for two of the names above that you want him paired with and I add your vote Under the TWO and mark it under the names you want.) **


	7. Fights, and Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any character in the Naruto-verse, Kishimoto does.

**Bold: Demon talking/Jutsu**

_**Bold italic: Demon thinking/Angry Naruto talking/**_

_Italic: someone thinking/ Flashback/ emphasis _

_Ascension to Kitsune_

Chapter 7

_Flashback: same time Naruto arrived at training area 44_

"_Hatake Kakashi, glad that you could join us so soon and here I was expecting you to arrive a few hours from now with your reputation and all." _

_An elderly lady said sitting behind a desk in the middle of two others. Behind them were rows upon rows of seating with half of the section filled with names of different clans on them. All the seats were facing a podium type seat that has a table on each side of it with two chairs at each table. This was none other than the areas were all the meetings with the village council took place. _

"_Ah, Koharu give the young man a break, I mean with the tongue lashing and reprimand he got from Sarutobi he could use it," An older looking man to her right said with a smirk on his face as he watched Kakashi visibly flinch at his words. _

"_Please, Homura-san, Koharu-san, this is not the time to start bickering or pouring salt in people's wounds. I am sure young Kakashi would appreciate it if you would just tell him why he was summoned," The last man said whose face was half covered in medical gauze as well as his clothing where the right side was stitched closed showing he was missing an arm._

"_As always Danzou you are straight to business, well then I suppose it can't be helped."_

_Koharu said looking back to Kakashi with a slight smile on her old face. Kakashi on the other hand had no idea why he was summoned to the council room and was right now standing in front of the elder council of the village. Those three rarely summoned anyone to have a meeting with them, let alone give evidence that they had ways of spying on the Hokage._

"_Now I have come to understand that upon our advice Sarutobi has put the last Uchiha on your team correct?" Koharu asked as she leaned forward on the table she was sitting at loosing the smile on her face._

"_Yes, Koharu-sama he has, along with the Inuzuka and Yamanaka of his class," Kakashi said still wondering why they called him because he knew it was not just to talk about team placements._

"_Also it has come to our knowledge that the Uzumaki was on your team but now is on Yuuhi Kurenai's team along with the Hyuuga and Nara," Homura asked as he motioned for Kakashi to take a seat in front of them instead of standing. _

"_Yes, and pardon my rudeness, but what is the point of this meeting and asking things that we all have the knowledge of? I am sure that people of your standing have better things to do than discuss team placements with a Jounin instructor so why?" Kakashi asked in slight annoyance when he was reminded of Uzumaki being first assigned to him and then after a few embarrassments being transferred. _

"_Well straight to the point just like his father used to be, an admirable trait in my eyes. Well to answer you're question the demon Kyuubi is the point of this meeting or should we call him Uzumaki Naruto as the senile Sandaime likes to call him." _

_Danzou said smirking as he watched Kakashi squirm around in his seat as he broke the Sandaime's law, and insult him in front a one of the Hokage's shinobi who had all right to report him. Knowing that doing so would now be a punishment of death without trial he could only smirk as he watched Kakashi not leave showing his loyalties to the Hokage were not concrete. _

"_Do not worry our conversation is safe from all prying ears Hatake," Danzou said as he saw Kakashi eying the room. _

"_Yes, and to elaborate on what my fellow councilmen has said we believe that it is time for the Kyuubi brat to be taken care of once and for all. Sarutobi is as old as we are, but it seems that he has lost his mind before the rest of us and has also grown too soft," Homura said pulling out a folder and sliding it towards Kakashi. _

"_Regular assassinations fail every time and since the public execution seven years ago not many in the village are willing to try anymore. Regardless of the threat issued or reward we promise no one besides those from outside the village take us up on the offer."_

_Wondering if he was being set up Kakashi started sweating a little bit because what they were saying and insinuating was crossing over the treason line. Although he did not like the Uzumaki for what he did to him and how he talked to him as a Jounin in clear disrespect he used to not think that the boy 'was' Kyuubi. Maybe being influenced by him or taken over sure but he did have faith in his sensei and his skills. _

_So he was sure in the last twelve years that Naruto and Kyuubi were separate beings, and not one and the same as the council believed. But now he was not sure if he still could hold faith in his sensei's seal. He now believed that the seal was meant to turn the demon into a human and seal of his power instead of sealing the demon into a human to be forever imprisoned._

"_I can understand your thoughts and belief but what do I have to do with all this?" _

"_Well you are to have a hand in his assassination my boy, and believe me if you do this you will have very good standing once the new Hokage is in power," Koharu said glancing over at Danzou knowing that once their plans were underway Danzou would finally be able to take the position he always wanted and return this village into a true shinobi dictatorship._

"_How am I to have a hand in this and what is the guarantee that I am not being set up? Also if I do, do what you ask of me what do I get out of it besides a good standing in years to come if all goes as you plan?" All three of them could not help but smirk because they knew he would do it now, all he need was a reward that was fit for someone with his reputation in the shinobi world._

"_Well, young Hatake, first I have located the sword style of Hatake Sakumo that made him unbeatable and his training style that let him move the way he did. If you do as you're asked I will grant you access to the scroll which it is located in," Danzou said smirking again as he watched Kakashi stiffen at the mention of his fathers name. Now all that was needed was the final push and they had him, a push that they had prepared for just for this moment._

"_We have also located the son of the man who made your fathers chakra fang who said it would be his honor to not only fix it, but improve on the sword that made not only his father but your father a legend. So to show you that we mean business tomorrow I will have someone stop by your place to pick it up and deliver it to be fixed. So if you can have it wrapped and waiting in a place to be spotted you will have it back sooner than you think." _

"_What is it that I am to do?" Kakashi asked not caring about anything else since he would gain what made his father the legendary White Fang of Konoha, who was said, could rival the Yellow Flash of Konoha in power and speed. _

"_All you have to do is train the last Uchiha in everything you know, especially your assassination techniques Chidori and Raikiri. In this folder are eyes only details about your mission along with a few jutsu's for the Uchiha to learn. Some of those are containment seals like the Goguou Fuuin (Five element seal) that will take care of the Kyuubi gaining access to his sealed power." Homura said handing over the folder to Kakashi who looked in it seeing information on Naruto the Sharingan and the details of the assassination along with the jutsu's he was to teach._

"_You will not show anyone this save for the Uchiha and only during times alone or the one month training period of the Chuunin exams. In that time you will train him in every jutsu in this folder and the remaining jutsu's that you have not taught him yet."_

"_When do you want the assassination to take place?"_

"_Put it this way before the end of the Chunnin Exams the Kyuubi will no longer be a problem for any of us," Koharu said as she handed him the last details of the assassination._

"_Do not fail in this Hatake…" _

_If anyone of them were paying attention they would have heard a tape recorder being stopped as an unknown fourth member made his exit, 'She will want to hear of this.' _

_Flashback ends_

"Where is the young one known as Uzumaki Naruto and the carrier of my son the former Kyuubi?" Tajerro said opening his eyes showing those still awake, glowing blood red eyes split down the middle with a black pupils know to foxes.

The black shadowing around his eye continued to his ears where it extended in the middle up to the tip of the ear. He ears that were on the side of his head twitched again as they continued to grow longer and higher. One would think that they appeared at the top of his head but in looking closely they could tell they just extended pass the top of his head trough his now deep red hair. To his question all he received was silence and he was about to make an example but he realized he had them all frozen in place. Letting out a small smirk he released only one.

"I will not ask again and if you force my hand I will have my daughter and her guards tear this place apart looking for….Well now never mind I just located him, ha I'm good."

Tajerro then turned around to look at the area where he felt a pulse of familiar yet different chakra before he lifted up his arm. No one knew what he was going to do but even if they wanted to stop him they couldn't he still had them frozen in place except Sarutobi.

"What do you plan on doing, and regardless if I am able to stop you or not I will fight to protect this village…?" Sarutobi said slowly shifting into one of his many fighting stances.

"Ha! Well now as honorable as you make think that is," and after adding in undertone, "honorable indeed ha!" he continued, "Your effort is wasted; I am simply going to signal to my daughter where the young one is. Then I will go looking for him as will my daughter, and if we find him in any less than favorable situation we will kill all who are responsible."

With that said, they witnessed Tajerro create a white fireball in the palm of his hand before it flew off into the distance. Sarutobi along with many others watched the white ball of fire fly off into the clearing in front of the forest of death where it stopped before shot towards the ground. The impact created a fifty yard radius explosion that sent a shockwave throughout the whole village along with heated winds. Sarutobi looked back to his glass door to see a hole the size of the fireball which allowed some of the heated airs into his office making them wonder just how strong that fire was.

Seeing the signal everyone watched as the middle fox now know as the new Kyuubi, as well as Tajerro's daughter, crouch down before jumping towards the Forest of Death. The closer the fox came to the area the smaller it got until it disappeared into the forest near the same area Naruto had entered nearly an hour ago.

"Well now can't keep them waiting, oh no I can't, can I?" Tajerro said as he turned back around about to leave.

"If you don't mind I would like to go with you and try to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed on anyone's part," Sarutobi said as he took a step towards Kurenai and Yoshino making hand seals and tapping each one waking them up.

"Fine, meet me in the new clearing ha, but if you can't keep up I won't wait, nope cannot wait," Before anymore could be said he disappeared in a flash of white and blue flames releasing everyone in the room from being held in place.

"Sandaime-sama that demon cannot be trusted we need to gather all of our forces and attack while their guard is down," yelled and ANBU in a goat's mask getting nods out of a few of the others.

"Are you two stupid or something? Do you want to doom us all!? And whose guard is down I suppose you forgot about those two while you were at it?" Sarutobi asked motioning off in the distance at the Black and White foxes now lying down just outside the village walls waiting to spring up at a moments notice. Each of their tails slowly waving back and forth in a hypnotizing manner, and no longer in a violent way destroying all that they hit.

"Now, if no more stupidity will surface, I want two battalions of Black ops ANBU to surround area 44, and the rest spread out in the village ready to evacuate at anytime. Yuuhi and Nara you two are coming with me and also wolf, make sure no one regardless who it is enters that forest unless ordered to do so."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" echoed in the room and a split second later the only thing left in the room that showed someone was in there was smoke from a transportation jutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Kuso, that was close, almost there just a little bit farther Anko you can do it.'_ Anko thought as she just missed a clawed swiped at her leg before jumping away to a higher branch of a tree whose trunk was the width of a small house. After running for a few more seconds she saw part of the tower just outside the clearing a hundred feet ahead of her.

'_Sweet Kami, I never thought I would be this glad to see that place' _she thought looking at the off white tower walls of the place she always went to escape the emotional pain the villagers and some shinobi would inflict on her. With renewed vigor she sped up jumping from branch to branch at an angle going down so once she reached the clearing she would not have far to drop.

Looking behind her she did not see Naruto anywhere but being experienced she did not give into false hope thinking he gave up the chase. Coming into the clearing she had twenty more yards to go before she was at the tower doors, and as she landed her instincts made her crouch down.

As soon as she crouched down a clawed hand flew over her where her head used to be as a feral Naruto appeared right in front of her. Taking advantage of the opening Anko launched two kunai out of her sleeves into Naruto's stomach making him double over before she shot up upper cutting him in his chin with the force of her whole body as her legs pushed her up.

She followed through by dropping back down while spinning to her right shooting her right leg out sweeping Naruto's legs out from below him. Before he was fully on his way down Anko was jumping over him only for Naruto to claw her with is right hand from the middle of her inner right thigh down to her knee.

Landing on her left leg and blocking out her pain Anko made a mad dash the last fifteen yards towards the doors. Right before she was about to use a Fuuton jutsu to blow them open an explosion went off in the distance making the ground shake knocking the both of them off their feet. Turning around as she was getting up Anko looked right into those glowing Amethyst shadowed fox eyes of Naruto only for him to be knock forward to the ground right before she was blasted by a heated wind.

The force of the blast sent her into and through the double doors of the tower as they opened due to the pressure of her body and the blast. Thinking quickly she moved as fast as her injured body allowed her and went to close and blot the doors. Naruto who was taken over by his new fox instincts only saw that his prey was escaping and without knowing it gathered his chakra into his fingers as he brought his arm up and like he was clawing someone swiped in front of him towards the now closing doors.

Four claw lines of near purple chakra appeared heading toward the tower doors hitting them along with part of the tower. The strike hit with enough force to leave five foot long six inch deep and four inch wide claw marks into it. Growling in rage Naruto continued launching the same attack at the tower leaving the same results all over it trying to get inside to his prey.

Once Anko bolted the doors she heard and felt the force of the attack from the vibrations hopping that the door could stand up to the attack of the enraged Naruto. Crawling to her right across the tiled floor she made her way to a hallway that led to the medical rooms. Once she made it there she went into the cupboard where the medical gauze were at she discarded her blood soaked trench coat and wrapped up her leg, stomach and ribs the best she could and swallowed two blood pills.

Before she passed out due to blood loss, exhaustion, and near chakra depletion from using most of it to strengthen her muscles and speed output in her mad dash to the tower. She could no help but smile at the whole situation and what her eccentric way got her into. _'I am going to kill that gaki if I get out of this alive.'_ With that last thought Mitarashi Anko passed out with a smile on her face lying in a small puddle of her own blood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A few more seconds and I would have left you, ha it seems you brought a little help, help you may need," Tajerro said as Sarutobi, Yoshino, and Kurenai each appeared in a swirl of leaves.

Without waiting for any response Tajerro jumped over the fence which was blocking the entrance to the forest of death and took off trough the trees with the three shinobi following closely behind. They traveled quickly but not as quick as Tajerro would have liked since he was only going this slowly to allow the humans to keep up with him.

Reaching the spot that Anko and Naruto first started fighting they stopped to look around noticing the broken tree limbs and some branches fill with kunai and shurikan. Tajerro started sniffing the air picking up three different scents before he followed them to one spot. He stopped there to inhale deeply finding where two scents blended strongly and when he moved to follow it again could only stop when it disappeared.

Backtracking he could not find it and got frustrated before letting out a smile when he picked up an all new chakra scent leaving where the last two mixed. Following that one he ran into the scent of snakes and tainted blood where the new chakra took off after into the forest.

"Egh, the smell of tainted snake's blood along with something that changes things in my mind that it does went off in this direction. We might want to hurry because Naruto's chakra has change and it is no longer human, so I can tell he is all instincts heh, heh so much fun," Tajerro said pointing in the direction of a felled tree which had the bottom half shredded.

Sharing worried glances with each other the three Konoha shinobis took off at an even faster rate hoping to catch up quickly and put an end to this night but not before Yoshino picked up something off the ground. _'Naruto please be alright…I hope you and Anko both are still alive when we get there.' _Yoshino and Kurenai both thought as they took off following Tajerro and Sarutobi.

"Head to the tower if I know Anko she would have made her way there if she felt her life was threatened," Kurenai said to Sarutobi who took point setting an even faster pace than before while following the damage left by Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto still trapped in his instinctual rage noticed another presence appear behind him so he sent another chakra claw attack in that direction. Watching as the trees were ripped apart and turned into splinters where the chakra hit. Naruto saw someone jump out of the area he aimed at over him landing in between him and the tower.

Turning back around quickly Naruto started growling and sniffing as he slowly crouched down to all fours getting ready to attack thinking they were after his prey. Standing in front of him was a female in a navy blue colored battle kimono with nine flowing sky blue fox tails behind her and a pair of sky blue, red tipped fox ears. Her eyes were a shadowed glowing black silted emerald color which stared right into Naruto's own glowing amethyst silted and shadowed ones.

"Hmm…well now you sure are cute when you're mad. I wonder what you will look like when you gain all your fox traits in that form? Maybe I should mark you now before father gets here."

She said as she lifted a clawed hand to brush some of her sky blue waist length hair out of her face. And just like Naruto and her father she had three dark and jagged whiskers like marks own the sides of her cheeks, except hers were pretty thin. Thinking she was going to attack when she moved her hand Naruto lunged forward towards her only to freeze before he made it one foot.

"Whoa, now! I can't have you attacking one of the ones you called to help you now can I?" She said stopping him with her chakra.

"Now why don't I shock you a little to get you out of that state huh?"

As she finished one of her yellow tipped tails started glowing at the tip before she shot an arm sized lightning bolt out of her raised left had. Expecting him to start to have a spasm fit she was surprised to see her lighting bolt hit and then go right into Naruto like it was a part of him.

'_Kuso I just had to feed him one of his elements but how does he have it when my brother did not. I thought Jifu (father) said he would be getting the exact same elements.' _Growling brought her out of her mind as she felt the hold she had on him slipping so she put more force on him to keep him in place.

The force pushed him down on all fours to where his body was only a few inches off the ground before he started fighting back. She watched as his chakra started raising to a point that she could feel the pressure of it and watch as the near purple chakra swirled around him. She did not think much of it until she started to feel a breeze start to pick up coming from all directions and seemed to flow around Naruto. It started slow but then picked up as a small tornado formed around him reaching up into the sky.

Looking up she noticed the clouds coming together and mixing around in a whirlwind pattern before the first lightning strike shot trough them. Like a flood gate opening that strike was the first of many which only got bigger filling the air with electricity. The wind pick up more to where it was violently ripping at all that was around the area where Naruto was still gathering his chakra. Just as he almost broke her hold on him things started calming down enough for her to relax a bit.

'_Whew that was close…He sure does have some power in him and so far none of it was my brothers. He was almost at half of a full tails worth and to be able to make the elements react that way on his first time tapping into his chakra is a feat all in itself.' _Just as she was about to let her guard down she heard a deeper growl and caught the movement of his head as it lifting up.

As his eyes met hers again hers widened as she saw lightning flashing in his glowing eyes before she was pushed back a step by strong winds coming from him forcing her to use chakra to stick the ground. When she looked up she noticed the dark clouds swirling in the sky faster than before with flashes lightning coming closer to striking the ground. Feeling herself sinking she looked down to see that the ground had become wet with water coming up out the ground. Her eyes got even wider at what that meant and she needed to stop him before this got anymore out of hand.

She looked up when she felt Naruto reach half a tails worth of power and still rising but at a slower pace to see a bigger lighting bolt than she fired at him come out of his eyes straight at her. _'Oh shit!' _ Taken by surprise in witnessing an impossible and unheard of attack she was hit in her chest sending her twitching body into the side of the tower leaving a body sized scorch mark where she hit.

"Son of a…."

Before she could finished her statement she had to jump out of the way as Naruto landed right where she was at claws sinking into the now wet ground. Still dazed from that attack she was not prepared for his follow up attack as he sent his chakra claw attack straight for her that hit her in her back launching her into the forest. Staying in the area of the tower Naruto did not pursue her because he was only defending the area in which his prey was at he sent two more strike into the area where she flew in.

After a few moments Naruto turned his back on the forest to try to search for his prey again and was tackled form behind. Rolling around on the ground clawing and biting at each other, ripping through each others clothes and flesh that healed almost as fast as it came to be there Naruto was pinned after a few minutes. Holding him down with her many tails she grabbed his head with another tail tilting it back she lifted a clawed hand at his exposed throat preparing to rip it out.

On the downward strike her hand was stopped by another clawed hand which yanked her away from the prone Naruto and threw her ten feet away. Flipping in mid air and landing gracefully on all fours she prepared to attack when she looked up and saw who it was.

"That is quite enough of that! Your actions are unbecoming of a princess and the ruler of the vulpine. Especially considering he has not even the power of one tail and you whose title is now the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Coming out of her feral rage she stood up and tried to clean her self off as best she could and only thankful that her ripped clothing did not show anything embarrassing. Looking around she noticed she was in the shadowed part of the forest and could only think her father wanted her hidden.

"Sorry, Jifu, how long were you there for?" she asked with a small bow.

"Long enough, I was here to see you lose your temper, and get into the same instinctual rage as the young one over here was," Tajerro said motioning to the prone Naruto.

"You were so caught up that you did not even realize that the young one lost consciousness as soon as you pinned him with your tails," At this she could only blush in embarrassment before she noticed that they weren't alone. Knowing this was probably the reason why he threw her in the shadows and the fact that he has not introduced them to her yet only strengthened her claim.

"Who are they?" she asked as she looked over to the two females and one old man who were moving towards Naruto.

"The Hokage of this village, Sarutobi Kisai, his ningen (human) sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai, and his ningen obasan, Nara Yoshino, they came for the young one and another," Tajerro said as he walked towards his daughter to watch the rest but staying in the light.

"Hokage-sama come over and look at this," Yoshino said with a little excitement in her voice.

He made it over to were they were at and was about to ask what when he noticed the rest of the whisker marks fade out of Naruto's skin. They sat and watched as his fangs shrunk just enough to not protrude out of his mouth and the black outlines of his eyes disappear also. He still had his angular features and his almond shape eyes but no longer did he have defining fox features. Reaching down Yoshino lifted one of his eyelids and to the surprise of them all, his original cerulean eye looked right back at them. They could not but think that he looked just like his father at that age but Naruto looked a little more mature since he had no more baby fat and more angular features.

"Yoshino as much as I know you want to stay, you and Kurenai need to find Anko since you are the medic-nin. I will stay here with Naruto. Kurenai come back once Anko is safe and taken care of. Also tell me what state she was in when you found her?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," They said in unison as they ran towards the tower doors.

"**Fuuton: Air Blast!"** Yoshino whipered sending a strong gust of wind blowing the doors apart while running towards the tower followed closely by Kurenai.

Once they were in there they saw the trail of blood and fearing the worse took off running following it until the came to the room where Anko laid in a pile of blood with a smile on her face. If it was any other time they would have enjoyed the moment to tease her about later but being the medic-nin Yoshino was she knew it was a serious matter.

The moment was ruined when the flash of a camera signifying a picture being taken stopped her from moving. Looking back just as Kurenai put the camera away in her kunai pouch she gave her a hard gaze not believing she did that in this type of situation.

"What? She would never forgive me if I did not get a picture of this moment with her like that," She said motioning the smile on her Anko's face.

"Well help me put her on the bed in the room next door so I can get to work and also go get Naruto-kun in there as well."

So with the help of Kurenai they moved Anko into the other room while Yoshino immediately cut off the wrapped bandages and started cleaning and healing the many wounds she had. A few minutes later Kurenai came back in carrying Naruto over her shoulder without his trench coat on or what was left of it and laid him on the other bed in the room. She shook her head again at the wait that the coat was at and could not help be amazed at the fact that trough out all she guessed happened he was wearing it with no problems.

"You think it is wise to have them both be in here when they wake up after what just happened?"

"Yes I think it would be safe as I will be in here and from what it looked like when we showed up and what Tajerro said, Naruto was in a state that I don't think he had any real intellectual thoughts." Yoshino answered as Kurenai started to cut away the ripped clothes of Naruto so she could clean him up.

Turning to look and see how Kurenai was fairing she saw her blushing as she was wiping the dirt and blood away from Naruto's well toned chest and stomach muscles.

"Maybe I should do that and you come over here and finish bandaging Anko Kurenai," She said with a smile as she saw Kurenai blush even more at being caught.

"Getting so red over the body of a twelve year old are we, what would everyone think about you now? Oooo and now you have him on your Genin team so you get to see him work out, and watch his body move in ways that could only hint at what could be done in another situation," Yoshino said trying to get an even bigger rise out of her which worked for a bit but quickly turned into a frown.

"Hell, he is built like someone at least four years older. But I am wondering where all these other scars came from, they look a lot older than just tonight. Plus I have not found any scaring or evidence of any wound that I know he had to have received while fighting against Anko and not to mention the scuffle with Tajerro's daughter," She said as she changed places with Yoshino before blushing again thinking about why she was switching in the first place.

"Those, from what I was told. Are from the event that happened seven years ago on his fifth birthday around the festival. Supposedly those wounds were too severe for even the Kyuubi's healing to completely close do to trying to keep the boy alive," Yoshino stated in a somber voice as she remembered.

"Oh and before I forget, Hokage-sama said that he would take care of the events tonight and that he will tell use of what happens when he comes to check on us tomorrow. All I have to do is get my team in the morning and bring them here because I think that we will train here from now on. Plus I will have Anko help me train them since she will be working with Naruto anyway," Kurenai said as she finished up with Anko pulling the sheet and blanket over her to let her rest.

"Earlier I had expressed to Sarutobi-sama that I wanted to forgo tradition and train my team for at least six months before we start to do missions for the last two months before the next chunnin exam."

"Good luck with that, and I might come by to help train them with another person. If you have any of your students who can become a medic-nin I would not mind passing that knowledge on. It would only make your team better and capable of more if you have a med-nin in them."

"Yes that does make sense and Hinata has already voiced to me that she wanted to become a combat-medic Kunoichi. So if you are willing, teach her all that you know and maybe you might have someone to be able to pass on your style to."

"That would be nice now that I am a Nara and no daughter I might as well. Now then we mind as well get a couple cots and blankets in here to so we can wake up at a moments notice if we are needed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well now where do we go from here I still have a village on edge ready to attack your foxes and I do not trust my ninja enough to believe they have lasting patience," Sarutobi said as he watched Kurenai carry the unconscious Naruto into the tower.

"Where to go indeed, hmm, now lets see…We can do that ha umm fun, but no, no, no that won't work. Well now where _do_ we go from here?" Tajerro said while pulling on his beard to the annoyance of his daughter.

"What my baka Jifu means is that we will take care of your entire village under the rank of Jounin civilian alike. While you brief the rest on the events of this night and the consequences of any action that is taken towards that, that….." She stopped as thinking about Naruto made her blood run hot in a good and bad way.

'_Hmm well now this is the first time I have seen her so flustered over a male, yes plans to be made indeed,'_ Thought Tajerro as he looked upon his red faced daughter.

"That young one," He finished for her.

"Yes, thank you."

"What do you mean by take care of?" Sarutobi asked wanting to make sure that they did not plan on any hostile activity.

"Don't worry your ningen little head off if we planned on killing them it would have been done already. No what we plan on doing is a little memory adjustment that will take out what really happened and make it seem like everything from when Naruto's killing intent first hit and onwards never happened. What they will remember instead is that they just went on with what ever they normally do. Oh and no council member is evolved in your little brief just shinobi for your rank of Jounin and above that's it."

"Fine when I am ready I will flare my chakra as the signal to start. But why do you want me to do this for just those of the ranks involved?" Sarutobi asked already getting his speech prepared.

"Also I know you want me to say something on your behalf so what is it and how will I know we are safe from your memory jutsu?"

"Ah ha yes now I got it, you will let them know that poor treatment of the young one is no longer tolerated. You will break your own law for the meeting and remind them of the true facts of that night twelve years ago. Why there was an attack on your village even I don't know that you would have to ask my son. Also that the young one and my son are separate beings and that any attack on Naruto is an attack on my son and they will be dealt with. Yes that is about right, was there anything else? Hmmm…let me think," Tajerro said as he went back to pulling on his beard while Sarutobi heard a sigh come form where his daughter was.

Sarutobi's eyes went wide as she stepped out of the shadow and he laid his eyes on her for the first time that night. From what he could tell she was almost the very definition of beauty, and if he was any younger than he was, he would have passed out from a nosebleed due to her state of dress.

"To make sure we don't hit any of those who are to be briefed. Take all of them with you and bring them here, every last one. We will guard your pathetic village until you are done and will only target the village minus this area with what we plan to do," She said looking over at her father knowing he played this type of mind games often.

"Also tell the young one when he wakes that I will return soon to start his real training," Tajerro said looking back at Sarutobi as his blood red eyes flashed with excitement.

Shaking himself out of his stupor Sarutobi closed his eyes rubbing his temples and when he looked up they were both gone. Shaking his head again he also disappeared in a swirl of leaves to his ANBU outside the gate of the forest of death issuing his orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Obito I have been given a tough task to do but from the events of tonight, I am more convinced now that the seal either has failed or that everyone else was right and Uzumaki Naruto is the Kyuubi."

Kakashi said to the memorial stone looking at his former teammate's name. He knew that he was supposed to be in the training area 44 like everyone else of his rank but like always he did not feel as though it was that important. Just as he was about to go he felt the Hokage's chakra flare and with one last look started to turn around only to feel the affects of something hit him before he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on top of the first Hokage's head Tajerro and his daughter watched as the shinobi's who were called made there way into the forest of death and after a few minutes they both felt the flare of chakra from the Sandaime Hokage. Summoning up their own chakra they let it sweep over the whole village putting every one in a deep slumber as Tajerro started changing the memories one section of the village at a time.

"Jifu about Naruto's elements in the forest he…"

"Not now I am trying to concentrate, after I am done and we are all back home we will talk about the young one to your hearts content," If he was not trying to change the memories of the thousands in the village with the help of her royal guards, she would have tried to hit him for insinuating anything between her and that ningen. _'But he is not a ningen anymore is he?' _she thought as he signaled he was done.

They both watched as her guards disappeared in a flash of light for one while the other seemed to be swallowed by the darkness of the night itself, as she herself left in a swirl of water

"Let them all sleep and I will return very soon to start the young ones training, yes return I shall."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening his eyes slowly he had to shut them quickly when a burning sensation assaulted his eyes. Bright light had hit them coming from the lightened area that he seemed to be in. He took a deep breath through his nose before he sneezed at all the smells that assaulted him and cried out when the noise of a forested area hit his ears.

Bringing his hands up quickly and putting them on his ears to block out the noise. Naruto almost cried out again at the burning sensitivity of touching things before his whole body began to burn. He could feel his clothes rubbing against every part of his body making it seem like fire was licking at his skin with no mercy.

"**Citehtap."**

It was a deep growling voice that bounced inside of his head that did not make any sense to him. All he could hear was a type of clicking and grunts along other noises he did not recognize. It seemed as if the words that were spoken were said in a language that used sound effects.

Turning his head towards the way the voice sounded from he could not help but notice as he concentrated on the voice that he could feel the vibrations of it in the air. Concentrating on just that word which was spoken as it was still bouncing in his head he noticed the dulling of his over active senses.

He tried in his head to tone down the noise of the forest that he heard even with his hands still over his head, and noticing that it worked kept going until he could barely hear them. Taking his hands slowly away form his ears he grunted in pain when the noise was still loud before dulling the volume a little more until it was tolerable.

"**Negnin denrut Enustik." **

Ignoring the voice that said more of what he could not understand. He let the words bounce around his head along with the first word spoken. That was when he could here the life of the forest to a point where he never thought was imaginable. He could hear the wind blowing against and through the leaves and trees that he could feel surrounded him.

He could hear the swaying of the grass from the gentle breeze which in turn felt as though it were silk that was gently flowing across his face and the skin he had exposed. He could hear the patter of the forest creatures as the moved about the forest, and could also feel every vibration through the ground flow into his back when they moved across the forest floor.

"**Lortnoc rouy wen sesnes dna etacol em."**

As the next set of strange words hit him he could hear the flaps of the wings from the birds and insects that flew through the forest above him and around him. He then started slowly breathing through his nose again gathering his knowledge on what he could identify. First was the grass them came a few sweet smells of flowers that he knew and next came the smell of tree he knew were the cherry blossomed ones. Other smells he wrinkled his nose at knowing that it could only be that of waste produced by various animals of the forest.

Not knowing what else to do he concentrated on everything he felt, heard, and smelled and almost went into shock. It was like he opened his eyes because from what his sense picked up they painted a live picture in his mind that was a clear as day. Everything moved in his mind as it moved outside of his mind that he could tell, while he could see the rabbits moving about some getting chased by small regular sized foxes. Sniffing towards them he stored their scent in his mind and everything else he saw that he could not recognize by their scent before. The only differences between seeing with his eyes and seeing with his senses, was that he could not see color or in too much detail. He was seeing in black and white and by the many different vibrations that were being sent to him and pinpointing and adding different things by the smell.

"**Rehtag lla ruoy sesnes dna emoc ot em rof srewsna gnilttik." **

Opening his eyes ever so slowly he winced as the bright light shot into his eyes making him want to shut them again, but knowing he needed this he left them open. Once his eyes got used to that small opening he started opening them more and more at a slow pace getting used to the bright light, before he subconsciously dimmed the flow of light.

As his eyes fully opened he could not help but stare in amazement at the sharp colors of the surrounding forest that he could see. Everything was in such detail he could see the moister that was still on the leaves of the tree, and when he concentrated he could hear it as it ran off the side of it and land on the ground. For some reason after that happened he knew if he concentrated enough he would be able to feel that little water droplet as it landed on the forest floor.

He tried to concentrate on all of his senses at once and when he did everything was amplified two-fold at which point he could only flinch. Getting over it his body automatically sent an amount of chakra so small to his eyes that if it was not in his body we would not have noticed it. Once it reached his eyes they seemed to slow down everything to a point in which he watched as it took a bird fifteen seconds to flap its wings just once. He could see farther than he ever could and in such detail, that it seemed as if someone took the part of the forest he was looking at, and placed it right in front of him.

Making note of the changes he went to cut off the flow of chakra to his eyes but noticed that there was no longer a flow to them. Not knowing what to do he just looked around and found a pond behind him and walked over to it. Once he reached it he bent down to his knees and looked into his reflection to see if there were any changes. All he saw was his thick dark and jagged whisker marks, his dark outlined amethyst colored eyes and fanged face staring right back at him.

Concentrating on dulling his new found senses he watched as his whiskers faded and his fangs shorted and the outline of his almond shaped eyes disappeared. What surprised him the most was watching his slit pupil turn into a regular small round ones and his eye color change back to the cerulean colored ones he was born with. He then sat there practicing bringing those features and senses back and forth, to the point that he now barley had to concentrate anymore and with a thought they changed. What he had to figure out was that only when he stopped suppressing his senses, did he facial features make him look like a fox. _'Well I guess that is what I will normally look like now so if I need to blend in I can just suppress them. But even if I do my senses are still even better now, than they were when I first woke up after the seal released with the changes.'_

The last thing he tried to figure out were the words that were still bouncing inside of his mind in the order that they came. Repeating them over and over again he slowed down the pronouncing of the words and little by little they made more sense. After what seemed like an eternity he sat straight up as the first word sounded loud and clear to him, followed by the rest.

"**Pathetic."**

"**Ningen turned Kitsune."**

"**Control your new senses and locate me."**

"**Gather all your senses and come to me for answers kittling."**

Not really remembering how he got here he tried to look around and remember where exactly he had seen this place before but realized he has never been here. So remembering back to the direction the voice had come from he released his senses and took off in that direction. Sniffing around the area for a sent he had not yet picked up on before he found one that was too strong for him to have missed.

'_How could I not have noticed this before, and the chakra in this scent is massive and it smells of the foxes that I noticed earlier?'_ He could only think that now he was in the place where only one creature could be at. He was not in his mind he could tell that so the only other place that he could be at was inside the seal on his stomach that housed the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Breaking out of the tress he came to a dead stop as he looked into the clearing to see the biggest creature he ever heard of and laid eyes on looking his way. It stood there with all nine of its tails waving in the air behind it in a slow manner that could only echo the calmness that the beast felt inside. He could hear the way each tail cut trough the air and could feel the hot breath as it breathed in and out in a slow rhythm that would make one think it was asleep. That thought was quickly squashed as he looked into those big shadowed blood red eyes that stared back at him giving away no emotion.

He could not help but shiver in fear as he looked upon the legend that was this fox. He could only let his fear rise as he looked at the teeth and noticed that even the smallest one was bigger and longer than he was tall. Gathering up his courage he took a step forward only to stop as more teeth came into view as the lips of the giant fox peeled back showing them all along with the red gums they were attached to. Looking up to the eyes once again trying to find any emotion to see if he was to be attacked he could only see amusement in them.

"**Ah so the new Kitsune finally makes his way to that which he is to become." **The fox said as it took a few steps forward stopping as his front paw landed twenty feet from the frozen boy.

Moving its head towards him he could only watched as the boy fell back landing on his rear with waves of fear coming off of him as he got closer. The Kyuubi lowered his head more and moved it to the side so that his right eye was right in front of the boy as he stood up standing firmer than before. The Kyuubi could only be impressed as the fear that he tasted earlier slowly ebbed away to where there was only a small amount coming from the boy. Lifting his head back up the Kyuubi slowly laid his body down placing his head on his front paws as his size starting getting smaller until he was the size of a horse.

"I have a ton of questions for you at this point but some can wait and some cannot," The boy said when he found his voice to speak in font of the now horse sized fox.

"I also know that foxes are proud creatures especially the ones that are of your intelligent nature. So my first question to you is what is your name? I know that the Kyuubi is your title so that can only mean that you had another. As you may or may not know my name is Namikaze Naruto. Oh and why could I not understand you before?" Naruto said watching many different emotions flash through the fox's eyes which he did nothing to mask them.

"**You seem intelligent yourself kit, and I am thankful that you are not as stupid as you were before that other seal was released. As for my name I will tell you, I am known as Kochi the red, leader in the clan of the Vulpine also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am Kami's Grand Champion, leader of the Nine Divine, and son of Tajerro the wise. Who is the personal guard and champion to Kami's messenger Inari." **Kochi paused, letting Naruto take in his titles before he continued.

"**As to why you could not understand me before now was because you were not used to hearing how **_**we**_** foxes speak, not to mention you did not have the hearing capacity to pick up on it."**

Naruto just looked up at him wondering since that was true could he now speak in the type of growling, clicking, grunts and moans that he had heard before it was translated. As if Kochi could hear his thoughts he answered him.

"**You do not notice it but if we were in your real world the ningen's would not be able to understand you right now and they would barely hear the noise you are making. As you talk more in this way you will be able to start to tell the difference and be able to use this language at will. What is also nice is no matter how loud you speak in our language you will sound no louder than a whisper. Your roar is the only thing that can be loud enough to blow the eardrums on a ningen. As you may or may not have found out yet. Earlier when you roared you put a lot of our kind of chakra in it which is a sort of summon to those that are in tuned to you. It worked this time because part of my Chakra was in that roar." **

"Thank you for that bit of knowledge and I will practice once I locate a fox outside of this seal. Now my other questions are why when the suppression seal released I gained features of a fox and not that of what I was supposed to look like? Also why is there only the soul seal left on me and I have not gained the effects of the rest since they are gone? Last but not least for the moment why were my senses going haywire when I woke up in this seal?" Naruto asked before sitting down getting comfortable awaiting Kochi's response.

"**The answers to your first question is that, yes, when the suppression seal released you were to only gain what was taken and hidden of your human body. That was until I interfered, you see I awoke the first time you were beaten badly when you were three and you needed to be healed very quickly. So ever since then I have been studying the two seals that were placed on you and trying to find ways to get out of it." **

Naruto could only grin at the thought of the fox trying to find ways to get out only being disappointed at the results. He could not help but think of why the fox had come and tried to destroy the village but he knew that he would get the answers later when he asked.

"**Finding out that I could not and the real purpose of the Fuinjutsu: Go Gawa Mira-Nai Yajuu Yuukai Fuu (Five part mirror dead beast fusion seal) that your father placed upon us, I decided that when the suppression seal was destroyed I would let part of my essence mix with that which was to be returned to you, to speed up the process of turning you into a Vulpinian." **

Kochi paused to let the information sink into him and let him reason in and out of every thing that was said before he continued.

"**Now as to why your senses went **_**'haywire,'**_** as you put it, that happened because just like those of us in the Vulpine clan. When we first access our chakra we also access other things. One of which is enhanced senses or in your case you gained the Kitsune senses. The other things we gained which you will have to practice are your Nature manipulation. That is what you would call being able to camouflage yourself with your chakra to blend in with what ever is in your background so as not to be seen. Last but not least we gain immunity to one out of the five nature elements that there are. Mine was the immunity to fire which is why my fur was the color of a type of red. I do not know what yours will be since your fur color will be the same as the hair on your head."** Kochi said before moving to lie on his side.

"**What I do know is that you gained something that you should not have until you have at least one almost two tails. You gained the Raiton Mimicry which allows you to do just as it says. Mimic any lighting attacks that are used against you. The next stages of that is mastery which allows you to create what you want in an attack or defense in that element at the cost of your Chakra. The last stage is that of supremacy which allows you almost complete control of that element. In other words if you have supremacy in the Raiton element, you can turn an attack against you back on the attacker. The only thing is, is that you have to get the Guardian of that elements blessing to be able to get that status."**

Kochi paused again as he watched Naruto take in that information with an excited glint in his eyes.

"**So far out of the whole clan I am the only one to get the Guardians of the elements that I use to grant me supremacy. That is why you don't see my ears or any of the tips of my tails in a different color. Now as to why I took off the rest of the parts of that seal well let me just say that, that was the best choice to be made. It was either that or when the chakra part of the seal released have you explode killing me, you, and the whole village in one fell swoop."**

"What do you mean in the scroll I read left to me it stated that it would slowly release into me until it was all converted into me?"

"**While that may be true kit no one, not even your father, with his knowledge of seals could know just how potent and powerful even an ounce of my kind's chakra is. The only way to safely have it done was to have me control just how much was filtered into you along with my body. You need to train in the basics of being a Kitsune before you can even train your body to be one of the Vulpine. As you train and expand your new chakra coils I can release it at a rate that would only benefit you."**

"What do you mean new chakra…?" Naruto started to say then like a movie in his mind he remembered the events that led up to this point. "So that was you who was draining my chakra and I take it that burning I felt was from my human coils being destroy before you created the new ones?"

"**Yes and no. Yes, as you were burning off chakra I was draining and mixing my own to create your own Vulpine chakra. Yes, that first burning sensation was your human coils being destroyed but it was not I who created your new coils, it was you."**

"………"

"**You are very amusing young one. When I destroyed your human coils your body needed new coils to survive so before I was done converting my chakra and yours trying to give you the same chakra traits as me. You subconsciously took control of the mixing making a new type of chakra than what I made. Along with blending what was left of your original coils and your new chakra coils. The result was even better than what I could have done, how your body and mind found the knowledge to do that I do not know. What I do know is that it was the cause of you reverting back to a primal state and acting only on instincts."**Kochi said going over the whole battle and chase as it was presented to him due to Naruto thinking about it. Naruto sat and watched the expression flash through the fox and could only wonder how he was able to tell what each one meant while Kochi was in his fox form. He became a little worried at the end when Kochi's eyes widened and then narrowed at then scene of the female Vulpinian before they turned to surprise.

"**Yes, you are very interesting indeed…and I see that you have met my younger sister who has probably taken my title of the Kyuubi with her nine tails. Quite the accomplishment she has done since when I left to come here she only had six tails."**

Kochi only smiled at the thought of the clan seeing his little sister rising to take his place and the response from the clan. His smile left though when he thought about what she did in that fight knowing that she still has not mastered each of her tails like he told her to. He also had to wonder at the elemental natures of Naruto's chakra and how they responded to him.

'_**That has never happened to anyone to my knowledge and he does not even have a tail yet…Yes, he is interesting indeed. Also the types of elements that responded, he has...' **_ Kochi was cut off from his musing as both he and Naruto heard voices of females talking.

"Looks like it time for me to wake up."

"**Yes it does, just remember that when you want to contact me just concentrate on the seal and I will pull you to it. We have so much more to talk about and things I need to teach you. Come back to me in a few days time and do not be alarmed when you dream about things you never have seen or done or the influx of knowledge. That will be me transferring my knowledge to you."**

The world of the seal and Kochi started fading around Naruto to the point that it went totally black and he started hearing and feeling a new set of sounds and sensations. When they assaulted him he automatically dulled them to the point they were at in the seal world. He was about to open his eyes when one last sentence reached his ears.

"**When you train double your weights and training repetitions and you will be surprised at what you can do and how fast you now recover. Also what ever you gain in muscle, power strength and speed you do not loose only gain with more training. Welcome to Kami's warrior clan of the Vulpine young kitling."**

Opening his eyes and using is senses that were fast becoming instinctual Naruto looked around the room noticing that is was like a hospital room. But after looking outside out the window at the surrounding forest he knew he was not in the Konoha hospital.

He smelled the stale blood almost like it was fresh but also that it was mixed in with chemicals telling him that it was cleaned up to a certain level. He also smelled four different scents that were lingering around with two that he could recognize. One was that of burned tobacco leaf which he knew was the Hokage's.

The other made his eyes narrow a little bit because it smelled of snakes and a taint that left a bad taste in the air. Pulling back the blanket as he sat up and smelled a scent of strawberries and lilac the fourth was that of fresh pine trees and spice.

Storing those scents to identify later he looked around and noticed a pair of his clean clothes and anther dark grey trench coat hanging on the back of the chair. Looking down and the state of what was left of his clothes he could only sigh and shake his head. Quietly getting out of bed so as not to draw attention from those talking outside the door he got out of the bed and went over to where the bathroom was and smiling at the fact that it had a shower in it. As he was in there he also caught a stronger scent of blood, and evil taint and snake followed by a very small aroma of vanilla that made his stomach knot up in excitement.

Going back out to gather his clothes he stepped into the bathroom closed the door and turned to the mirror to note that the changes to him that he saw reflected in the seals pond were the same. Out of everything that changed and went back to normal his hair color of a semi-dark golden blonde stayed the same instead of reverting back to the sunshine blonde he used to have. The only difference to his hair was that the tips of the two bangs that went down the sides of his face to his collarbone were blood red as he had small strips like highlights of blood red through out the rest of his hair.

As he put down his clothes he was glad when he saw a black mask and that his clothes where the same but instead of one of the other colors he had bought in the lightning pattern these were that of the same color cerulean as his eyes. Even the medical tape that he used was that color so now he had black and cerulean colored clothes that he had picked out in the days passed.

'_Again I must thank Yoshino-obasan,' _Naruto thought and hearing them leaving down the hall talking about food Naruto went about getting cleaned. After he was done and dressed in his clothes Naruto pulled is mask over his head and in place tucking it into his turtle necked shirt. Then he proceeded to wrap the seal on his arm after ripping off the right sleeve off the fishnet styled shirt.

'_Eight months to go before the chunnin exams and I can open this scroll and learn about my family...' _Once he was done Naruto gathered a little chakra in his hand and at the top he saw a number 2 appear in black.

'_Hmm…only 2 times normal gravity and I don't feel anything anymore,' _So sending some of his chakra in the gravity seal on his chest he looked into the mirror as the gravity seals appeared over the parts of his body he could see before pushing more chakra into it. Watching his hand and the numbers going up Naruto stopped adding chakra when he fell down to his knees from the force that was added. Slowly lifting up his hand he put more chakra into it and noticed as the number six appeared.

'_So he was right I guess that change in chakra and my body a little more made it so I could take more but I have to wonder at what my speed would be at. Oh well I will check my speed once we are fully merged. I am just glad that what ever I gain stays there, ha this curse is turning in to a blessing very quickly.'_

Finished with that thought Naruto made his way to a standing position and tide on his shuriken pouch to his right leg and the extra one that was brought to his left leg as he figured that he should learn to use his left hand as well as his right. Leaving out of the bathroom he walked over to the table where he saw his medical pack sitting on it, and ties it back around his waist and onto the right side of his lower back.

Picking up the new trench coat he pulled out a scroll and summoned the training katana he was given. Naruto then strapped it to his back with a chakra strap, after he added weight to it. Putting enough weight on to make his arm sag and start to lower if he held it in front of him. Next he poured chakra into his coat adding more weight to the point where he felt his knees start to shake. Doing some stretches and small exercises to get used to the weight on him and the gravity seal to the point where he could move around with out too much a strain, Naruto made his way to the door.

'_Now to get something to eat, identify these other scents, and talk to that snake woman Anko, Yoshino obasan, my new sensei and train……_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok for those that have been reading this since it first came out thank you for being back and i should have the next chapter out in a few days. As for the pairings There is a poll so check my profile for it. Other than that thank you for the reviews and i hope you enjoyed my story so far.**


End file.
